


Ungefiltert

by BadWolfintheTardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But maybe it was just a dream?, Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, uninhibited behavour
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfintheTardis/pseuds/BadWolfintheTardis
Summary: Was passiert, wenn der Doctor an einem genmanipuliertem Virus erkrankt und nach und nach seine Hemmungen verliert? Rose findet es heraus….





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zweiter Teil von meiner Ten/Rose Reihe (der erste Teil ist noch nicht fertig, ist aber für die Story auch nicht zwingend nötig). Die Story ist entstanden, als ich selbst mehrere Tage mit Fieber flach lag. Ich hoffe, das entschuldigt alles… ;) Doctor Who und alle Charakteren gehören natürlich nicht mir, dafür sind alle Fehler in Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und Storyline meine ;) unbeta'd

„Diesen Planeten besuche ich nie wieder!“, jammerte der Doctor und ließ sich von Rose am Arm zu ihrer Eingangstür im Bucknall House führen. Er stützte sich schwer auf ihr ab und sie hatte ihre liebe Mühe, ihn die paar Meter bis vor ihre Wohnungstür zu bekommen.

„Dafür, dass Sie nie wieder her kommen wollen, sind Sie ziemlich oft auf der Erde!“, antwortete sie dennoch neckisch grinsend, während sie die Tür aufschloss.

„Nicht die Erde! Silura-Silva!“, stöhnte er. „Warum sind wir überhaupt dort gelandet, Rose?!“ Ein erneutes, heftiges Zittern durchfuhr ihn und Rose musste den Time Lord gut festhalten, damit er dabei nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor und umfiel.

„Naja, die TARDIS war wohl der Meinung, Sie könnten bei den Friedensverhandlungen dort helfen!“ „Genaugenommen haben wir das auch, nur nicht so ganz nach Plan…“, murmelte er und schlang sich zitternd die Arme um den Leib.

Die beiden waren zuvor auf Silura-Silva gelandet, auf dem es quasi dauerhaft irgendwelche Kriege zwischen den beiden einheimischen Völkern – den  Siluranern und den Silvanern – gab. Doch während der zum Teil sehr schwierigen Verhandlungen war der Abgeordnete der Silvaner nach einer Pause plötzlich tot aufgefunden worden und weil es der Doctor gewesen war, der ihn gefunden hatte, hatten beide Parteien natürlich ihn für seinen Tod verantwortlich gemacht. Um einer sofortigen Festnahme zu entgehen, war er gezwungen gewesen, die Time Lord-Karte auszuspielen – oft genug verschaffte ihm das wieder etwas Respekt und Silura-Silva lag sogar in relativer galaktischer Nähe zum Kasterbourus-System, dem Heimatsystem der Time Lords. Laut dem Doctor waren die Time Lords in diesem Teil des Universums immer hoch angesehen gewesen. Doch leider stammte sein Wissen noch aus Zeiten vor dem großen Zeitkrieg. Offenbar waren die Siluraner und Silvaner mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so gut auf Time Lords zu sprechen und sein Outing hatte leider alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Denn zusammen mit den Daleks hatten auch die Time Lords Krieg und Zerstörung nach Silura-Silva gebracht. Vereint gegen einen neuen Feind hatten die Siluraner und Silvaner den Doctor und Rose schließlich direkt und ohne Umschweife zum Tode verurteilt. Natürlich hatten die beiden die Beine in die Hand genommen und waren in wilder Verfolgungsjagt zur TARDIS zurückgerannt, die vereinten Armeen der beiden Parteien dicht auf den Fersen. Sie hatten es zwar rechtzeitig geschafft, doch kurz bevor sie die TARDIS erreichten, hatte der Doctor ein dezentes Stechen im Nacken bemerkt. Erst in der Sicherheit der Zeitmaschine hatte er aber genügend Zeit gehabt, sich einen winzig kleinen Pfeil aus dem Hals zu ziehen. Rose hatte ihn besorgt angesehen, aber als zunächst nichts weiter geschah, hatte er mit den Schultern gezuckt und die TARDIS in den Vortex geschickt.

Die ganze Angelegenheit schien schon fast vergessen, doch nach einer Stunde hatte der Doctor plötzlich angefangen, zu frieren – was schon komisch genug war, denn als Time Lord hatte er eine ausgezeichnete Thermoregulation. Dann war ihm schwindlig geworden und kurze Zeit später hatte ihn ein so heftiges Zittern durchgeschüttelt, dass er sogar zur Seite umgefallen war. Rose hatte ihn besorgt auf die Krankenstation der TARDIS gebracht, wo er mit zittrigen Händen eine Blutprobe von sich genommen und untersucht hatte. Als das Ergebnis auf dem Display erschien, war ihm klar geworden, was es mit diesem kleinen Pfeil auf sich gehabt hatte.

„Mum, der Doctor ist krank!“, rief Rose laut in die Wohnung und ließ dabei den Time Lord neben sich zusammenzucken. Er hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf und stöhnte dabei protestierend.

„Nicht so laut, Rose!“, jammerte er, als Jackie den Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer steckte.

„Krank? Dann halt ihn bloß fern von mir! Ich will keine marsianische Grippe, Time Lord Herpes oder weiß der Teufel was haben!“

Jackies hohe und laute Stimme verstärkte seine Kopfschmerzen exponentiell und er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, herzukommen. Es war schon Abend und sie trug natürlich ihren flauschigen, pinken Bademantel, farblich passend zu ihren Lockenwicklern und Plüschpantoffeln. Hätte er sich nicht so schlecht gefühlt, hätte er sie ausgelacht…

„Sei nicht albern! Für Menschen ist das Virus vollkommen ungefährlich, Mum!“ Rose führte den zitternden Time Lord am Arm in ihr Zimmer und half ihm, sein Jackett, die Krawatte und seine Turnschuhe auszuziehen – zum Glück bemerkte er nicht mehr, wie rot sie dabei anlief – bevor sie ihn vorsichtig in ihr altes Bett legte und bis unters Kinn zudeckte.

Jackie, Neugierde größer als die Angst vor eventueller Ansteckung, stand im Türrahmen und schaute ihre Tochter fragend an. Eigentlich wollte sie die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und den Außerirdischen aufziehen, aber als sie sah, wie schlecht er aussah, brachte sie es nicht mehr übers Herz, ihn zu ärgern. Der Time Lord war blass wie der Tod und zitterte heftig vor Schüttelfrost.

„Was hat er?“, fragte sie und half ihrer Tochter schließlich, eine Steppdecke aus dem Kleiderschrank zu holen und zusätzlich über die Bettdecke zu legen. Rose erzählte die Geschichte – der Doctor war mit klappernden Zähnen nicht mehr in der Lage dazu.

„Bei seiner Blutanalyse kam raus, dass an dem kleinen Pfeil ein genetisch verändertes Virus war, wie eine Art biologische Waffe“, kam Rose schließlich zum Ende. „Für Menschen ist es nicht gefährlich, der Doctor sagt, es befällt nur Spezies mit binärem cardo… cario…“

„…binärem cardiovaskulärem System!“, kam er ihr durch zusammengepressten Zähnen zu Hilfe.

„Genau das! Also nur Spezies mit zwei Herzen, so wie Time Lords.“

Ihre Mutter sah nicht ganz überzeugt aus. Mit skeptisch gehobenen Augenbrauen blickte sie zu ihm, wie er zitternd und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen im Bett ihrer Tochter lag, als würde er jeden Moment den Löffel abgeben.

„Was macht dieses Virus mit ihm? Ich meine, er wird sich nicht wieder verändern, oder?“ Jackie fühlte sich an das letzte Weihnachten erinnert, als der Doctor frisch regeneriert in demselben Bett lag, bewusstlos, zitternd und elend.

„Nein, so schlimm wird es nicht!“, brachte er zwischen den klappernden Zähnen hervor und zwang sich ein gequältes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und angestrengt. „Zugegeben, das Virus muss ursprünglich im Zeitkrieg dafür konzipiert worden sein, wahrscheinlich als biologische Waffe gegen die Time Lords.“ Rose sah ihn besorgt an, darum versuchte er, so unbekümmert es ging fortzufahren. „Stellen Sie sich das vor, da will man nur helfen und bekommt dafür so ein Virus verpasst!“ Er schnaubte abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf, was seine Kopfschmerzen leider nur noch schlimmer machte. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass das Virus je zum Einsatz gekommen ist. Kann mich zumindest nicht entsinnen, davon gehört zu haben. Ich nehme an…“ Er wurde von einem erneuten heftigen Zittern unterbrochen und er stöhnte leise vor Kopfschmerzen „…ich nehme an, sie haben es nicht rechtzeitig vor Kriegsende fertig bekommen. Sie hätten noch die p-Proteine sequenzieren und die…“ Er schweifte wie immer ab und Rose unterbrach ihn schnell, um die Frage ihrer Mutter zu beantworten. „Das Virus ist wohl laut TARDIS nicht tödlich für ihn.“, sagte sie, aber ihre Mutter konnte eine Spur Zweifel in ihrer Stimme hören. Oder war es nur die Sorge um ihn? „Aber wie es aussieht, bekommt er davon Fieber, und das recht heftig.“ In einer mitleidvollen Geste legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und zog die Decken noch ein Stück weiter hoch, als er erneut heftig zitterte.

„…Jackie, könnten Sie mir bitte einen von Ihren Gute-Besserung-Tees machen?“, fragte er schwach. Jackie war diese Art von Freundlichkeit von ihm nicht gewohnt und sie hatte die Vermutung, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht gehen musste, wenn er sie sogar um etwas bat.

„Natürlich!“, seufzte sie mit einem gespielt genervten Augenrollen und verschwand in der Küche. Als sie mit der Tasse Tee wieder kam, hatte Rose den Time Lord ihr Heizkissen unter den Rücken geschoben und ihm ein Fieberthermometer in den Mund gesteckt. Der Doctor sah darüber nicht sehr glücklich aus, er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, aber er behielt es dennoch folgsam im Mund, bis es schließlich piepse.

„38,2°C“, las Rose laut vor.

„Na, das ist doch noch gar nicht so hoch!“, sagte Jackie, als sie ihm den heißen Tee auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett stellte. Doch gleich darauf wurde sie von ihrer Tochter sanft aber sehr bestimmt zur Tür hinaus geschoben.

„Versuchen Sie, etwas zu schlafen, Doctor! Ich sehe nachher nochmal nach Ihnen!“, sagte Rose dabei über ihre Schulter. „Aber rufen Sie ruhig, wenn Sie was brauchen!“ Und damit schloss sie ihre Zimmertür leise hinter sich und folgte ihrer Mutter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Er ist kein Mensch, Mum!“, fing sie noch einmal an, als sie beide schließlich auf der Couch saßen, ebenfalls mit einer Tasse in den Händen. „Soweit ich weiß ist seine Körpertemperatur normalerweise niedriger als unsere!“

„Ach darum fühlen sich seine Hände immer so kalt an…“, murmelte sie, Erkenntnis ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Und ich dachte immer, er hätte bloß Angst vor mir!“

Rose lachte kurz humorlos auf. „Ja, das auch! Wahrscheinlich erwartet er jedes Mal, wenn wir herkommen, noch eine Ohrfeige von dir!“

Jackie ignorierte ihren Kommentar. „In dem Fall sind 38,2°C wohl doch nicht so gut…“, sagte sie und fühlte Mitleid mit dem Time Lord in ihr aufsteigen. „Warum fliegt ihr nicht ins Jahr… ach was weiß ich … 5000 oder so? Dort gibt es doch sicher Medizin, womit er schnell wieder gesund wird!“

Doch Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ein speziell für Time Lords entwickeltes Virus! Und es ist vorher nie zum Einsatz gekommen! Egal wohin wir in Zeit und Raum fliegen, speziell dagegen gibt es kein Heilmittel! Es gibt ja auch keine Time Lords mehr außer ihn!“ Rose hatte ihrer Mutter in einem ruhigen Moment ohne den Doctor die Grundzüge des Zeitkrieges erklärt – zumindest das bisschen, was sie selbst von ihm erfahren hatte – und ihr schließlich auch verraten, wie der Doctor ihn beendet hatte. Auch wenn sie deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil sie in diesem Fall sein Vertrauen gebrochen hatte, so fand sie doch, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Ihre Mutter wäre ihm gegenüber andernfalls immer wieder ungewollt in Fettnäpfchen getreten und der Doctor wäre hinterher jedes Mal am Boden zerstört gewesen, daran erinnert zu werden. Also hatte sie ihm eigentlich nur einen Gefallen damit getan, es ihrer Mutter zu erzählen. Das war für alle Beteiligten das Beste gewesen.

„Und in seiner blauen Kiste hat er auch nichts, was ihm helfen könnte?“, fragte Jackie weiter. „Ich denke das Ding ist so toll!“

Doch Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat er alles schon probiert!“, antwortete sie traurig. Es machte sie fertig, ihren sonst so lebhaften und vor Energie strotzenden Time Lord so zu sehen und ihm nicht helfen zu können. „Er sagt, sein Immunsystem wäre besser als die Medizin, die es in der TARDIS gibt. Er hielt es für das Beste, sich einfach nur auszuruhen und die Infektion auszusitzen.“

„Und das kann er nicht in seinem komischen Raumschiff?!“, polterte Jackie unüberlegt. Soviel zu den Fettnäpfchen!

Rose warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Doch, wahrscheinlich sogar besser als hier!“, pampte sie zurück. „Aber er wollte nicht, dass ich mich langweile, während er mehrere Tage flach liegt!“ Ihr schnippischer Unterton war nicht zu überhören und Jackie senkte betreten den Blick. „Er war der Meinung, wenn wir schon nicht Raum und Zeit unsicher machen können, dann könnte ich wenigstens einen Heimaturlaub machen und Zeit mit dir verbringen! Das tut er für mich, Mum! Und auch für dich!“ Ihr Ärger über die Herablassung ihrer Mutter gegenüber dem Time Lord stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Jackie nippte ruhig ihren Tee. Sie kannte die Launen ihrer Tochter und wusste, wann sie besser keinen Streit provozieren sollte.

„‘Tschuldigung!“, murmelte sie und legte ihr versöhnlich die Hand aufs Knie. Sie wusste, warum Rose eigentlich so aufgeregt war. „Der Doctor wird schon wieder, wirst schon sehen!“, sagte sie als Friedensangebot.

Rose nickte. Schweigend tranken die beiden Tyler-Frauen ihren Tee aus, bevor Rose aufstand, um noch einmal nach ihrem Patienten zu sehen.

 

\---

 

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich an die Kante des Bettes. Der Doctor hatte offenbar seinen Tee ausgetrunken und war tatsächlich in der Zwischenzeit eingeschlafen. Und obwohl er noch immer ab und zu von einem Zittern durchgeschüttelt wurde, schlief er tief und fest. Behutsam fuhr sie ihm mit der Hand durch die zerwühlten Haare und bekam ein leises Seufzen als Antwort. Auch wenn er ihr versichert hatte, dass das Virus ungefährlicher war, als es aussah, machte sie sich große Sorgen um ihn. Es hatte nur zwei Stunden gedauert, bis der kleine Pfeil seine Wirkung offenbart hatte und innerhalb der letzten anderthalb Stunden war sein Zustand rapide schlechter geworden. Rose vertraute dem Doctor mit ihrem Leben, keine Frage, aber sie kannte ihn auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sie auch gerne mal anlog, gerade wenn es um sein eigenes Wohl ging. Wie oft hatte er ihr schon versichert, dass es ihm gut ginge, obwohl er ganz und gar nicht danach aussah?! Und aus genau diesem Grund war sie sich gerade eben nicht einhundertprozentig sicher, ob das Virus nicht vielleicht doch gefährlicher für ihn war, als er zugab. Zumindest jetzt, wo sie ihn da liegen sah, blass und noch immer am ganzen Leib zitternd, erschien ihr das nicht so unwahrscheinlich.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, stand sie noch einmal auf und kramte aus den transdimensionalen Jackentaschen seines Jacketts das Stethoskop hervor. Wofür hatte er das Ding überhaupt, wenn sie ihn nicht damit abhören konnte?! Umständlich schob sie den Stethoskopkopf mit ihrer Hand unter die Bettdecke – möglichst ohne viel kalte Luft mit darunter zu bringen – und setzte es ihm behutsam auf die Brust, erst auf die linke, dann auf die rechte Seite. Dann atmete Rose erleichtert auf – beide Herzen schlugen, wenn auch etwas zu schnell für ihren Geschmack. Auch seine Atmung war flach und schnell. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen!

Müde rieb sie sich die Augen. Es war mittlerweile nach 22 Uhr und ihr Tag auf Silura-Silva war schon sehr lang gewesen. Ihre Mutter würde sicher auch bald ins Bett gehen. Aber wo sollte sie schlafen? Auf der Couch? Die war ihr viel zu kurz und ungemütlich. Mickeys Wohnung kam auch nicht mehr in Frage, seitdem er freiwillig im Paralleluniversum geblieben war. Ihr Bett war eigentlich groß genug für zwei und es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich mit dem Doctor einen Schlafplatz teilte – okay, zugegeben, Rose war dann immer die einzige, die geschlafen hatte, während er nur wach neben ihr auf der Bettdecke gelegen hatte. Aber prinzipiell gesehen...

Mit diesem Entschluss zog sie sich schnell ihre kurze Pyjamahose und ein etwas zu großes T-Shirt an – sie würde darin nicht frieren, in ihrem Zimmer war es warm und mit dem fiebernden Time Lord darin hatte sie eine zusätzliche Heizung – und legte sich neben ihn auf ihr Bett. So wie er es sonst immer tat, blieb Rose auf ihrer Bettdecke liegen, um keine Grenzen zu überschreiten. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte er mit ihr jede Grenze der Freundschaft überschreiten dürfen, aber sie hatte sich bereits vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden, dass er ihre Beziehung nicht so sah wie sie. Zuletzt erst hatte er ihr das ziemlich direkt gesagt, vor einem kleinen Imbiss, nachdem sie Sarah Jane getroffen hatten. Der Nachklang seiner Worte tat noch immer weh.

Trotzdem, ihm war offenbar immer noch kalt und sie fühlte sich hilflos, also schmiegte sie sich vorsichtig an seinen schmalen Körper und legte ihren Arm über seine Brust und den Kopf an seine Schulter. Und dann dauerte es keine zwei Minuten, bis auch sie eingeschlafen war.

Darum bekam Rose auch nicht mehr mit, als ihre Mum – selbst auf dem Weg ins Bett – zehn Minuten später leise den Kopf zur Tür herein streckte. Als sie sah, dass die beiden schliefen, schloss sie die Tür wieder und schlurfte kopfschüttelnd in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer. „Nur Freunde für’n Arsch!“, schnaubte sie leise und schloss ihre eigene Tür hinter sich.

 

\---

 

Als Rose am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich nicht nur mollig warm, sondern vielmehr brütend heiß. Sie schlug die Augen auf und stellte mit Verwunderung fest, unter ihrer Bettdecke zu liegen. Wie war sie dahin gekommen? Und warum schmiegte sie sich mit ihrer Front an die Rückseite des Doctors? Sie hatte sogar ihren rechten Arm um seine Mitte geschlungen und unter seinem Arm hindurch geschoben! Und über ihre untere Hälfte dachte sie besser gar nicht erst nach...

Augenblicklich lief sie hochrot an. Das hatte es ja noch nie gegeben! Träumte sie etwa noch? Ein paar ihrer… sagen wir mal lebhafteren Fantasien fingen so an und…. Nein, das half jetzt wirklich nicht weiter. Ihr war schon heiß genug! Sie hielt einen Moment den Atem an und lauschte. Der Time Lord schien überraschenderweise noch immer zu schlafen, zumindest wenn sie von seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen ausgehen konnte. Sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass er ihr im wachen Zustand erlauben würde, ihn von hinten zu löffeln.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam, um ihn unter keinen Umständen aufzuwecken, solange sie ihn so eng umschlossen hielt, versuchte sie, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Time Lord zu bekommen. Aber das war gar nichts so einfach. Sein ungewöhnlich unbekleideter Unterarm lag über ihrem, genau wie seine große Hand vor seiner Brust auf ihrer ruhte. Vielleicht versuchte sie es erstmal weiter unten… Sie bewegte ihr Bein und lief noch roter an, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Jetzt, wo sie sich auf ihre untere Partie konzentrierte, fiel ihr auf, wieviel Kontakt ihre eigenen nackten Beine mit ebenfalls nackter Time Lord-Haut hatten. Sie fühlte seine drahtigen, männlich-behaarten Unterschenkel – die hatte sie schon in Rom bewundern dürfen – aber jetzt kam auch mindestens die Hälfte seiner starken, kräftigen Oberschenkel dazu!

Rose schluckte schwer. Träumte sie auch wirklich nicht? Aber in einem Traum würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht so stark schwitzen. Im Ernst, sie war klitschnass! Vor allem überall dort, wo sie Kontakt zum Doctor hatte. Und auch er war komplett durchgeschwitzt. Hoffentlich war mit ihm alles in Ordnung?! Ohne weitere Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen, zog sie ihre Beine und ihren Arm von ihm weg - nicht ohne vorher das Gefühl seiner Haut auf ihrer für später abzuspeichern, wenn sie allein mit sich war – und setzte sich auf.

Nun sah sie endlich auch, dass seine Nadelstreifenhose, zusammen mit seinen Socken und seinem hellblauen Oxford auf dem Fußboden verteilt lagen und er tatsächlich nur noch im weißen T-Shirt und – sie hob die Decke ein kleines Stück an und ließ sie vor Schreck sofort wieder fallen – OhmeinGott – in dunkelblau-karierten Boxershorts in ihrem Bett lag. Der Doctor! In Boxershorts und T-Shirt! In. Ihrem. Bett!!!! Und sie hatte ihn mindestens die halbe Nacht im Arm gehalten! Verdammt, warum musste sie immer so tief und fest schlafen?! Das hätte sie gerne noch länger genossen, nur ohne das Schwitzen vielleicht...

Aber dann kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke. Der Doctor musste selbst in der Nacht wach geworden sein, wahrscheinlich weil ihm von seinem Fieber zu warm geworden war, hatte seine Sachen ausgezogen und die Steppdecke und das Heizkissen aus dem Bett geworfen. Dann musste er sie auf der Bettdecke liegen sehen haben und hatte sie mit zu sich darunter geholt, um sich an sie zu schmiegen, weil ihre Haut wahrscheinlich angenehm kühl im Vergleich zu seiner gewesen war! Nur so konnte sich Rose ihre ganze Situation erklären. Trotzdem hatte es nicht viel genützt. Nun waren sie beide völlig durchgeschwitzt.

Rose schaute auf ihren alten digitalen Wecker. Es war erst kurz vor 7 Uhr. Ihre Mum würde erst in einer halben Stunde aufstehen und der Doctor war trotz all ihrer Bewegungen nicht aufgewacht. Da sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn zu wecken – zu Weihnachten hatte sie es wegen eines verrücktgewordenen Weihnachtsbaums tun müssen und es war keine gute Idee gewesen – ging sie erst einmal duschen. Danach suchte sie, nur in ein großes Handtuch gewickelt, in ihrem alten Kleiderschrank nach frischen Klamotten. Ihr Kleiderschrank war damals von dem Tannenbaum zerstört worden und ihre Mum hatte einen neuen kaufen müssen. Natürlich konnte sie nur einen gebrauchten Schrank bezahlen, bei dem die Türscharniere und Schubladen furchtbar quietschten. Sie riskierte es trotzdem. Vorsichtig über ihre Schulter schielend machte sie die Schranktüren auf – QUIETSCH!! - und erwartete (und hoffte) eigentlich, dass der Time Lord davon aufwachte. Aber er rührte sich nicht. Er schien wirklich sehr krank zu sein, wenn er all das nicht mitbekam.

Als sie schließlich ihre Haare geföhnt hatte und angezogen war – sie war dazu vorsichtshalber wieder ins Badezimmer gegangen, so sehr vertraute sie seiner schlafenden Gestalt dann doch nicht – war ihre Sorge um ihn zu groß geworden, um ihn noch länger schlafen zu lassen. Sie wollte endlich wissen, wie es ihm mittlerweile ging. Und wer sagte ihr, dass er nicht sogar wieder im Koma lag?

So hockte sich Rose vor das Bett und schüttelte ihn sachte an der Schulter. Zunächst passierte nichts, aber als sie anfing, leise seinen Namen zu sagen, brummte er und schlug verschlafen blinzelnd die braunen Augen auf. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis er seinen Blick auf sie fokussiert hatte und einen weiteren, bis er realisierte, wo er war und warum, aber dann breitete sich ein müdes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Guten Morgen, Rose Tyler!“ Seine Stimme klang für ihn untypisch kraftlos, aber Rose war glücklich über sein Grinsen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Guten Morgen!“, sagte sie. „Wie geht‘s Ihnen?“ Gedankenverloren zupfte sie am Ärmel seines T-Shirts, welches ihm feucht auf der Haut klebte.

„Etwas besser?“, antwortete er und obwohl es eher wie eine Frage als eine Antwort klang, atmete Rose erleichtert auf. „Ich glaube, mein ‘hochentwickelter, intelligenter‘ Körper versucht, meine Temperatur wieder herabzusenken!“ Er lachte kurz über seinen eigenen Witz und strich sich das klebende Pony aus der verschwitzten Stirn.

„Sollen wir nochmal nachmessen?“, fragte Rose mit einem ihrer Augenaufschläge und das war alles, was es brauchte, um ihn vom Fieberthermometer zu überzeugen. Er rollte zwar gespielt mit den Augen, aber lehnte sich in ihr Kopfkissen zurück und machte bereitwillig den Mund auf, damit Rose es ihm unter die Zunge stecken konnte.

„Wissen Sie was toll ist, wenn Sie ein Thermometer im Mund haben?“, witzelte sie, während der Doctor sie aus entzückend großen Augen ansah. „Sie müssen für eine halbe Minute Ihren Mund halten!“

„‘Ey!“, protestierte der Time Lord um das Thermometer herum, aber seine gespielte Empörung hielt nicht lange an und seine Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben, während Rose ihn mit einem ihrer typischen frechen Grinsen mit Zunge im Mundwinkel anlächelte.

Als das Thermometer piepste, zog sie es ihm aus dem Mund. Es zeigte 36,6 Grad an.

„Das ist immer noch etwas zu hoch, oder? Aber zum Glück nicht mehr so schlimm wie gestern Abend!“, sagte sie, nun wieder etwas ernster. Plötzlich stand sie auf. „Wissen Sie was? Ich mach Ihnen was zum Frühstück!“

„Oh, das wär‘ toll!“, sagte er und grinste. Obwohl er immer noch sehr blass war und seine sonst so klaren, braunen Augen etwas unfokussiert erschienen, benahm er sich doch so wie immer. Rose nahm an, dass er das wieder mal nur tat, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen, aber dass es ihm eigentlich noch immer recht schlecht ging. Trotzdem verschwand sie in der Küche.

Als Rose das Zimmer verlassen hatte, stöhnte der Doctor leise und verzog leidend das Gesicht. Ihm tat jeder Knochen weh und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wolle er zerspringen. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war sein Blick verschwommen – das hieß, noch verschwommener als ohnehin schon mit seiner leichten Kurzsichtigkeit – und ihm war verdammt schwindlig. Sein Fieber war eigentlich nicht mehr hoch genug, um solche Symptome zu verursachen und das irritierte ihn. Er atmete einmal tief durch – bekam davon einen kurzen Hustenanfall – und setzte sich schließlich auf die Bettkante, die starken Kopfschmerzen so gut es ging ignorierend. Die zweite Hälfte der Nacht hatte er fantastisch geschlafen mit Rose an seiner Seite, eigentlich besser, als je zuvor! Vor allem länger als je zuvor! Aber jetzt war er komplett durchgeschwitzt und brauchte vor dem Frühstück erstmal dringend eine kalte Dusche! Also stand er vorsichtig auf, schwankte kurz auf den Beinen, die sich wie Pudding anfühlten, zog sein nasses T-Shirt über den Kopf aus und wankte vorsichtig halbnackt und immer mit einer Hand an der Wand, damit er nicht umfiel, in das Badezimmer der Tyler-Frauen.

 

\---

 

Als Rose das Frühstück fertig hatte, wollte Sie den Doctor fragen, ob er mit ihr am Tisch oder lieber im Bett essen wolle. Doch ihr Zimmer war überraschenderweise leer. Das einzige, was sie von ihm fand, war sein weißes T-Shirt, welches er auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Sie nahm es in die Hand. Es war durch und durch nass geschwitzt. Vor allem am Rücken, wo sie sich die halbe Nacht an ihn angeschmiegt hatte, war es zum Auswringen nass. Kein Wunder, dass auch sie so durchgeschwitzt gewesen war.

Aber wo war der Time Lord jetzt? Sie dachte, er blieb im Bett liegen, bis sie das Frühstück fertig hatte – sie hätte es wohl besser wissen müssen. Vielleicht war er zurück zur TARDIS gegangen, um sich frische Klamotten zu holen? Aber in seinem derzeitigen Zustand? Und offenbar halbnackt? Denn seine restliche Kleidung lag ebenfalls noch in ihrem Zimmer verteilt. Sogar seine Turnschuhe standen noch da, wo Rose sie am Vorabend hingestellt hatte.

Rose stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer und verließ in Eile die Wohnung. Zum Glück stand die TARDIS nicht wie üblich an ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Innenhof der Powell Häuser, sondern war direkt in der vierten Etage draußen am Ende des überdachten Gangs gelandet. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch sie bemerkt, dass sie dem Time Lord keine vier Etagen Treppen zumuten konnte.

Am Ende des Ganges angekommen, verschwand Rose in der Zeitmaschine. „Doctor?!“, rief sie nach ihm, doch erhielt keine Antwort außer das wohlbekannte und geliebte Brummen des Schiffs. Die Lichter waren noch gedämmt, was hieß, dass vor ihr niemand hier gewesen war. Dann musste er wohl im Badezimmer gewesen sein! Hatte sie die Dusche laufen gehört? Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass ihre Mutter im Bad war, aber da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt. Aber jetzt war sie einmal hier und der Doctor würde auf jeden Fall ein frisches T-Shirt, Hemd und frische Boxershorts brauchen.

Sie eilte also an der Konsole vorbei – die TARDIS machte ihr freundlicherweise auch Licht in den richtigen Gängen – und verschwand in der riesigen Garderobe, in der sie schon so viel Zeit mit dem Aus- und Anprobieren der verschiedensten Klamotten verbracht hatte. Schnell fand sie T-Shirts in seiner Größe und in einer Kommode entdeckte sie auch die karierten Boxershorts, die er jetzt offenbar gerne trug. Sie nahm gleich drei von jedem mit – wer wusste schon, wie lange er brauchte, um gesund zu werden – und eilte schließlich wieder zurück in ihre Wohnung.

 

\---

 

Währenddessen wurde in der Wohnung 48 des Bucknall House Jackie Tyler durch ihren Wecker geweckt. Sie gähnte herzhaft, schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel und die Plüschpantoffeln und schlurfte müde in den Flur. Die Tür zu Roses Zimmer war geschlossen, also nahm sie an, dass der Doctor wahrscheinlich noch schlief. Er hatte wirklich schlecht ausgesehen gestern Abend. Hoffentlich war er bald wieder gesund. Obwohl, krank und hilfsbedürftig wie er war, war er deutlich weniger anstrengend als sonst. Sie kicherte böse, während sie die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete. Sie hörte zwar die Dusche laufen, aber dachte, dass ihre Tochter darunter stand.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz! Ich hab mir überlegt, wenn der Doctor heute den ganzen Tag flach liegt, dass du und ich mal wieder zusammen in die Stadt fahren und einkaufen gehen könnten! Im Rubblelook ist Schlussverkauf und Nadine von zwei drunter und fünf rechts hat erzählt, sie hat ganze fünf neue Teile bekommen, zum Preis von drein! Stell dir das mal vor! Ein richtiges Schnäppchen. Und danach könnten wir vielleicht noch zusammen was essen gehen und du erzählst mir von all den komischen Orten, zu denen er dich hin schleift. Hm? Was hältst du davon?! Ist doch eine gute Idee! Ich lad‘ dich sogar ein!“ An diesem Punkt musste auch eine Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler endlich mal Luft holen und der Doctor nutzte die einzigartige Gelegenheit, sie endlich zu unterbrechen.

„Guten Morgen, Jackie!“, sagte er freundlich, aber mit deutlich weniger Energie als gewöhnlich. Er schob einen kleinen Teil des blauen Duschvorhangs zur Seite, streckte den Kopf daraus hervor und grinste sie an. „Wenn Rose hier wäre, würde sie sich sicher über Ihr Angebot freuen!“

Jackie fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Es dauerte ganze drei Sekunden, bevor sie aus ihrer Schockstarre erwachte und kreischend aus dem Badezimmer stürmte. Auf dem Flur lief sie in ihre Tochter hinein, die gerade zur Wohnungstür herein kam, einen Stapel… Männerunterwäsche?... in den Händen.

„Mum, was ist los?!“, fragte sie besorgt, als sie das schockierte Gesicht ihrer Mutter wahrnahm.

„Ich bin einfach ins Badezimmer gegangen, weil ich dachte, DU bist da drin!“, giftete sie ihre Tochter an. „Stattdessen sehe ich einen komplett nackten Außerirdischen!“ Sie schnaufte und trabte noch immer traumatisiert in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zur Beruhigung zu machen.

Rose stand mit offenem Mund im Flur und konnte kaum glauben, was sie da gehört hatte. Davon musste sie sich selbst überzeugen. Aber natürlich konnte sie nicht einfach in das Bad stürmen wie ihre Mutter. Sie klopfte stattdessen höflich an.

„Doctor, darf ich rein kommen?“, fragte sie laut genug, dass er sie trotz laufender Dusche hören konnte. Komisch, so lange die Dusche lief, konnte ihre Mum ihn doch unmöglich komplett nackt gesehen haben?! Oder? Gerade als sie anfing, sich Sorgen zu machen, ob das Betreten des Badezimmers, während der andere duschte, nicht die Grenzen Ihrer Freundschaft überschritt und er wohl gerade überlegte, wie er sie höflich abwimmeln konnte, kam seine Antwort.

„Ähm…ja, aber ich stehe unter der Dusche!“, rief er – für seine Verhältnisse etwas unsicher – zurück. „Wenn Ihnen das nichts ausmacht?!“

Rose glaubte erst, sich verhört zu haben, aber ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung. Grenzen der Freundschaft? Pff, was sind schon Grenzen?! Für Rose Tyler gab es keine Grenzen! Selbstsicherheit vortäuschend, öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Innerlich war sie aber nervös wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Doch wie vermutet, gab es leider rein gar nichts zu sehen, da er noch immer hinter dem blauen und natürlich blickdichten Duschvorhang stand. Dennoch, allein der Gedanke, dass der Time Lord NACKT hinter dem Duschvorhang stand und sie keinen ganzen Meter von ihm entfernt in ihrem winzigen, drei Quadratmeter großen Badezimmer war, hatte doch schon was…

„Wieso sollte mir das was ausmachen?“, lachte sie nervös und hoffte inständig, er würde das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht hören.

„Weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich glaube, ich habe Ihre Mutter erschreckt!“ Es war wirklich nicht schwer, sein Lachen herauszuhören, obwohl seine Stimme noch immer etwas schwächer klang als sonst.

„Ja, hab ich mitbekommen! Sie sagte, sie hätte Sie vollkommen nackt gesehen?!“ Vielleicht antwortete er ja jetzt mit ‚Etwa so hier?‘ und zog den Vorhang weg – zusammen mit all den anderen dummen Barrieren, mit denen er stur glaubte, sie auf Abstand halten zu müssen…. Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Aber man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen…

„Naaaaaa!“, sagte er abfällig. „Nach ihrem Selbstgespräch – sie will übrigens mit Ihnen in der Stadt einkaufen gehen, irgendwo im Rubblelook, wo Nadine von zwei drunter und fünf rechts im Schlussverkauf fünf Teile zum Preis von dreien bekommen hat und danach will sie mit Ihnen essen gehen und all Ihre Geschichten hören über die Orte, wo ich Sie angeblich hin schleife – das fand ich schon ein bisschen beleidigend, wenn ich ehrlich bin – aber wo war ich?... Ach ja, nachdem sie das alles ohne Luft zu holen gesagt hatte – keine Ahnung wie sie das hinkriegt – habe ich ihr nur einen guten Morgen gewünscht und gesagt, dass Sie sich sicher über ihr Angebot freuen würden!“

Rose grinste vor sich hin. War ihm eigentlich bewusst, wie ähnlich er ihrer Mutter manchmal war? Aber sie hütete sich davor, ihm das zu sagen. Er wäre so empört über diesen Vergleich, dass er auf der Stelle kehrt machen und ohne sie davon fliegen würde.

„Und wo war dabei der komplett-nackt-Teil?“, fragte sie so ernst wie möglich. Wenn sie schon so weit gekommen war, konnte sie ja vielleicht noch einen kleinen Schritt weiter….

„Ich habe vielleicht meinen nackten Kopf zum Duschvorhang hinausgestreckt!“, antwortete er und zog den Vorhang erneut ein Stück zur Seite, sodass er seinen Kopf aus der Dusche stecken konnte. „Etwa so! – Hallo Rose Tyler!“

Seine wundervolle Begleiterin schaute ihm direkt in die braunen Augen und grinste etwas selbstgefällig, aber ergriff nicht wie ihre Mutter kreischend die Flucht – ihm fiel ein Stein von beiden Herzen, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wieso er geglaubt hatte, Rose könne genauso reagieren wie Jackie.

„Hallo, Doctor!“, lachte Rose. Sie hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass er das tun würde. Sie wunderte sich einen Moment darüber, dass er sich trotz seiner Erkrankung so eigenartig albern verhielt. Aber sie spielte dennoch mit – wie oft bekam sie schon eine solche Gelegenheit? „Nein!...“, fuhr Rose liebevoll lächelnd fort und ging mutig einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte und ihm das tropfende Pony aus der Stirn strich. Sie liebte diese Geste und irgendwie vermittelte ihr der Time Lord jedes Mal, wenn sie das tat, dass er es auch genoss. „…Ich sehe keinen komplett nackten Außerirdischen!“ Oje, sogar sie hatte ihr tiefes Bedauern in Kombination mit ihrer besten Flirtstimme gehört. Sie wurde pink um die Wangen und hoffte, er würde es auf die feuchte, warme Luft im Badezimmer schieben. Er sah sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit undefinierbarem Ausdruck an – bevor er schließlich wieder breit grinste.

„Nein, ich auch nicht!“, lachte er. „So nackt sieht sie mich doch jedes Mal!“ Damit schob er den Vorhang wieder zu und widmete sich erneut seiner ausgiebigen Dusche. Rose atmete erleichtert und enttäuscht zugleich auf. „Außerdem ist SIE doch einfach hier reingeplatzt und hat mich zugetextet!“, fuhr er fort. „Eigentlich sollte ICH derjenige sein, der hier traumatisiert ist!“ Er schaffte es nicht, seinen künstlich empörten Ton bis zum Ende durchzuhalten und ein Lachen entwich ihm im beim Wort ‚traumatisiert‘. Doch trotz seines unbeschwerten Tonfalls und seiner Alberei war er noch weit von seinem üblichen Energielevel entfernt. Er hatte auch eben trotz Dusche noch immer krank ausgesehen.

„Na, ich rede mal mit ihr!“ Ihr ganzer Mut und ihre eigene Unbeschwertheit von eben waren plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Der Doctor war krank, auch wenn er gerade wieder versuchte, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen! Außerdem hatte er gar keine andere Wahl, als ihre Blödelei mitzuspielen, er konnte ja schlecht irgendwohin davonlaufen! Sie hatte ihn in der Falle, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes völlig bloßgestellt und sie war drauf und dran gewesen, das auszunutzen. Hoffentlich nahm er ihr das nicht übel!

Rose verlor bei dem Gedanken die Nerven und wollte gerade selbst fluchtartig das Bad verlassen, als er sie überraschend zurückrief.

„Ach Rose?“, sagte er, die Stimme ein paar Töne zu hoch. „Könnten Sie mir bitte noch ein Handtuch reichen? Ich hab vergessen, dass ich mich vorher hätte drum kümmern müssen… Sie wissen schon, in der TARDIS findet man immer irgendwo ein Handtuch rumliegen – frische, flauschige Handtücher, große und kleine und in allen Farben…“

Rose lief erneut rot an, als sie hörte, wie der Doctor von den flauschigen Handtüchern der TARDIS schwärmte und den Wasserhand zudrehte. Schnell pflückte sie das erstbeste Badehandtuch vom Haken an der Innenseite der Tür und reichte es ihm. Sie drehte dabei den Kopf weg und versuchte, den Duschvorhang so wenig wie möglich zur Seite zu schieben, aber erschrak deshalb auch umso mehr, als der Doctor es ihr aus der Hand nahm – hatte er gerade ihre Hand mit seiner gestreift? Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, so leicht war die Berührung. Sie hörte das Rascheln des Handtuchs und fand es an der Zeit, jetzt endlich zu gehen, als der unberechenbare, durchgeknallte Time Lord mit einer Armbewegung den Vorhang komplett zur Seite schob und sie nass tropfend und nur mit dem Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften – jetzt erkannte sie auch, dass sie ihr eigenes Handtuch gegriffen hatte, das pinke mit den Delfinen drauf – und grinste sie manisch an, als hätte er gerade das Universum gerettet.

Rose starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Sie hatte seinen schmalen aber drahtig-muskulösen Oberköper mit dem dezenten Brusthaar zwar schon gesehen, aber nur auf einem holographischen Bildschirm aus mehr oder weniger großer Entfernung! Den Doctor so freizügig, in Natura und keinen ganzen Meter entfernt stehen zu sehen, raubte ihr buchstäblich den Atem. Sie musste die Hände zu Fäusten ballen, um sich davon abzuhalten, den Arm auszustrecken und seine helle, weiche Haut zu berühren…

„Stellen Sie sich vor, ich hätte DAS bei ihrer Mutter gemacht!“, sagte er, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend und zwinkerte ihr frech zu. Das riss sie endlich aus ihrer Starre. Hochrot und zutiefst verlegen drehte sich Rose um UND hielt sich die Augen zu. In ihrem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken in Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Warum tat er sowas? Hatte er geglaubt, sie hätte das Bad schon verlassen? Und wenn nicht, wieso dann? Hatte das was zu bedeuten oder interpretierte sie da nur ihre Wunschvorstellungen hinein? Wie sollte sie jetzt reagieren? Was wollte er, wie sie jetzt reagierte? Sie wusste, was SIE gern getan hätte – sie würde ihm am liebsten um den Hals fallen und das Hirn wegknutschen! Aber er war noch krank! Auch wenn er sich gerade nicht wirklich so benahm, aber seine sonst so tiefgründigen, braunen Augen hatten eben schon etwas glasig und verschwommen gewirkt. Konnte er vielleicht nicht klar denken? Immerhin war er sonst immer derjenige, der darauf bestand, ihr Verhältnis rein platonisch zu halten. Was war also plötzlich in ihn gefahren? „I-I-Ich hab Ihnen ü-übrigens frische S-Sachen dort hingelegt!“ Stotternd und noch immer weggedreht und mit der Hand vor den Augen zeigte sie in Richtung Klo, auf dessen Deckel der Stapel frischer Wäsche für ihn lag, bevor sie nun endgültig das Weite suchte.

Draußen vor der Badezimmertür musste sie sich erst einmal gegen die Wand lehnen und tief durchatmen. Der blöde Time Lord schaffte es immer wieder, sie zu überraschen und aus der Fassung zu bringen. Als ob er das mit Absicht tat! Dachte er sich früh morgens ‚wie kann ich Rose Tyler heute in den Wahnsinn treiben?‘ Es würde sie echt nicht wundern! Sie seufzte. Auf den Schreck brauchte sie erst einmal einen Tee.

 

\---

 

Rückblickend betrachtet, war dem Doctor schon viel eher alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Eigentlich schon dann, als Rose an die Badezimmertür geklopft hatte. Allein diese unschuldige Frage hatte sein Hirn in Mus verwandelt. Und weil keine sinnvolle Rückmeldung von seiner Steuereinheit kam, hatte sein Mundwerk ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Das war natürlich nicht besser geworden, nachdem Rose tatsächlich ins Badezimmer gekommen war – er hatte einfach drauf los geplappert, ohne Sinn und Verstand! Zum Glück fand Rose die Reaktion ihrer Mutter auf ihn genauso lächerlich wie er – er hatte sich schon gefragt, ob ihm ein Fauxpas passiert war – aber als er ohne seine bewusste Entscheidung auch bei Rose den Kopf aus der Dusche gesteckt hatte, hatte er es schon kurz mit der Angst zu tun bekommen.

Zu seinem Glück hatte Rose aber nicht wie ihre Mutter reagiert. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn noch mehr aus dem nicht vorhandenen Konzept gebracht mit ihrer liebevollen Geste, als sie ihm die nassen Haare von der Stirn strich. In Kombination mit ihrer sexy Stimme und der Erwähnung seiner Nacktheit hatte das leider dazu geführt, dass sich auch der letzte Rest seines Hirns in Suppe verwandelt hatte. Nur mit erschreckend viel Mühe und Überwindung hatte er sich davon abgehalten, Rose zu sich unter die Dusche zu ziehen und … – wo zum Henker waren nur DIESE Gedanken plötzlich hergekommen?

Stattdessen hatte er den Duschvorhang wieder zugezogen und während er sich innerlich noch selbst verfluchte, hatte sein Mundwerk wieder für ihn übernommen.

Doch dann hatte Rose das Bad verlassen wollen. Und wieder hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund völlig ohne seine bewusste Entscheidung agiert und sie nach dem Handtuch gefragt. Und weil sich sein Kopf mittlerweile angefühlt hatte, als mache darin jemand Popcorn, hatte er gehofft, eine kleine unschuldige Berührung ihrer Hand würde ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen. – Tja, falsch gedacht! Die Berührung zusammen mit ihrem Duft, der noch dem Handtuch anhaftete, hatten die letzten funktionierenden Neuronen ins Nirvana geschickt – wahrscheinlich hatte dieser Virusinfekt auch ein kleines bisschen damit zu tun – und dazu geführt, dass er völlig unzurechnungsfähig das Handtuch um seine Hüfte gewickelt und den kompletten Duschvorhang zur Seite gerissen hatte, noch bevor Rose das Bad hatte verlassen können. Direkt hatte sich ein kleiner Teil in ihm gefragt, was zum Teufel er da eigentlich machte, aber leider ging der in seiner Hirnsuppe direkt unter.

Statt sich bloßgestellt oder peinlich berührt zu fühlen, hatte er Rose nur breit angegrinst, während diese ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. Spätestens da war dem Doctor klar, dass die Situation nun völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Aber ausgerechnet sein voreiliges Mundwerk war es gewesen, das ihn wieder gerettet hatte. Die Erwähnung von Jackie hatte zumindest seine intelligente, brilliante Rose wieder aus ihrer Schockstarre zurückgeholt.

Doch als sie fluchtartig das Bad verließ, fühlte er sich plötzlich richtig schlecht. Es drehte sich alles um ihn herum und sein Kopf fühlte sich so eigenartig an. Ein Teil von ihm war enttäuscht, ein anderer Teil war erleichtert und wieder ein anderer machte ihm Vorwürfe – der war wie immer der Lauteste – und ein ganz kleiner Teil meinte, es war ihre eigene Schuld. Der große Konsens war jedoch ‚Warum hast du das getan? Warum reißt du Idiot plötzlich deine penibel aufrecht erhaltenen Mauern ein? Warum sendest du ihr derart zweideutige Signale? Dummer, alter, (unanständiger) Doctor!!‘

Er kramte in seinem gerade sehr nutzlosen Hirn nach Antworten und stutzte plötzlich. Da war etwas verkehrt. Falsch. Ganz und gar falsch! Sein Time Lord Hirn war normalerweise durch verschiedene, hochintelligente Mechanismen und biologischen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vor Angriffen von außen geschützt. Es glich damit quasi einer gut geschützten Festung. Aber einige von diesen Schutzmaßnahmen waren offenbar schon von dem Virus der Silura-Silvanern zerstört und überwunden worden und jetzt röstete es seine Neuronen! Darum hatte er also diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen und ihm war so eigenartig schwindlig! Seine Gedanken fühlten sich irgendwie… schwammig und verlangsamt an und seine Hemmschwellen bröckelten! Und mit denen auch seine sorgfältig errichtete freundschaftliche Grenze zu Rose, auf die er mit großen Buchstaben ‚DU WIRST SIE IRGENDWANN VERLIEREN, DU IDIOT‘ als Erinnerung geschrieben hatte.

Das war kein gutes Zeichen! Unnötig, Rose damit noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten, aber er musste aufpassen, dass das Virus nicht noch tiefer in sein Hirn vordrang und er etwas sagte oder tat, mit dem er Rose verletzte, falsche Hoffnungen machte oder sie endgültig vertrieb!

Der Doctor entschied schließlich, jetzt lange genug im Bad gewesen zu sein und zog sich eines der T-Shirts und eine Unterhose an, die Rose ihm freundlicherweise aus der TARDIS geholt hatte. Auch an so etwas hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Dann angelte er sich noch Howards Bademantel von der Tür, rieb sich die Augen, schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, als könne er damit den Nebel um seine Gedanken lichten und ging schließlich zum Frühstück.

 

\---

 

Dort angekommen, wäre er beinahe auf der Stelle regeneriert, zumindest wenn die Blicke von Jackie tatsächlich hätten töten können. Rose schenkte ihm stattdessen ein Lächeln, aber auch das war deutlich unterkühlter, als er von ihr gewohnt war. Er hatte sich wohl doch gegenüber beiden Tyler-Frauen völlig daneben benommen. Bei Jackie war ihm das reichlich egal, aber Rose… Sie sah ihn nicht mal an! Er hatte sie in Verlegenheit gebracht. Und das, obwohl sie es doch gewesen war, die ihn die ganze Nacht im Arm gehalten hatte. Manchmal waren 900 Jahre Erfahrung mit Frauen nicht genug, um sie zu verstehen…

Ungeachtet der Blicke der beiden Frauen setzte er sich mit weichen Knien an den winzigen Esstisch und begann, etwas lustlos das Essen auf seinem Teller herumzuschieben. Rose hatte ihm Rührei mit Marmeladentoast gemacht, das liebte er sonst. Aber heute fehlte ihm irgendwie der Appetit. „Also Doctor!“, fing Jackie plötzlich übertrieben freundlich an und legte ihre Gabel weg. Dem Time Lord lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. „Wenn Sie das nächste Mal das Bad blockieren, dann hängen Sie eine ihrer Klamotten draußen an die Tür! Es gibt für’s Bad keinen Schlüssel, deswegen machen wir das immer so, falls jemand nicht gestört werden will, verstanden?! –Ich weiß, ich weiß, Sie konnten das nicht wissen, aber deswegen sag‘ ich‘s Ihnen jetzt! Selbst Mickey hat das kapiert!“ Ihre bösen Blicke bohrten sich in seine Augen und der Doctor schluckte schwer und nickte.

„‘Tschuldigung!“, murmelte er kleinlaut. Wenigstens hatte er den Anstand, betreten aus der Wäsche zu schauen und damit war für Jackie die Angelegenheit vergessen. Zufrieden mit sich und ihrem Erfolg gegen den Time Lord trank sie ihren Tee und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr.

„Mum und ich haben nochmal über die Idee gesprochen, in die Stadt zu fahren.“, sagte Rose plötzlich. Sie war bisher untypisch still gewesen und er schaute vorsichtig von seinem Teller zu ihr auf. Sie biss sich nervös auf ihre Unterlippe und vermied direkten Blickkontakt. Oje, was hatte er nur getan? Ein großer Schwall Schuldgefühle brodelte in ihm hoch, während sie in einem für ihn viel zu unsicheren Tonfall fortfuhr. „Meinen Sie, es würde Ihnen was ausmachen, wenn wir für ein paar Stunden ausgehen? Ihnen scheint es ja jetzt auch etwas besser zu gehen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und endlich sah sie ihn an. Zweifel standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Was er nicht wissen konnte, war, dass sie gar nicht wegen seines Verhaltens im Bad so untypisch zurückhaltend war. Das hieß, doch, eigentlich schon, aber nicht, wie er es interpretierte. Sie hatte sich nicht daran gestört, dass er sich so offen vor ihr gezeigt hatte. Im Gegenteil, sie hätte ihn nach fast zwei Jahren Zölibat beinahe besprungen wie ein Karnickel. Und genau DAS war das Problem – Rose schämte sich für ihr eigenes Verhalten! Sie hatte ihn beinahe aufgefressen mit ihren Blicken und schlimmer noch, er hatte das ganz genau gesehen! Sie hatte die Idee, dass seine Aktion im Bad vielleicht irgendeine Art von Test für sie gewesen war, in dem sie aber mit Pauken und Trompeten durchgefallen sein musste! Sie hatte Angst davor, wie er jetzt reagieren würde. Sie fürchtete sogar, dass er bei der nächsten Gelegenheit das Weite suchte. Und darum war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, nach dem Frühstück mit ihrer Mutter in die Stadt zu fahren. Das gab ihm genügend Zeit, abzuhauen. Gut genug dazu schien es ihm ja zu gehen. Obwohl er nicht gerade viel von seinem Frühstück angerührt hatte. Er schob das Essen eher lustlos über den Teller… Und er liebte ihr Frühstück doch sonst so sehr!

„Nein, kein Problem!“, sagte er und zwang sich ein weiteres Lächeln ins Gesicht. Er hatte plötzlich ein beklemmendes Gefühl und wusste nicht warum.

„Sicher?“, fragte Rose weiter. „Und Sie warten hier auf mich?“

„Ja, klar!“, antwortete er ihr überrascht. Warum fragte sie das? Natürlich würde er immer auf sie warten. Ungeachtet der bösen Blicke von Jackie legte er seine Hand über ihre und drückte sie sanft. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als Rose endlich zu im aufschaute und es erwiderte.

„Na perfekt, dann können wir ja jetzt los!“, quäkte Jackie in den kleinen Moment der beiden hinein. „Rose, der Bus fährt in 20 Minuten! Hopp, hopp!“ Damit scheuchte sie ihre Tochter hoch und keine zehn Minuten später fiel hinter den beiden Frauen die Wohnungstür ins Schloss, während der Doctor noch immer seinen Tee schlürfte.

 

\---

 

„Doctor, wir sind wieder da!“, rief Rose, als sie und Jackie vier Stunden später wieder in der Wohnung ankamen. Ihre Mum hatte fleißig geshoppt, aber Rose war einfach zu abgelenkt, um sich auf Klamotten zu konzentrieren. Und wieso sollte sie auch Geld für Kleidung ausgeben, wenn Sie in der Garderobe der TARDIS alles fand, von Tunika aus dem antiken Rom bis hin zu Parkas für Polarmissionen? Aber trotzdem hatte sie die Zeit mit ihrer Mutter genossen. So etwas taten sie viel zu selten, seitdem sie mit dem Time Lord durch Raum und Zeit geisterte. Sie hatten viel geredet und gelacht. Aber trotzdem hatte Rose im Hinterkopf immer die Sorge, ob es dem Doctor wohl gut ging und ob er auch nicht einfach ohne sie weggeflogen war.

Zumindest die zweite Sorge hatte sich schnell als unbegründet erwiesen, denn als sie die Treppen in die vierte Etage hoch gekommen waren, wurden sie vom Anblick einer wohlbekannten, blauen Kiste am Ende des überdachten Ganges begrüßt.

„Doctor?“, rief Rose noch einmal in die Wohnung. Doch von dem Time Lord war keine Spur. Sie schaute im Wohnzimmer und in der Küche nach, auch die Badezimmertür stand offen, aber er war nirgends zu finden.

War er etwa wieder ins Bett gegangen? Rose öffnete leise ihre Schlafzimmertür und tatsächlich, da lag er, mit dem Rücken zur Tür unter ihrer Decke.

„Doctor?“, flüsterte sie leise. Falls er schlief, wollte sie ihn nicht wecken. Doch dann hörte sie ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Schnell lief Rose um das Bett herum und hockte sich vor ihm an die Bettkante – und erschrak. Er sah furchtbar aus, seine Haut blass und feucht glänzend, er zitterte wieder am ganzen Leib und atmete schwer. Er musste einen neuen Fieberschub haben.

„Rose? Sind Sie wieder da?“, fragte er mit schwacher Stimme und öffnete die Augen. Sein sonst so intensiver, durchdringender Blick wirkte verschwommen.

„Ja, wir sind wieder da!“, wiederholte sie sanft und strich ihm das feuchte Pony aus der Stirn, um ihre Hand darauf zu legen. Er glühte.

„Hm, das ist schön!“ Er lehnte den Kopf in ihre kühle Hand und seufzte, darum legte Rose ihm auch noch die zweite Hand auf die Wange.

„Doctor, Sie haben wieder hohes Fieber! Warum haben Sie nicht angerufen?“, fragte sie leise. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Größer jedoch waren die Vorwürfe, die sie sich machte, weil sie ihn allein gelassen hatte. Aber am Morgen hatte es ausgesehen, als würde es ihm besser gehen! Bis auf seine ungewöhnliche Freizügigkeit und Appetitlosigkeit war er gut drauf gewesen. Dass er innerhalb von wenigen Stunden schon wieder derart abgebaut hatte, hätte sie nicht erwartet.

Er antwortete ihr mit einem fast nicht hörbaren Wimmern und schloss wieder die Augen, sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Hilfesuchend schaute sie sich um und fand das Fieberthermometer auf dem Nachttisch. „Doctor, machen Sie kurz den Mund für mich auf?“, fragte sie und griff danach. Beinahe sofort jammerte er über den Verlust ihrer kühlen Hände auf seiner erhitzten Haut. „Ich weiß, aber ich muss wissen, wie hoch Ihr Fieber ist, falls ich Sie wieder etwas runter kühlen muss!“

Er hatte keine Kraft zu protestieren, also machte er den Mund auf und ließ Rose das Thermometer unter seine Zunge schieben.

Nach einer halben Minute zeigte es 39,8°C an. Rose schluckte. Kein Wunder, dass es ihm so schlecht ging. „Doctor, wir müssen was gegen Ihr Fieber machen!“, sagte Rose leise, aber eindringlich. „Denken Sie, Sie könnten eine kalte Dusche nehmen?“

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, was seine Kopfschmerzen jedoch nur verschlimmerte. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und hob die Hand zu seiner Stirn, vergessend, dass Roses Hand schon dort war. Irritiert öffnete er erneut die Augen, aber hatte offensichtlich Mühe, Rose zu fokussieren.

„Keine Dusche!“, presste er hervor. „Mir ist kalt!“ Wie um das Gesagte zu bestätigen, durchfuhr ihn ein weiteres, heftiges Zittern. Rose sah ein, dass eine kalte Dusche unzweckmäßig war. Er würde sich in seinem jetzigen Zustand ohnehin nicht auf den Beinen halten können. „Und mein Kopf…“ Der Doctor beendete seinen Satz nicht sondern ließ sich nach vorn fallen, bis sein Gesicht neben dem Kopfkissen in der Matratze vergraben war. Er murmelte etwas, was sie nicht verstehen konnte, aber vom Kontext her konnte es nur so etwas heißen wie „Mir tut alles weh!“

„Wollen Sie ein Schmerzmittel? Meine Mum hat immer was da, vielleicht ist was dabei, was Sie auch nehmen können?!“, fragte sie, während sie ihm liebevoll die Schulter rieb und die kühlere Hand in den Nacken legte. „Ich gehe mal nachschauen, ob…“ Rose war schon dabei, aufzustehen, doch er tastete ohne den Kopf zu heben nach ihrem Arm – verfehlte dabei nur knapp ihr Gesicht – und hielt sie fest.

„Ni eggehn“, nuschelte er erneut in die Matratze und trotz aller Umstände musste Rose ein wenig lächeln. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Es ging ihm hundselend, aber trotzdem wollte er sie bei sich haben. Das war ein gutes Gefühl.

„Ok, ich bleib‘ hier!“, sagte sie sanft und setzte sich an die Bettkante neben ihn. Fast augenblicklich rollte er sich um sie herum zusammen wie ein schmusebedürftiger, alter Kater. So anhänglich hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Es musste ihm wirklich schlecht gehen!

Die eine Hand unter die Bettdecke schiebend, rieb sie ihm sanft über Rücken und Schultern, während sie die andere in seinen Nacken legte. Sein leises Wimmern fasste sie als positive Reaktion darauf auf.

Diesen Moment nutzte Jackie, um den Kopf zur Tür hineinzustecken. Doch noch bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte Rose ihr deutlich gemacht, besser still zu sein und so formte sie nur mit den Lippen ein ‚Was hat er?‘, woraufhin Rose sie mit einem Blick ansah, der soviel wie ‚das siehst du doch!‘ bedeutete.

Jackie kam leise ins Zimmer und stellte sich neben ihre Tochter ans Bett. Der Doctor reagierte nicht darauf und hielt sein Gesicht weiter in der Matratze vergraben. Nur sein gelegentliches Zittern ließ erkennen, dass er noch bei ihnen war. Bekam er so überhaupt Luft?

„Was können wir tun?“, fragte ihre Mutter leise und ausnahmsweise hörte Rose echte Sorge um ihn in ihrer Stimme. Sie wusste, dass Jackie den Doctor nicht sonderlich leiden konnte, aber wenn es ihm so schlecht ging, tat er sogar ihrer Mutter leid.

„Ich würde ihm gern ein Schmerzmittel geben und einen kalten Waschlappen in den Nacken legen, aber er will nicht, dass ich gehe.“, erklärte Rose leise. „Könntest du bitte…“ Sie musste ihre Frage zum Glück nicht zu Ende formulieren, da nickte Jackie und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Zwei Minuten später kam sie zurück mit einem Glas Wasser, einem Waschlappen und den ganzen Arm voll mit Tablettenschachteln.

„Weißt du überhaupt, ob bei ihm was davon wirkt?“, fragte sie skeptisch.

„Das wird er uns selbst sagen müssen!“, antwortete Rose und tauschte ihre eine Hand gegen den Waschlappen aus. Er wimmerte leise in die Matratze. „Okay Doctor…“, sagte sie etwas lauter und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „…Wir haben hier Paracetamol…“ Sie hielt die Schachtel hoch, doch er blieb, wo er war und schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf. „Nein, gut, dann vielleicht Aspirin?“ Wieder hielt sie die Schachtel hoch, aber diesmal hob er den Arm und schlug ihr die Packung kraftlos aus der Hand.

„Api’in if hiftih hü ih!“, brummte er in die Matratze.

„Was?“, fragten beide Frauen gleichzeitig. Daraufhin hob er endlich den Kopf und schaute sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an.

„Aspirin ist giftig für mich!“, wiederholte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. Jede Bewegung war schmerzhaft. „Löst meine roten Blutzellen auf!“

„Okay, dann also keine Aspirin für Sie!“ Rose hielt die nächste Packung hoch. „Was ist mit Ibuprofen?“

„Welche Dosierung?“, fragte er schwach.

„400 Milligramm“, antwortete Rose.

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Davon bräuchte ich fünf Stück!“

„Dann haben wir als letztes nur noch Novam… Novaminsulfon. 500 Milligramm!“ Rose hatte die Befürchtung, dass all die Mittel bei ihm wirkungslos waren und sie ihm nicht einmal gegen die Schmerzen helfen konnte. Doch dann nickte er überraschend.

„Geben Sie mir drei davon!“ Unter großer Anstrengung setzte er sich etwas auf und ließ sich von Jackie das Glas Wasser geben, mit dem er die drei Tabletten in einem Zug hinter schluckte.

„Meinen Sie, das wird helfen?“, fragte Rose. Sie half ihm, sich wieder auf den Rücken in die Kissen zu legen und platzierte den kalten Waschlappen auf seiner Stirn.

„Hoffentlich!“, brachte er aus zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Ich mach Ihnen erstmal eine schöne Hühnerbrühe!“, sagte Jackie und verließ das Zimmer. Doch als auch Rose aufstehen wollte, um ihn ein wenig schlafen zu lassen, hielt er sie wieder am Arm zurück. Ihr fiel auf, wie kalt sich seine Hand auf ihrer Haut anfühlte. Er fühlte sich immer etwas kühler an, aber jetzt war er eiskalt – bis auf seine glühende Stirn.

„Bleiben Sie bei mir, Rose?“, fragte er in einem herzzerreißend weinerlichen Ton und schaute sie hilfesuchend an. Wie hätte sie dazu nein sagen können?

„Natürlich bleibe ich bei Ihnen!“, antwortete sie sanft und streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Er schloss dabei die Augen und seufzte.

„Hm, das ist schön… Ich will nicht allein sein!“, murmelte er halb in ihre Hand.

„Sind Sie nicht. Sie haben doch mich!“, sagte Rose aufmunternd. „Schon vergessen? Sie haben mich jetzt am Hals und werden mich nicht so schnell wieder los!“ Sie schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen und er lächelte schwach zurück.

Rose saß noch eine ganze Weile an der Bettkante und leistete ihm Gesellschaft, bis Jackie mit einem Teller Suppe kam. Er hatte zwar nach wie vor keinen Appetit, aber Rose überredete ihn, ein paar Löffel davon zu essen. Sie half ihm sogar dabei – sie musste ihn zum Beispiel daran erinnern, dass die Suppe heiß war, sonst hätte er sich fürchterlich verbrannt – und als er den halben Teller leer hatte, setzte sie sich wieder mit zu ihm aufs Bett.

Sie erzählte ihm leise von ihrem Einkauf mit ihrer Mutter, in welchen Geschäften sie gewesen waren, was sie zum Mittagessen hatten und wie Jackie beinahe gegen eine Straßenlaterne gelaufen war. Währenddessen ließ sein Zittern langsam nach und er bekam auch wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Ab und zu wendete Rose den Lappen auf seiner Stirn und jedes Mal seufzte er dabei. Schließlich rollte sich der Time Lord wieder um sie herum zusammen, nur dass er dieses Mal seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß legte und die Augen schloss.

Überrascht hielt Rose kurz inne. So etwas hatte er noch nie gemacht! Händehalten, feste und lange Umarmungen, kurze zärtliche Berührungen, zum Beispiel wenn er ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares hinters Ohr oder sie sein Pony aus der Stirn strich – das war alles an intimen Gesten. Ab und zu saßen sie auch mal aneinander gelehnt auf der Couch, aber den Kopf im Schoß des anderen hatten sie noch nie gehabt.

Rose fühlte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. In ihrem Bauch flatterten unzählige Schmetterlinge auf, ungeachtet seines erbarmungswürdigen Zustands. Sie rechnete eigentlich damit, dass der Doctor seine neue Position jeden Moment bemerkte und wieder von ihr weg rutschte, aber erstaunlicherweise blieb er, wie er war.

Etwas zittrig vor Aufregung wegen seiner ungewöhnlichen Kontaktfreudigkeit fuhr sie ihm schließlich mit der Hand durchs dichte, weiche Haar. Oh, wie lange hatte sie das schon tun wollen?! Sie liebte sein Haar – es war so weich und sah immer perfekt aus. Aber er hatte sie bisher nur wenige Male an sich ran gelassen, um seine Frisur zu ordnen – und dabei hatte er immer Haargel drin gehabt. Jetzt waren seine fantastischen Haare frisch gewaschen, ohne Gel oder  dergleichen und Rose fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel, als sie mit den dicken, weichen Strähnen spielte und ihm über den Kopf streichelte.  Oh, das könnte sie den ganzen Tag machen! Und es schien, als würden ihre Streicheleinheiten auch dem Doctor gefallen – er wirkte gleich viel entspannter. Mutig fuhr sie fort.

„… Das ist schön!“, brummte er leise und zauberte Rose ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht. Seine Stimme klang mittlerweile etwas fester und kräftiger, das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Tatsächlich ging das Fieber langsam zurück und seine Gedanken wurden etwas klarer. Doch als ihm schließlich bewusst wurde, in welcher Position sie beide sich befanden, war es längst zu spät. Und selbst wenn er die Energie hätte aufbringen können, sich wieder von ihr weg zu drehen, hätte er es dennoch nicht getan – dazu fühlten sich ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und ihre zärtlichen Berührungen einfach viel zu gut an!

„Ja, stimmt!“, flüsterte sie zurück und wurde prompt wieder rot. Gut dass er das nicht sehen konnte, weil er immer noch die Augen geschlossen hielt. Hoffentlich hatte er auch nicht ihren verträumten Tonfall bemerkt. Und plötzlich waren die Schmetterlinge wieder da, aber auch eine neue Welle von Nervosität. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Klar bewegten sie sich beide gerne Mal am Rande ihrer freundschaftlichen Grenze, ach was, sie tanzten manchmal darauf herum, aber jetzt gerade hatten sie sie um einige Meter überschritten. Oder empfand nur sie das so? Den Doctor jedenfalls schien ihre intime Situation gerade reichlich wenig zu stören, obwohl er es doch sonst immer war, der seine Mauern aufrecht hielt. Andererseits hatte er sich auch im Badezimmer schon so unerwartet offen und freizügig verhalten. Also was war plötzlich los mit ihm? Lag das nur daran, dass er krank war und er sich so schlecht fühlte? Oder gab es noch eine andere Ursache? Denn Rose konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass er plötzlich kein Problem mehr damit hatte, ihre Beziehung auf eine neue Ebene zu bringen.

Schließlich räusperte sie sich verlegen. „Doctor, eigentlich wäre es mal wieder Zeit fürs Fieberthermometer!“ Oje, klang ihre Stimme so nervös, wie es sich für sie selbst anhörte?! Schnell überspielte sie ihre Unsicherheit mit einem kleinen Lachen, als der Time Lord auf ihren Vorschlag hin missmutig das Gesicht verzog. Trotzdem machte er den Mund auf, damit sie es ihm erneut unter die Zunge schob.

„Wiffen Fie, daff if…“, fing er an zu reden aber Rose unterbrach ihn.

„Shhh!“, zischte sie ihn an. „Sie haben zwanzig Minuten kaum ein Wort gesagt, aber jetzt wo Sie eine halbe Minute die Klappe halten sollen, wollen Sie plötzlich mit mir reden?!“ Diesmal lachte sie wirklich, als der Doctor eine Schnute zog wie ein kleiner Junge. Beleidigt rollte er sich von ihr weg auf die andere Seite und zeigte ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die kalte Schulter. Da hatte er ihr sagen wollen, was für ein riesen Idiot er war, weil er sich nicht auf eine Beziehung zu ihr einlassen wollte, und sie sagte, er solle die Klappe halten!

Doch Rose war das egal – weil sie nicht wusste, was er hatte sagen wollen. Als das Thermometer piepste, beugte sie sich über ihn und zog es ihm aus dem Mund, noch ehe er selbst drauf schauen konnte.

„36,7.“, las sie laut vor. „Das klingt schon besser! Die Tabletten scheinen wirklich geholfen zu haben!“ Versöhnlich rieb sie ihm über die Schulter und er drehte sich schließlich zurück auf den Rücken, um sie anzusehen.

„Ist aber immer noch zu hoch!“, jammerte er, während er sich den Kopf hielt. Jede Bewegung schmerzte und auch wenn seine Kopfschmerzen besser waren, waren sie doch noch nicht ganz weg.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie noch ein wenig schlafen?!“, schlug Rose vor.

„Ich bin aber nicht mehr müde!“ Der Doctor, ein 900 Jahre alter Time Lord, quengelte wie ein kleines Kind. Rose musste ein Auflachen unterdrücken, denn dann wäre er wirklich beleidigt gewesen.

„Kommen Sie her!“ Rose fasste schließlich einen Entschluss. Wenn der Doctor so bereitwillig  die Grenzen ihrer freundschaftlichen Beziehung überschritt, wäre sie schön blöd, ihn dabei aufzuhalten! So kletterte sie über ihn hinweg und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett, mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil gelehnt und die Beine ausgestreckt auf der Bettdecke, damit er seinen Kopf wieder in ihren Schoß legen konnte. Zu ihrer Überraschung – und heimlichen Freude – tat er auch genau das und ließ sie erneut mit seinen Haaren spielen.

Rose fielen noch ein paar Anekdoten von sich und ihrer Mutter beim Einkaufen ein, zum Beispiel wie sie ein süßes Oberteil, dass es eigentlich nicht mehr in ihrer Größe gab, einfach aus dem Einkaufswagen einer anderen Frau stibitzt hatte und wie sie heute selbst mit dem Bus schwarz gefahren war, weil ihr Dauerticket ja eigentlich noch von vorletztem Jahr war. Oder wie süß ihre Mum den Kellner beim Taccos gefunden hatte und wie der peinlich aus der Wäsche geguckt hatte, als ihre Mutter ihm einen nicht ganz unabsichtlichen Klaps auf den Allerwertesten gegeben hatte. Sie erzählte ihm bis ins kleinste Detail, was Jackie ihr alles zu berichten gehabt hatte und so dauerte es keine Viertelstunde, bis der Doctor, mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß und Roses Hand im Haar, eingeschlafen war. Rose schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf – er war manchmal wirklich wie ein kleines Kind!

 

\---

 

Als es langsam Zeit zum Abendessen war, steckte Jackie den Kopf zur Tür hinein und fand die beiden schlafend vor – Rose an das Kopfteil zurück gelehnt und mit ausgestreckten Beinen, die Hand noch tief in den Haaren des Doctors vergraben, der mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß lag. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Beim Mittagessen erst hatte sie ihrer Tochter auf den Zahn gefühlt und gefragt, was denn jetzt eigentlich zwischen ihr und dem Time Lord lief. Und wie immer hatte Rose ausweichend reagiert und gesagt, sie wären nur gute Freunde und nicht so zusammen, wie immer alle dachten. Aber es waren Szenen wie diese, die Jackie zweifeln ließen, ob Rose ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Die beiden sahen so vertraut miteinander aus, dass sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, dass da nichts zwischen den beiden lief.

Natürlich wusste sie, wie Rose über die Sache dachte und wie sehr sich ihre Tochter wünschte, dass sich ihre Freundschaft mit dem Doctor zu mehr entwickeln würde. Das hatte sie gewusst, als er noch Lederjacke und Jeans getragen hatte, und es war noch um einiges klarer, seitdem er einen engen Anzug trug und – zugegeben – wie ein Sahneschnittchen aussah. Aber wie er darüber dachte, blieb sogar ihr ein Rätsel. Einerseits schenkte er Rose unglaublich tiefgründige, verliebte Blicke, wenn er glaubte, unbeobachtet zu sein – aber natürlich beobachtete Jackie den Freund ihrer Tochter mit Adleraugen, was glaubte er, wer sie war – andererseits schien er sie immer mal wieder auf gesunden Abstand zu sich bringen zu wollen.

Rose hatte ihr von der Französin erzählt, von der er so angetan gewesen war und für die er sie und Mickey links liegen gelassen hatte. Rose war todtraurig deswegen gewesen. Im gleichen Zuge hatte sie ihr auch von Sarah Jane erzählt und was er vor der Pommesbude zu ihr gesagt hatte. Jackie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass das hart gewesen war für ihre Tochter. Sie hätte Rose gern aufgemuntert und ihr erzählt, was seine frühere Regeneration zu Weihnachten zu ihr gesagt hatte – damals war sie in die falsche TARDIS gestolpert und auf seine dritte Inkarnation gestoßen, der ihr am Ende glaubwürdig versichert hatte, niemals einen seiner Begleiter absichtlich zurück zu lassen – aber sie hatte sich am Ende dagegen entschieden. Stattdessen hatte sie ihrer Tochter erklärt, wie Männer manchmal uneindeutige Signale aussenden, wenn sie sich selbst nicht sicher waren, wo eine Beziehung hin führen sollte. Und bei der Erkenntnis waren die beiden dann geblieben.

Aber tatsächlich schien es Jackie immer plausibler, dass der Doctor sehr wohl tiefere Gefühle für ihre Tochter hegte. Aber entweder wusste er selbst nichts davon oder er wollte sie sich einfach nicht eingestehen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Klar, als nahezu unsterblicher Außerirdische würde er Rose irgendwann verlieren und wer kannte den Schmerz einer verlorenen Liebe besser als sie selbst? Trotzdem – hätte sie gewusst, dass ihr nicht viel Zeit mit Pete blieb, sie hätte dennoch für nichts auf der Welt auf die kurze Zeit mit ihm verzichten wollen! Darum fand sie, war der Doctor unfair – nicht nur zu Rose, sondern auch zu sich selbst – dass er ihnen beiden dieses Glück absichtlich vorenthielt. Jackie seufzte und zückte ihr altes Handy, um von den beiden Turteltauben ein Foto zu machen. Das konnte sie dem Doctor unter die Nase reiben, wenn er sich wieder mal nicht benehmen konnte und Rose zeigen, wenn sie Liebeskummer hatte. Und damit schloss sie zufrieden grinsend die Tür und machte sich Abendessen.

 

\---

 

Keine halbe Stunde später wurde Rose unsanft aus ihrem Traum gerissen, weil der Time Lord plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Sie war noch nicht wach genug, um sich zu fragen, was er plötzlich hatte, da hörte sie ihn zuerst gegen den Türrahmen stolpern und dann die Badezimmertür hinter sich zuknallen. Erst dann dämmerte ihr, was plötzlich los war. Schnell stand sie auf und folgte ihm, blieb aber vor der geschlossenen Badtür stehen. Sie hörte ihn husten und spucken. Sie war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie rein gehen sollte oder lieber nicht.

„Doctor, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie laut genug für ihn durch die Tür. Er hustete noch einmal heftig, bevor er antworten konnte.

„Gehen Sie weg!“ Sein leidender Tonfall klang erbarmungswürdig. Er tat ihr unendlich leid und deswegen nahm sie ihm seinen relativ unhöflichen Ausbruch nicht übel.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?!“, versuchte sie es nochmal, kannte aber schon die Antwort.

„Nein!“, jammerte er, bevor er sich erneut übergeben musste.

„Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder?“ Jackie steckte den Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur und Rose rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Wonach hört es sich denn an, Mum?!“, motzte sie. „Er ist krank!“

„‘Tschuldigung!“, antwortete ihre Mutter sarkastisch und verschwand wieder. Sie wusste, wann sie ihre Tochter lieber in Ruhe ließ.

Aus dem Bad hörte Rose weiterhin sein Husten und Spucken. Sie fragte sich, von was sich der Doctor überhaupt übergeben musste, er hatte schon mehrere Stunden nichts mehr gegessen. Aber wahrscheinlich spielte das keine Rolle für das Virus. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos. Klar wollte er sie in diesem Moment nicht bei sich haben, das verstand sie. Aber trotzdem wollte sie ihm irgendwie helfen.

„Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie was brauchen!?“ Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, ob das eine Frage war oder eine Aufforderung und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr sowieso nicht antworten würde. Aber er überraschte sie.

„Ja, mach ich…“, brachte er zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen hervor. Liebevoll lächelnd drehte sie sich schon um, damit sie ihm etwas Privatsphäre geben konnte, doch dann hörte sie noch ein leises „Danke!“ von ihm. Schnell ging sie daraufhin in die Küche, bevor sie doch noch ins Badezimmer stürmte und ihn umarmte. Es war schon lange Zeit fürs Abendessen und auch wenn es unfair gegenüber dem kranken Time Lord war - Roses Hunger war stärker, darum machte sie sich ein Sandwich. Mit dem Teller in der Hand ging sie zu ihrer Mum ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Geht ihm nicht sonderlich gut, hm?!“, fragte ihre Mutter beiläufig, während sie an ihrem Tee nippte und fernsah.

„Nein, offenbar nicht!“, antworte Rose und rieb sich müde die Augen. Sie hasste es, so plötzlich geweckt zu werden.

„Ich dachte ja eigentlich immer, er kann gar nicht krank werden…“, sagte Jackie. „…weil er doch ein Außerirdischer ist und so.“

Rose verstand ihre Mutter irgendwie. Sie hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass er krank werden konnte. „Es ist eine Ausnahmesituation, Mum.“, antwortete Rose zwischen zwei Bissen. „Immerhin ist er absichtlich mit dem Virus infiziert worden. Und das war auch noch extra auf Time Lords zugeschnitten!“

„Das ist auch so was, was ich nicht verstehe…“, fuhr Jackie fort. „Wieso haben die anderen Aliens das gemacht? Ich meine, die wussten, dass er ein Time Lord ist und haben ihn trotzdem absichtlich mit so einem Virus angesteckt? Wieso sollten die das tun?“

„Da draußen gibt es eben nicht nur freundliche Aliens, Mum!“, sagte Rose trocken und schaute ihre Mutter ungläubig an. Dachte sie im Ernst, im Rest des Universums herrschten Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen? „Soweit ich mitbekommen habe, sind manche Völker nach dem Zeitkrieg nicht sonderlich gut auf Time Lords zu sprechen. … Naja, der Krieg hat offenbar viel verändert….“, erklärte Rose weiter. Sie hatte vom Doctor die eine oder andere Geschichte vom Krieg und von Gallifrey gehört und ihr war aufgefallen, dass selbst er kein einziges, freundliches Wort für den Rest seiner Rasse übrig gehabt hatte. Und schließlich musste es auch einen Grund dafür gegeben haben, warum er sich am Ende für ein so radikales Ende entschieden hatte…

„Hm, ich schätze, selbst er kann sich nicht überall nur Freunde machen…“, sagte Jackie. Aus dem Bad hörten die beiden Frauen einen neuen Hustenanfall und verzogen voller Mitleid das Gesicht. „Meinst du, er wird bald wieder gesund?“, fragte ihre Mutter weiter. Auch wenn sie oft so tat, als könne sie den Doctor überhaupt nicht leiden, in Momenten wie diesen wurde klar, dass sie das nicht ernst meinte. Rose konnte ehrliche Sorge aus der Stimme ihrer Mutter heraushören.

„Natürlich wird er wieder gesund!“, sagte Rose mit felsenfester Überzeugung. „Er ist stärker, als er aussieht!“

Jackie sah sie mit skeptisch gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Im Ernst, du hast nicht gesehen, was er alles aushalten kann!“, sagte Rose überzeugt.  

Doch Jackie blieb argwöhnisch. „Aber er ist so dünn!“, sagte sie. „Ich meine, vor seiner Veränderung zu Weihnachten hätte ich dir das vielleicht geglaubt, aber jetzt? Ich meine, was trägt er eigentlich? Super Slimfit oder was?“

Rose lachte auf, trotz ihrer Sorge um ihn. „Das hat nichts zu sagen, Mum, glaub mir!“ Rose drehte den Kopf von ihrer Mutter weg, damit diese nicht sah, wie sie rot anlief. „Er sieht zwar nicht so aus und zeigt es auch fast nie, aber er kann ziemlich stark und ausdauernd sein, wenn er muss.“ Und weil Jackie sie noch immer ungläubig ansah, erzählte ihr Rose von Lagomo IV, als er für sie tagelang durch Wüste, Eislandschaft, Dschungel und Grasland gerannt und an seine körperlichen Grenzen gekommen war, nur um sie zu finden und zu retten. Er hatte tagelang Umwelteinflüsse ausgestanden, die ein Mensch keine Stunde ausgehalten hätte und das sogar lange Zeit ohne Nahrung und Wasser. Er war Berge hoch- und wieder runter geklettert, hatte in völliger Erschöpfung meilenweit um sein Leben rennen müssen, hatte mit eigenartig mutierten Riesentieren gekämpft und hatte einen Stromschlag abbekommen, der heftiger war als ein Blitzeinschlag. Und all das hatte sie mit angesehen und war zutiefst beeindruckt gewesen von der körperlichen Leistungsfähigkeit des Time Lords.

Jackie machte große Augen, als sie das alles hörte. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass der dünne Neunmalklug zu so etwas im Stande war. Das hatte sie ihm wirklich nicht zugetraut. Umso eigenartiger war es für sie, ihn jetzt so krank und elend zu erleben.

„Das heißt also, wenn er jetzt so wehleidig ist, muss es ihm schon wirklich schlecht gehen?!“, fasste Jackie zusammen und Rose nickte traurig.

„Ja, so kenne ich ihn auch nicht.“, sagte sie leise und spielte nervös mit den übrigen Brotkrümeln auf ihrem Teller. „Sonst lässt er es sich nie anmerken, wenn es ihm schlecht geht. Mich wundert es, dass er sich überhaupt so zeigt. Er hätte sich auch irgendwo in der TARDIS einschließen können, bis alles vorbei ist.“

„Naja, vielleicht will er auch mal ausnahmsweise umsorgt werden. Du weißt, wie kranke Männer sind!“  

Doch Rose blieb skeptisch. Der Doctor war nicht so wie andere Männer mit Männergrippe. Er hatte sich schon des Öfteren verletzt und hatte nie auch nur ansatzweise rumgejammert. Im Gegenteil, meistens spielte er alles nur herunter und sagte, es ginge ihm gut. Warum benahm er sich also jetzt so komisch?

Wie aufs Stichwort hörten die beiden Frauen, wie die Badezimmertür aufging und wie der kranke Time Lord wieder in Roses Schlafzimmer schlurfte. Sie sahen sich kurz vielsagend an, bevor Rose aufsprang und ihm folgte.

 

\---

 

Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, lag der Doctor schon wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf der Seite, zusammengerollt und zitternd. Er sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Geht’s wieder?“, fragte sie leise und legte sich vorsichtig neben ihn aufs Bett.  

„Mh-mh.“, verneinte er schwach, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Voller Mitleid rieb sie ihm über den Rücken. „…Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich mich schon jemals habe übergeben müssen….“, murmelte er nach einer kurzen Pause und Rose konnte hören, wie unangenehm ihm die ganze Sache war. „… Wenn, dann ist es eine Ewigkeit her und ich erinnere mich nicht dran.“

„Das muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein!“, versicherte sie ihm. „Sie sind krank, da kann das schon mal vorkommen!“

Er lachte kurz schwach auf. „Vor Ihnen ist mir nichts peinlich! … Fast nichts!“, sagte er und Rose lächelte liebevoll, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.

„…Als Kind war ich oft krank gewesen…“, fuhr er schließlich leise fort. Rose horchte auf. Er hatte erst ein einziges Mal von seiner Kindheit erzählt. Er hatte angedeutet, sich schon als Kind auf Gallifrey immer sehr einsam gefühlt zu haben, obwohl er mit anderen Kindern im selben Haus aufgewachsen war. Aber auf ihr Nachfragen hin hatte er nicht mehr erzählen wollen.

„Gab es auf Gallifrey Krankheiten?“, fragte sie, von plötzlicher Neugier gepackt.

„Ein paar…“, antwortete er und lachte noch mal kurz humorlos auf. „Ich glaube, ich hatte sie alle!“

Rose lachte mit ihm. Es tat gut, ihn wieder Witze machen zu hören, auch wenn sein Stimme leise war und schwach klang.

„…Aber seitdem ich von dort weg bin, war ich nicht mehr krank gewesen!“ Er stöhnte schmerzhaft auf und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem – ihrem – Kissen. Rose streichelte ihm erneut voller Mitleid über den Rücken.

„Wie ist Ihre Temperatur jetzt?“, fragte sie und rutschte noch ein Stück näher zu ihm heran. Durch den Stoff seines T-Shirts konnte sie bereits fühlen, dass er wieder Fieber haben musste. Aber da er nichts sagte, beugte sie sich über ihn, griff das Thermometer vom Nachttisch und drehte ihn sanft an der Schulter zu sich herum. „Mund auf!“, sagte sie mit einem kleinen schelmischen Grinsen. Doch er sah es leider nicht. Der Doctor hielt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Augen zusammengekniffen und atmete angestrengt. Trotzdem machte er den Mund für sie auf.

„Wieder 39,5!“, seufzte sie eine halbe Minute später. „Wollen Sie nochmal ein paar von den Tabletten haben? Die haben heute Mittag doch ganz gut gegen das Fieber gewirkt!“

Der Doctor schüttelte schwach den Kopf – und bereute es sofort, denn seine Kopfschmerzen waren fürchterlich. „Nicht wieder auf leeren Magen.“, sagte er.

„Oh, ich hab Sie gar nicht gefragt!“, sagte Rose plötzlich mit schlechtem Gewissen. „Wollen Sie was essen? Ich hab mir grade ein Sandwich gemacht!“

Doch er schüttelte erneut den Kopf – und stöhnte sofort auf. „Nein, kein Essen!“

„Wenigstens was trinken? Ich kann Ihnen einen Tee machen?“

„Mh-mh!“ Wieder verneinte er.

„Was kann ich Ihnen dann Gutes tun?“ Rose fühlte sich schon wieder so hilflos und diesmal war ihr Frust darüber klar in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Der Doctor öffnete endlich die Augen und schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Auch er hatte ihren Unmut gehört. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie kurz. „Sie tun mir schon mehr Gutes als Sie wissen und mehr als ich verdiene!“, sagte er leise und trotz seines angedeuteten Lächelns konnte Rose in seinen traurigen Augen erkennen, wie ernst er das Gesagte meinte.

Wie war das? War er wirklich der Meinung, er hätte ihre Hilfe nicht verdient? Solche Sätze kannte sie nur von ihrem alten Doctor in Jeans und Lederjacke, doch nicht von ihm! Sie dachte eigentlich, seit seiner Regeneration war er weniger melancholisch und depressiv – aber scheinbar schlummerten solche Gedanken noch immer tief in ihm. Rose holte schon Luft, um zu protestieren und ihm zu sagen, dass gerade er alles Gute verdiene und sie diejenige war, die doch eigentlich völlig nutzlos war, da fuhr er im möglichst beiläufigen Tonfall fort.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, wir kommen hierher, damit wenigstens Sie die Zeit zuhause genießen können, solange ich flachliege.“ Der Doctor wurde plötzlich von einem erneuten starken Zittern durchgeschüttelt. Er stöhnte leise, schloss die Augen und drehte sich auf die Seite, zu ihr hingewandt. Rose legte sich neben ihn, so nah wie sie sich traute, um geradeso noch als platonisch durchgehen zu können. „Stattdessen langweilen Sie sich und müssen sich um einen blöden, alten Time Lord kümmern, der es geschafft hat, sich mit einem genetisch veränderten Virus infizieren zu lassen!“, fuhr er mit einem gequälten Lächeln fort, doch in seiner Stimme war echtes Bedauern zu hören.

„Ich langweile mich nicht!“, widersprach sie. „Und ich kümmer‘ mich gern um Sie, Doctor!“ Rose lag jetzt wirklich nah vor ihm. Ihre Gesichter waren nur durch wenige Zentimeter getrennt. Wenn es ihm nicht so schlecht gegangen wäre, hätte dieser Moment einer ihrer Augenblicke werden können – vorausgesetzt, sie hätte ihn je irgendwie in ihr Bett bekommen…

Mit klopfenden Herzen – Rose hoffte, er konnte es nicht schlagen hören – strich sie ihm erst das Pony aus der Stirn und fuhr dann mit den Fingerspitzen in einer hauchzarten Berührung über seine Wange. Sie fühlte sich ihm plötzlich so nah wie selten zuvor. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzten aufgeregt, als sie sich vorstellte wie es wäre, ihn jetzt einfach zu küssen.

Der Doctor erschauderte bei ihrer zarten Berührung, dieses Mal jedoch nicht vom Fieber. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie nah Rose plötzlich vor ihm lag. Er fühlte ihren angenehm kühlen Atem auf seiner glühend heißen Haut und als er ihr tief in die karamellfarbenen Augen schaute, beschleunigte sich der Rhythmus seiner beiden Herzen.

Eigentlich hätte er diese intime Nähe direkt unterbinden müssen und wenn er wirklich bei Verstand gewesen wäre, wäre er vermutlich mit einem witzigen Spruch auf den Lippen unauffällig ein Stück zurück gewichen und hätte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Rose gebracht – nicht zwingend, weil er das unbedingt wollte, sondern weil es vernünftig und das Richtige gewesen wäre! Aber überraschenderweise störte es ihn gerade gar nicht, sie so nah bei sich zu haben – im Gegenteil, sein erster –und auch sein zweiter und dritter – Impuls war sogar, sie noch näher zu sich zu ziehen und seine Lippen auf ihre zu pressen. Nur mit großer, innerer Anstrengung hielt er sich zurück. Er wusste ja, dass seine Hemmschwellen von dem Virus und dem hohen Fieber gerade bröckelten oder vielmehr fast komplett eingerissen waren. Daher war er sich nicht sicher, ob er die Situation und Roses Handlungen wirklich richtig deutete und ob seine Reaktion darauf auch angemessen wäre! Und er war ja auch gerade wirklich krank! Was dachte er, wohin das ganze führen sollte?!

Er hätte gern etwas gesagt, irgendetwas, um diesen intimen Moment etwas aufzulockern und seinen Mund davon abzuhalten, sie doch noch zu küssen. Aber sein sonst so überaktives und unermüdliches Hirn war plötzlich wieder wie leergefegt. Er machte den Mund auf, aber es kam kein Ton über seine Lippen. Stattdessen war er wie gebannt von ihren tiefen Augen und dem angenehmen Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

Rose lächelte plötzlich und wiederholte die zärtliche Geste ihrer Hand auf seiner Wange. „Was ist los Doctor, habe ich Sie sprachlos gemacht?“, flüsterte sie und ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem kleinen neckischen Grinsen – einem wohlbekannten neckischen Grinsen, welches sie immer aufsetzte, wenn sie flirtete!  

Das holte ihn schließlich aus seiner Starre und riss auch noch die letzten Reste seiner Mauer zu Rose ein – ach ja, und die letzten noch funktionierenden Hirnzellen, die ihn davon abgehalten hatten, sie zu küssen, gleich mit! Noch ehe er wirklich realisierte, was er da tat, hatte er schon die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückt, die Augen geschlossen und presste nun seine Lippen fest auf ihre. Seine Herzen setzten beide einen Moment aus und ihm schwamm der Kopf – ob vor Glücksgefühlen oder dem Fieber konnte er nicht mehr unterscheiden. Und es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte nur noch dieses Gefühl genießen und ihre Lippen endlich auf seinen spüren, wie unangemessen das auch immer gerade war.

Jetzt aber war Rose diejenige, die in eine Art Schockstarre gefallen war. Natürlich hatte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass er sie küssen würde. Aber sie hätte im Traum nicht daran geglaubt, dass er das auch tatsächlich tun würde! Deswegen dauerte es einen Augenblick, bis sie realisierte, dass er jetzt wirklich seine Lippen auf ihre presste und dass sie sich das nicht nur einbildete. Aber als er auch noch seine freie Hand um ihre Schulter legte und sie noch näher zu sich heran zog, schloss sie endlich die Augen und gab sich dem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl hin, endlich von ihm geküsst zu werden. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie verrückt in ihrer Brust und das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch explodierte förmlich zu einem Feuerwerk von Schmetterlingen. Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet? Der Doctor küsste sie! ER küsste SIE, nicht anders herum! Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich!

Doch leider kam viel zu schnell der nagende Zweifel zurück. Warum tat er das jetzt plötzlich? Er hätte sie im Leben nicht geküsst, wenn er nicht krank gewesen wäre! Schließlich war ER es doch, der ihre Beziehung auf rein freundschaftlicher Ebene halten wollte!

Obwohl sich Rose nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als genau diesen Moment, fühlte sich etwas nicht richtig an. Seine weichen Lippen waren so warm, geradezu heiß, auf ihren! Und eigentlich hatte sie sich immer vorgestellt, dass sie sich eher kühl anfühlen würden, so wie der Rest seiner Haut immer kühl im Vergleich zu ihrer war.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Hammerschlag, obwohl sie ihr ja eigentlich nicht neu war – er hatte Fieber! Ziemlich hohes Fieber! Er war krank und das alles war nicht richtig! Möglicherweise konnte er gar nicht mehr klar denken. Und sie nutzte seine Situation schamlos aus! Die Schuldgefühle ließen sie leise gegen seine Lippen wimmern. Sie wollte den Kuss nicht unterbrechen, aber sie musste! Er war offensichtlich nicht bei Verstand, sonst würde er das hier gar nicht tun! Genau wie er im Badezimmer offenbar nicht bei sich gewesen war. Das Fieber oder das Virus oder beides zusammen mussten ihm das Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigt haben…

Sie genoss noch für drei weitere sündhafte Sekunden das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren, bevor sie sich schließlich widerwillig von ihm löste und versuchte, wieder etwas Abstand zu ihm zu bekommen. Doch er wollte offenbar nichts von Abstand wissen und folgte ihr, sodass am Ende seine glühend heiße Stirn gegen ihre gelehnt war. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete angestrengter als zuvor, was ihre Vermutung untermauerte.

„Doctor, Sie sind krank!“, flüsterte sie reuevoll und hielt sein Gesicht in beiden Händen fest. Sie hatte es gerade so geschafft, ihre Lippen von seinen zu lösen. Ihn aber ganz von sich zu schieben, brachte sie nicht übers Herz, vor allem dann nicht, wenn er so offensichtlich ihre Nähe suchte. Doch mit der Stirn an seiner fühlte sie noch deutlicher, wie heiß er eigentlich war. „Sie haben wirklich hohes Fieber!“, fuhr sie deshalb leise fort, als er nicht reagierte. „Und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass sie mich küssen würden, wenn sie keins hätten!“

Er seufzte und endlich schlug er die Augen wieder auf. Sein sonst so durchdringender Blick war verschwommen und unfokussiert. Er sah sie nicht einmal direkt an, sondern hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„Sie haben Recht, tut mir leid!“, sagte er leise, während er erneut von einem Zittern durchgeschüttelt wurde. Und als würde er jetzt erst wirklich realisieren, was er getan hatte, kniff er die Augen fest zusammen und schüttelte gegen ihre Stirn den Kopf, während sie weiterhin sein Gesicht umfasst hielt. „Rose, es tut mir leid!“, wiederholte er mit klar hörbarer, aufkommender Panik. „Ich hätte das nicht …!“

„Shh, ist schon gut, Doctor!“, unterbrach Rose ihn. Sie wollte nicht hören, dass er das nicht hätte tun dürfen – sie wusste genau, dass er so empfand, aber es von ihm ausgesprochen zu hören, würde ihr einen heftigen Stich ins Herz versetzen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er es bereute. „Wie gesagt, Sie haben hohes Fieber und können wahrscheinlich gar nicht klar denken!“, sagte sie ein wenig bitter. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, der Doctor würde sie küssen, weil er es so wollte und ohne es hinterher zu bereuen! Und nicht, weil er im Fieberwahn war! Aber vermutlich war das alles, was sie je bekommen würde…

Er dagegen musste erst einmal seine Gedanken neu sortieren und sich sammeln. Roses kühle Haut auf seinem Gesicht und ihre sanfte Stimme halfen ihm dabei. So wie sie ihm immer half! Sie war so fantastisch! Und wunderbar! Und so, so perfekt! Er spürte, wie sein Impuls, sie erneut zu küssen, wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen drohte und zwang sich, derlei Gedanken zu verdrängen. Doch es war verdammt schwer. Sein Hirn, welches sonst mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit arbeitete, schien jetzt nur noch im Kriechstromtempo zu funktionieren und Instinkte und Impulse statt Vernunft und Logik zu bedienen. Er sollte ihr endlich sagen, warum er sich plötzlich so benahm… Nicht dass er sie am Ende so sehr verschreckte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr begleiten wollte – allein der Gedanke war unerträglich!

„Nein, das ist es nicht…“, sagte er mit etwas festerer Stimme und schüttelte den Kopf, was ihn jedoch gleich wieder zusammenzucken und die Augen schmerzhaft zusammenkneifen ließ. „Das Virus… oder das Fieber… vielleicht auch beides zusammen… es grillt meine Neuronen und Synapsen…“, versuchte er, sich zu erklären. „Es tut mir so leid… meine Hemmschwellen leiden darunter… und ich bin etwas…“ –er nahm sich ein paar Sekunden, um nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen– „ungefiltert…“

Rose musste unweigerlich kurz auflachen bei dem Begriff. Das wäre nicht das Wort gewesen, was sie dafür gewählt hätte. Sie hätte vielleicht enthemmt gesagt, oder ungehindert, oder…. Aber Moment…  Wie war das gerade? Hatte er gerade gesagt, das Fieber senke seine Hemmschwellen? Aber würde das nicht bedeuten, dass er sie gar nicht im Fieberwahn geküsst hatte, sondern weil er das tatsächlich wollte und ohne Hemmung diesem Impuls gefolgt war? Aber nein, das konnte er so nicht gemeint haben… Andererseits würde das sein untypisches Verhalten heute Morgen im Badezimmer erklären…

„Rose?“ Seine betretene Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ihr fiel ein, dass sie ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig war. Der Doctor sah sie jetzt endlich wieder an, aber sein Ausdruck war verunsichert. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so verletzbar gesehen – es brach ihr fast das Herz! Sie hielt noch immer sein Gesicht in ihren Händen, mit ihrer Stirn gegen seine gelehnt. Und sie konnte seinen schnellen, keuchenden Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, was sie wirklich, wirklich ablenkte. Was sollte sie sagen?  

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ihm beruhigend mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar fuhr. „Schon gut, Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen!“, sagte sie schließlich und spürte, wie er daraufhin erleichtert ausatmete. „Wie Sie schon sagten, das Fieber röstet ihre… Neu….“

„Neuronen und Synapsen!“, half er ihr, jetzt auch wieder mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Ja genau, das war‘s!“ Sie grinste mit ihrer Zunge im Mundwinkel. Der Doctor musste dabei aufpassen, nicht schon wieder unangemessen zu reagieren. „Hauptsache Sie werden bald wieder gesund!“, fuhr Rose wieder etwas ernster fort. „Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen um Sie, Doctor! Sind Sie sich sicher, dass das Virus keinen ernsten Schaden anrichtet?“ Erneut strich sie ihm durchs Haar und für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und seufzte leise dabei. Rose ging das Herz auf, als sie seine Reaktion darauf beobachtete. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sehr ihm das gefiel…  

„Ja, keine Sorge.“, sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, es sieht schlimm aus… nun ja, es fühlt sich ehrlich gesagt auch schlimm an… aber nur mit dem hohen Fieber kriege ich dieses lästiges Virus wieder los…“ Entkräftet legte er seinen Kopf wieder in das Kissen. Den geringen Abstand zu ihr veränderte er dabei aber nicht. Nur sein Blick wurde wieder etwas abwesend, bevor er müde die Augen schloss.

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte Rose leise.

„Fieber ist nur ein Abwehrmechanismus des Körpers…“, erklärte er leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Seine Stimme wurde schwächer. „Die meisten Krankheitserreger können höhere Temperaturen nicht ertragen… Deswegen hat die Natur Fieber erfunden…“, und er wurde immer langsamer beim Reden. Rose ahnte, dass er kurz davor war, wieder einzuschlafen. „…Blöd nur, dass Time Lords immer alles übertreiben müssen…“

Rose lächelte. Aber sie verstand nun, was er meinte.

„Rose?“, sagte er leise und öffnete überraschenderweise noch einmal die Augen, um sie anzusehen. Sein Blick war wieder etwas klarer, aber unendlich traurig. „Bleiben Sie bei mir?“, fragte er leise.

Obwohl sie auch ein wenig irritiert war, warum er sie das plötzlich fragte, lächelte Rose ihn liebevoll an. „Ja, natürlich bleibe ich bei Ihnen!“, antwortete sie ihm und streichelte ihm sanft übers Gesicht.

„Wie lange?“ In seiner Stimme war ganz klar seine Angst herauszuhören, sie zu verlieren und Rose hatte mittlerweile sogar Mühe, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er war so einsam!

„Für immer!“, antwortete sie. Sie sah, wie er erleichtert ausatmend die Augen schloss und sie war froh darüber, denn daraufhin lief ihr tatsächlich eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Rose sah ihm dabei zu, wie er langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er bald wieder auf den Beinen war. Trotz seiner Worte machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn. Sie hatte ihn schließlich noch nie so geschwächt und elend erlebt. Oder so offen und ehrlich. Oder so anhänglich und berührungsfreudig.

Gedankenverloren strich sie sich mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Lippen, die nur ein paar Minuten zuvor gegen seine gepresst waren. Dieser Moment, in dem er sie endlich geküsst hatte, wiederholte sich wieder und wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge und schon allein der Gedanke daran brachte das Bauchkribbeln zurück. Und ihr gingen seine leisen Worte nicht aus dem Kopf – dass er glaubte, sie nicht verdient zu haben und ihr jetzt, wo er krank war, zur Last zu fallen… dass das Virus und das Fieber seine Hemmschwellen senkten… und dass er deshalb so ‚ungefiltert‘ war… ‚ungefiltert‘ hatte er gesagt. Eigentlich klang dieses Wort in dem Moment etwas aus dem Kontext gerissen. Und doch hatte er sich die Mühe gemacht, vorher über genau dieses Wort nachzudenken und hatte sich bewusst für ‚ungefiltert‘ entschieden, obwohl es naheliegendere und einfachere Wörter mit derselben Bedeutung gegeben hätte. Hatte das Wort mehr zu bedeuten? Mit einem Filter hielt man normalerweise etwas zurück und ließ nur etwas Bestimmtes, Ausgewähltes hindurch… Wieso benutzte er das Wort dann im Bezug auf sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber? Meinte er, dass er sonst etwas bewusst vor ihr zurückhielt, also ‚filterte‘, und dass er sich jetzt ohne seine Hemmschwellen so benahm, wie er eigentlich wollte?

Konnte es vielleicht doch sein, dass er sich insgeheim eine engere Beziehung zu ihr wünschte, aber dass ihn seine so sorgfältig aufrecht erhaltenen Mauern und Grenzen zwischen ihnen und seine ganzen selbst auferlegten Regeln davon abhielten? Wie oft schon hatte er sich ihr gegenüber zweideutig verhalten? Wie oft hatte er eine Umarmung oder einen intensiven Blick in die Länge gezogen, einen ihrer Momente daraus gemacht, nur um ihn dann doch wieder plötzlich zunichte zu machen? Und wie oft hatte er Sätze nicht zu Ende gebracht, wie damals, vor dem Imbiss mit Sarah-Jane. Waren das solche Momente gewesen, in denen er bewusst etwas vor ihr zurückhielt? Und wenn ja, was hielt er zurück?

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war bestimmt nur wieder ihr Wunschdenken, was jetzt Dinge in seine Worte interpretierte, die gar nicht da waren. Vielleicht meinte er auch ‚ungefiltertes‘ Verhalten in Bezug auf seine Krankheit – sie hatte ja auch schon festgestellt, dass er sich sonst eigentlich nie anmerken ließ, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, aber jetzt offen sein Elend zeigte und sich bereitwillig umsorgen ließ. Das musste es sein, was er mit ungefiltert eigentlich gemeint hatte! Bestimmt!

Dennoch, ein gewisser Zweifel – oder vielmehr eine gewisse Hoffnung – blieb in ihrem Hinterkopf zurück. Und schließlich schlief auch sie neben ihm ein, mit dem Arm über seine Schulter gelegt, und träumte von Kaffeefiltern.


	2. Chapter 2

Da Rose viel zu früh am Abend eingeschlafen war, wachte sie auch viel zu früh am Morgen wieder auf. Das wusste sie schon, als sie die Augen aufschlug und es draußen gerade mal dämmerte. Auch war es für die Estates noch viel zu leise vor ihrem Fenster. Sie vermutete, dass es zwischen 5 und 6 Uhr war. Aber sie war plötzlich hell wach und glaubte nicht, noch einmal einschlafen zu können.

Sie versuchte, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, doch es ging nicht. Über ihrer Taille lag ein schwerer Arm und hinter ihr lag der dazugehörige Rest – natürlich, sie war wieder neben dem Doctor eingeschlafen. Dieses Mal lag er offenbar direkt hinter ihr und hielt sie im Arm, das Gesicht in ihrem zerwühlten Haar vergraben und die linke Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Seinen rechten Arm hatte er in der Nacht unter dem Kopfkissen hindurch unter ihren Kopf geschoben, sodass sie im schwachen Licht auf seine nach oben halb geöffnete Hand schauen konnte. Wegen seiner ruhigen, tiefen Atmung in ihrem Nacken – und vielleicht dem leisesten Hauch eines kaum hörbaren Schnarchens – vermutete Rose, dass der Time Lord noch fest schlief. Sie berührte ihn sachte an der Innenseite seiner vor ihr liegenden Hand – seine langen Finger zuckten kurz dabei – und atmete erleichtert aus, als sich seine Haut wieder kühler gegen ihre anfühlte. Das Fieber schien wieder abgeklungen zu sein – zumindest fürs Erste. Und er hatte offenbar nicht wieder so stark geschwitzt wie in der Nacht davor, denn ihr Rücken fühlte sich trocken an. Hoffentlich ging es ihm heute besser!

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Ja, so aufzuwachen, daran könnte sie sich gewöhnen. Und am liebsten hätte sie auch einfach wieder die Augen zugemacht, um seine Nähe noch ein wenig länger zu genießen – wenn sie sich konzentrierte, konnte sie sogar seine Herzschläge in ihrem Rücken spüren – aber leider ging das nicht. Das hieß, es ging theoretisch schon, aber ihre Blase drückte. Sie konnte wirklich nicht länger liegen bleiben.

Rose wollte ihn dennoch nicht aufwecken, also schälte sie sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung, bevor sie aufstand und leise ihr Zimmer verließ. Ihr erster Weg führte sie natürlich ins Badezimmer, wo sie die Toilette benutzte, duschte und sich zurecht machte. Dann machte sie sich in der Küche einen Tee und setzte sich eine Weile vor den Fernseher, um Wiederholungen von irgendwelchen Sitcoms zu schauen, die sie eigentlich ohnehin nicht interessierten. Anderthalb Stunden zappte sie durch die Kanäle, bevor sie Geräusche aus dem kleinen Flur hörte. Ihre Mum war aufgestanden. Dann konnten sie ja auch gemeinsam frühstücken.

„Wie geht‘s ihm?“, fragte ihre Mutter, als sie zusammen am Tisch saßen.

„Weiß noch nicht, er schläft noch.“, antwortete Rose, an ihrem Toast kauend. „Aber ich glaube, sein Fieber ist wieder runter gegangen.“

„Du hast die Nacht wieder bei ihm geschlafen, hm!?“ Jackies Augenbraue wanderte skeptisch nach oben und Rose witterte eine ihrer typischen Tyler-Diskussionen. Aber darauf hatte sie heute wirklich keine Lust.

„Ja, na und?“, sagte sie und konnte ihren trotzigen Unterton nicht ganz verbergen. „Es ging ihm gestern Abend sehr schlecht und ich wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen!“ Ihre Stimme war ein klein wenig zu hoch und ihre Mine ein bisschen zu unschuldig. Ihre Mutter ahnte genau, dass da noch mehr gewesen war, was Rose ihr verheimlichte.

„Und?“, fragte sie deshalb nach und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Was ‚und‘?“ Ihre Tochter wandte den Blick ab. Trotzdem sah Jackie, dass sie rot wurde um die Wangen  und als sie auch noch nervös an ihren Fingern knabberte, fing sie an zu lachen.

„Liebes, bitte! Ich kann dir an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass du mir was verheimlichst! Was war los?“, fragte sie und Rose verdrehte genervt die Augen. Ihre Mutter war zu gut in so etwas und viel zu neugierig!

„Nichts! Gar nichts! Wir haben nur geredet!“, sagte Rose und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Nicht mal sie selbst nahm sich diese Schwindelei ab.

Jackie schüttelte den Kopf und zog genüsslich langsam ihr altes Handy aus der Tasche ihres Morgenmantels. Dann tippte sie eine Weile darauf herum und schob es schließlich über den kleinen Tisch zu ihrer Tochter. „Würdest du das ‚nur reden‘ nennen?“, fragte sie und versuchte – nicht sehr erfolgreich – ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Böses ahnend nahm Rose das Telefon und schaute auf das Display. Sie fühlte, wie ihr noch mehr Blut ins Gesicht schoss und ihr die Kinnlade herunter klappte bei dem Anblick des Bildes. Aber sie war gleichzeitig auch erleichtert. Es hätte auch schlimmer sein können…

„Wann hast du uns fotografiert?“, protestierte Rose trotzdem, als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Auf dem Telefon war ein Foto geöffnet, dass ihre Mutter offenbar gestern Abend gemacht haben musste, nachdem auch Rose dicht neben dem Doctor eingeschlafen war. Auf dem Bild war klar zu erkennen, dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren und dass sie ihren Arm über seine Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur nochmal nach euch sehen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe!“, erklärte Jackie, leise lachend. „Aber ihr lagt so süß nebeneinander, da musste ich ein Foto machen! – Guck dir das Nächste an!“

Rose drückte die Taste auf dem Handy und es kam ein weiteres Bild. Es war vom selben Nachmittag, als sie im Sitzen und an das Kopfteil gelehnt eingeschlafen war, mit der Hand in den Haaren vom Doctor, der seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß liegen hatte.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du mir nichts sagen willst?“, fragte Jackie nochmal und steckte ihr Telefon wieder ein, bevor ihre Tochter noch auf die Idee kam und die Bilder löschte.

Rose seufzte geschlagen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter nur darauf wartete, dass sie endlich zugab, dass da mehr zwischen ihr und dem Time Lord lief. Oder dass einer von beiden sich oder den anderen verriet. In Ihren Augen waren die beiden Situationen auf den Fotos eindeutige Beweise, dass Rose mit dem Doctor eine waschechte Beziehung am Laufen hatte. Aber es war doch eigentlich ganz anders!

„Wir sind nicht zusammen, Mum!“, sagte Rose und rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich bitte dich, die Bilder…“, fing Jackie an zu diskutieren, aber Rose unterbrach sie.

„Ich weiß, wie das aussieht, aber nein, wir sind wirklich nicht zusammen!“ Rose klang mittlerweile verärgert. Frustriert? Wohl eher das Letztere. „Das würde er eh nie zulassen!“  

Jackie musterte Rose einen Moment lang. Sie hatte die Veränderung in der Stimmlage ihrer Tochter bemerkt und fragte sich, woher die plötzliche Enttäuschung kam. War sie da auf einen wunden Punkt gestoßen? Ja, sie wusste, was Rose für den Doctor empfand und sie wusste auch, dass er sich quer stellte. Aber normalerweise reagierte ihre Tochter auf ihre Sticheleien nie so frustriert. Was war los?  „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte sie deshalb etwas versöhnlicher. „Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“

„Nichts!“ Roses Ton ließ jedoch genau das Gegenteil vermuten. Aber Jackie musste nicht nachfragen. Ihre Tochter fuhr von ganz allein fort. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er sich in einem Moment so verhält, als …, nur um im nächsten dann wieder seine Mauern hochzuziehen und… keine Ahnung… gestern Abend hat er …“ Rose konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. Und schließlich traf sie eine Entscheidung. „Kann ich dich was fragen, Mum?“, fing sie an, während sie nervös mit dem Essen auf ihrem Teller spielte. Jackie hob neugierig die Augenbrauen, drängte sie aber ausnahmsweise nicht, weiter zu sprechen. Das musste sie auch gar nicht. „Was denkst du, geht wohl in seinem verqueren Kopf vor, wenn er mich… krank wie er ist und mit dem hohen Fieber… plötzlich… küsst, aber-…“

„Er hat was?!“, rief Jackie entsetzt dazwischen. Obwohl, so richtig entsetzt war es eigentlich nicht. Sie tat immer so, als würde sie eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden missbilligen, aber genaugenommen wünschte sie sich für ihre Tochter doch auch nur das Beste und wenn sie sich nun mal in diesen außerirdischen Zeitreisenden verguckt hatte, stand sie dem natürlich nicht im Weg. Vielleicht war sie eher überrascht, dass der Time Lord plötzlich einen solchen Schritt gemacht hatte, wo er doch gerade so krank war und all das.

Rose ließ sich nicht beirren und sprach weiter. „-…Aber sich gleich danach wieder entschuldigt und meint, dass seine Hemmschwellen durch das Virus gesunken sind und er sich deshalb ‚ungefiltert‘ benehmen würde?“ Ihr fiel es schwer, ihrer Mutter vom letzten Abend zu erzählen, aber sie war die einzige, die sie in der Sache um Rat fragen konnte, weil sie den Doctor kannte. Früher hatte sie immer mit ihrer Mum über Jungs gequatscht und sie wusste, dass sie mit ihr über alles reden konnte. Und Jackie wusste ohnehin, was sie für den Time Lord empfand – es war ja auch schwer zu übersehen. Aber weil ihre Mum von Anfang an den Doctor nicht hatte leiden können, hatte sie sich bisher zurückgehalten, mit ihr über ihre Gefühle zu ihm zu reden. Aber in diesem Fall brauchte sie wirklich ihre Hilfe.

Weil ihre Mutter viel zu neugierig war und darauf bestand, ohne mehr Details nicht helfen zu können, erzählte Rose schließlich die ganze Geschichte des vergangenen Abends. Zu ihrer Überraschung hörte Jackie ohne weitere Zwischenkommentare zu und verkniff sich auch jede andere Art von Reaktion. Erst als sie am Ende ankam und erklärte, dass sie unabsichtlich so nah neben ihm eingeschlafen war und wie sie heute Morgen aufgewacht war, grinste ihre Mum wissend und schlürfte mit einem Funkeln in den Augen ihren Tee.

„Und?“, fragte dieses Mal Rose ungeduldig.

„Soll das heißen, da läuft wirklich bisher nichts zwischen euch?!“, lenkte Jackie die Frage ab.  

„Nein Mum! Von was habe ich gerade die ganze Zeit gesprochen?“ Rose hätte an die Decke gehen können, so frustriert war sie mittlerweile.

Jackie lachte leise. „Du willst also wissen, was ich glaube, was in deinem Doctor vorgeht?“ Ihr Schmunzeln schien Rose nur noch mehr aufzuregen.

„JA!“, rief sie frustriert auf. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu laut wurde. Nicht dass sie den Doctor weckte und er plötzlich in der Tür stand. „Und er ist nicht MEIN Doctor!“, fügte sie etwas leiser hinzu.

„Ich glaube, das wirst du früher oder später selbst rausfinden!“ Jackie lachte und stand auf, um ihr benutztes Geschirr abzuräumen. Rose sah ihr entgeistert hinterher.

„Wie, das war jetzt alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?!“, fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja!“, lachte Jackie. Sie ließ sich nicht dazu bewegen, mit mehr herauszurücken.

Schließlich stand Rose wütend auf und verließ die Küche. Das war ja eine großartige Idee gewesen, ihre Mum um Rat zu fragen. Eine tolle Hilfe war sie! Jetzt wusste sie auch wieder, warum sie aufgehört hatte, mit ihr über ihre Männerprobleme zu sprechen. Sie lachte sie aus und benahm sich, als hätte sie den Stein der Weisen in der Tasche! Sie fragte ihre Mutter nie wieder um Rat.

Für Jackie wiederum war mittlerweile alles klar. Sie hätte es ja nicht gedacht, aber Männer waren scheinbar im ganzen Universum gleich. Und auch wenn der Doctor als Time Lord schon recht eigen war, so war sie sich jetzt sicher, was in seinem verqueren Kopf vorging. Dass Rose nicht darauf kam, wunderte sie eigentlich. Sie tat doch sonst immer so, als könne sie ihn genau verstehen. Aber wahrscheinlich war sie einfach nur betriebsblind und sah nicht das, was sie direkt vor ihrer Nase hatte. Doch sie selbst würde sie nicht darauf stoßen – oh nein, das musste Rose schön selber herausfinden.

 

\---

 

Aufgebracht stürmte Rose in ihr Zimmer. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte der Time Lord jetzt lange genug geschlafen. Mit ein bisschen Glück war er wieder gesund genug, um die TARDIS zu bedienen. Ihr war jetzt wirklich nach einem anderen Planeten – irgendwo OHNE ihre Mutter!

Doch ihre Wut hielt nicht lange an, als sie den Doctor sah, der sich verschlafen umdrehte und sie müde und zerzaust aber auch irritiert anblinzelte. Er hatte sich, seitdem sie das Bett verlassen hatte, auf die andere Seite gedreht, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Aber was sie so plötzlich zum laut Auflachen brachte war ein brauner Teddybär, den er im Arm hielt. Er sah fürchterlich albern, aber gleichzeitig auch schrecklich süß aus.

„Wo haben Sie…“, fing sie an, aber dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie den Teddy ziemlich gut kannte. „… Halt, ist das Mr. Tedopolis?“ Ihr Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und stattdessen sah sie ihn entgeistert an, während er ein wenig betreten aus der Wäsche schaute.

„Sie sind ja einfach gegangen und…“, murmelte er kleinlaut und setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf. „…Da musst‘ ich mir Ersatz besorgen.“ Als er aufgewacht war und Rose nicht neben sich gefunden hatte, war er sehr enttäuscht gewesen. Er hatte sich plötzlich so einsam gefühlt, wie seit dem Ende des Zeitkrieges nicht mehr. Deswegen hatte er sich trotz schrecklicher Kopfschmerzen und Gleichgewichtsstörungen aus dem Bett gequält und war zu ihrem Kleiderschrank gegangen, um sich als Ersatz ein Shirt von ihr zu stibitzen. Aber im Schrank hatte er ihren alten Teddy gefunden, welcher sogar noch viel besser war. Er hatte seine Nase in das alte Kunstfell gesteckt und tief eingeatmet. Der Teddy roch wunderbar nach ihr. Darum hatte er ihn spontan mit ins Bett genommen und war mit ihm im Arm wieder eingeschlafen. Doch jetzt, wo Rose ihn so …empört?- ansah, realisierte er, dass das vielleicht doch keine ganz so gute Idee gewesen war. War sie böse, weil er an ihre Sachen gegangen war? Das letzte Mal, als er sie mit ihrem Teddy aufgezogen hatte – damals noch in Leder und Jeans – war er unerlaubt in ihr Schlafzimmer gegangen und sie hatte ihm den Bären daraufhin um die Ohren gehauen. Aber danach hatten sie auch darüber gelacht, weil sie mit 19 Jahren immer noch einen Teddybären im Bett hatte und alles war wieder gut gewesen.

Doch Rose war gar nicht böse. Ihr etwas entgeisterter Blick rührte eher von einem schlechtem Gewissen – am Abend erst hatte sie ihm versprochen, für immer  bei ihm zu bleiben und nun hatte sie ihn doch einfach wieder allein gelassen, sodass er sich Ersatz für sie besorgen musste, wie albern der auch immer aussehen mochte. Ob das so auch mit seinen Begleitern ablief? Vielleicht ließ nicht er seine Begleiter zurück, sondern andersherum! Sie hatte vom ersten Tag an bei ihm den Eindruck, dass er sehr einsam war. Und natürlich hatte sie Recht damit gehabt. Nahm er darum immer wieder neue Begleiter auf seinen Reisen in der TARDIS mit? Weil er es nicht lange ertrug, allein zu sein?

Rose ging das Herz auf. Tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass es genauso war. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, was seinen unsicheren Ausdruck in ein zwar schwaches, aber schelmisches Grinsen verwandelte und seine Augen zum Leuchten brachte. Dann ging sie zu ihm und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. „Na solange es nur Mr. Tedopolis ist, mit dem Sie mich zum Kuscheln ersetzen, will ich mich mal nicht beschweren!“, lachte sie, auch wenn ihre Worte nicht ganz unernst gemeint waren.

„Das Kuscheln hat er ja schon ganz gut drauf…“, sagte er um Beiläufigkeit bemüht, aber Rose konnte aus seiner rauen, zum Teil brechenden Stimme heraushören, wie schlecht er sich noch fühlen musste – so viel dazu, von ihrer Mum wegzukommen - „…aber ich befürchte, er ist nutzlos, wenn es darum geht, mich vor dem sicheren Tod durch das Nestene-Bewusstsein oder den Daleks zu bewahren oder mich von einer Statue wieder zurück zu verwandeln!“

„Hm, das wiederum sind meine leichtesten Übungen!“, witzelte sie und grinste mit ihrer Zungenspitze im Mundwinkel.

„Zu meinem Glück!“, grinste er breit zurück, doch noch immer weit weniger energievoll als sie von ihm gewohnt war.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte sie darum.

„Besser!“, log er, den Blick plötzlich von ihr abwendend. Das Fieber war zwar erst einmal wieder weg und er fühlte sich gerade etwas klarer im Kopf, aber dafür tat der auch noch ganz schön weh und ihm war ziemlich schwindlig. Aber er hatte Rose versichert, dass es ihm bald wieder gut gehen würde und er wollte nicht, dass sie sich unnötig Sorgen um ihn machen musste. Darum wollte er stark sein für sie, auch wenn das hieß, sie anzulügen.

Der Doctor setzte sich vorsichtig im Bett auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die vom Schlaf – und Rose – zerwühlten Haare, was seine Frisur aber nur noch chaotischer machte als zuvor. Dann schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und stand mit etwas wackeligen Beinen auf, eine Hand an der Bettkante, um sich etwas abzustützen.

„Doctor, was machen Sie da?“, fragte Rose unsicher. Sie war ein wenig von seinem Anblick abgelenkt, immerhin bekam sie ihn nicht alle Tage in blau karierten Boxershorts und weißem T-Shirt zu sehen und bisher hatte ihn die Bettdecke die meiste Zeit verdeckt. Aber als sie nach ein paar Momenten schließlich realisierte, dass er vorhatte, rumzulaufen, sprang sie erschrocken auf und eilte zu ihm, um ihn zu stützen. „Sie können noch nicht aufstehen!“, protestierte sie und hielt ihm am Oberarm fest. Er wirkte noch ziemlich zittrig und kraftlos auf den dünnen Beinen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, ihn so aus dem Bett zu lassen.

„Aber ich hab‘ Hunger!“, sagte er ein wenig weinerlich, während er mit Roses Hilfe zur Tür schwankte.

Sie interpretierte es als gutes Zeichen, dass der Time Lord wieder Appetit hatte. Vielleicht ging es ihm doch gut genug, dass er aufstehen und rumlaufen konnte?

Aber nein, sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Ein paar wackelige Schritte in den Flur hinein schaffte er, dann bekam er plötzlich Schlagseite, fiel gegen die Wand, an der er sich abstützte und rutschte unelegant an ihr herab, um dann in einem Wirrwarr aus langen Armen und Beinen liegen zu bleiben.

„Doctor!“, rief Rose erschrocken und versuchte, ihn wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Auu!“ Der Time Lord stöhnte und hielt sich den Kopf. „Rose, die Wand hat mich angegriffen! Warum tut Ihre Wand so etwas? Ich hab Ihrer Wand gar nichts getan!“

Rose musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, obwohl die Situation eigentlich überhaupt nicht komisch war. In ihrem Schlafzimmer schien er noch völlig klar im Kopf gewesen zu sein und jetzt, nur eine Minute später, war er wieder im Delirium. Sie dachte eigentlich, das käme von seinem Fieber, aber er fühlte sich gerade gar nicht heiß an! Lag es doch an dem Virus? Stellte das vielleicht irgendetwas mit seinem Time Lord-Hirn an? Und wenn ja, war das auch reversibel?

„Ja, manchmal macht die Wand so etwas!“, sagte sie halb schmunzelnd, halb besorgt. „Jetzt kommen Sie, hoch mit Ihnen!“ Sie musste sich ganz schön anstrengen, ihn wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen – der Doctor war überraschenderweise um einiges schwerer, als er aussah. Als er endlich wieder stand – er schwankte und stützte sich schwer auf Rose, denn er vermied es, sich erneut an der verräterischen Wand festzuhalten – schob sie ihn direkt wieder in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Aber ich hab‘ doch Hunger!“, protestierte er weinerlich wie ein Kind und versuchte, wieder die Richtung zu wechseln, ohne umzufallen. Doch in seinem schwachen Zustand hatte er keine Chance. Rose schob ihn entschieden in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. Dabei schlich sich ein etwas unangebrachtes,  fast schon schmutziges Grinsen in ihr Gesicht – wenn er wieder gesund war, sollte sie ihn auch mal in ihr Schlafzimmer schieben und….

„Ja, sie kriegen von mir ihr Frühstück ans Bett!“, antwortete sie schnell, bevor ihre Gedanken mit ihr durchgehen konnten.

„Echt?“, sagte er hoffnungsvoll und drehte sich halb zu ihr um, wobei er aber wieder etwas zur Seite kippte. „Brilliant! Ich hab noch nie Frühstück ans Bett bekommen!“ Seinen Widerstand aufgebend, legte sich der Time Lord plötzlich mehr als bereitwillig wieder ins Bett. Er warf ihren Teddybären achtlos in die Zimmerecke – er hatte ja jetzt wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit, da brauchte er ihn nicht länger – deckte sich wieder halb zu und sah sie mit erwartungsvoll leuchtenden – wenn auch etwas unfokussierten – Augen und einem breiten Grinsen an. Rose lachte.

„Dann ist das Ihr erstes Mal?“ Ihre Zungenspitze wanderte diesmal wie von selbst in ihren Mundwinkel, als sie ihn schelmisch angrinste. Natürlich war sie zweideutig in der Hoffnung, er würde es bemerken und darauf eingehen. Und tatsächlich, seine Wangen wurden ein wenig roter und auch er presste seine Zunge schelmisch hinter die perfekten Schneidezähne.

„In diesem Körper, ja!“ Seine Augen funkelten und er sah sie plötzlich mit einem so intensiven Blick an, dass auch Rose schließlich rot anlief und den Blick abwenden musste – andernfalls hätte sie für nichts mehr garantieren können. Sie hatte zwar mit einer Reaktion von ihm auf ihre Neckerei gerechnet, aber nicht auf eine SO starke! Sie fragte sich, ob es ihm gerade zu gut oder zu schlecht ging – sie konnte es nicht mehr einschätzen.

Rose räusperte sich und drehte sich schnell zur Tür.

„Dann werd‘ ich Ihnen mal ihr Frühstück bringen!“, sagte sie verlegen und verschwand schließlich in der Küche.

 

\---

 

Zwei Marmeladentoasts, eine Tasse Tee und einen halben Schokopudding später saß Rose neben dem Doctor ans Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt da und war erleichtert, dass es ihm jetzt doch etwas besser zu gehen schien. Sie hörte ihm mit halben Ohr zu, wie er – mal wieder – über die Vorzüge von einem ordentlichen Frühstück debattierte und fragte sich nebenbei, wie sie ihn den ganzen Tag bei Laune aber trotzdem im Bett halten konnte. Wenn er nicht wie am Vortag schlafen wollte, würde er mit Sicherheit schnell wieder draußen rumlaufen wollen, egal wie schwindlig ihm noch war. Sie konnte aber nicht riskieren, dass er irgendwo weit weg von ihrem Bett umfiel wie im Flur, denn allein würde sie ihn kaum weiter als ein paar Schritte laufen helfen können. Aber vielleicht war die Wohnung ok? Wenn sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und vor den Fernseher bekam, wäre das doch sicherlich ein Anfang, um den sonst so überaktiven Time Lord zu beschäftigen? Vielleicht fand sich auch irgendwo noch ein gutes Buch, das ihn interessierte? Wenn er nicht gerade seine gruselige schnell-lese-Nummer abzog, wäre er damit sicherlich auch ein paar Stunden beschäftigt… Aber zuerst sollte sie sichergehen, dass es ihm wirklich gut genug dafür ging. Und sie wusste auch immer noch nicht genau, ob er nicht vielleicht doch noch Fieber hatte!

„Ich finde, es wäre mal wieder Zeit, für eine Temperaturkontrolle, Doctor!“, warf sie zwischen zwei seiner Sätze ein, als er gerade mal für zwei Sekunden still war.

„Afer meim Mumd if befäftigt!“, versuchte er, zu antworten, aber er hatte den Mund voll Pudding – ah, darum war er also kurz still gewesen. Rose lachte auf. Innerlich aber dachte sie, sie hätte auch ein paar Ideen, um seinen Mund zu beschäftigen… Nein, über so etwas sollte sie nicht nachdenken! Er war ihr Freund und er war krank. Woher kamen solche Ideen plötzlich?!

„Dann essen Sie schneller!“, lachte sie. „Oder muss ich Ihnen mit dem Pudding helfen?“ Rose grinste frech, bevor sie seine rechte Hand einfing, die gerade den Löffel mit einer neuen Portion aus dem Becher beladen hatte, und ehe er wusste, was sie da tat, führte sie seine Hand samt Löffel und Pudding zu ihrem eigenen Mund und aß den Pudding selbst.

„HEY! Das ist mein Pudding!“, protestierte er, während Rose lachte und brachte schnell Becher und Löffel aus der Reichweite ihrer gierigen Hände. Dass sie sich Essen untereinander teilten oder vom jeweils anderen probierten, war nichts Neues mehr für die beiden. Schon ihr alter Doctor hatte Rose oft bei zu großen Portionen geholfen oder sie hatte von seinem Teller probieren dürfen, wenn er etwas besonders Leckeres hatte. Es war auch nicht mehr ungewöhnlich, dass sie dabei sogar das Besteck des jeweils anderen benutzten oder aus demselben Glas oder derselben Flasche tranken. Und neulich erst hatten sie beim Eis essen festgestellt, dass, nachdem sie gegenseitig gekostet hatten, der jeweils andere die bessere Sorte ausgewählt hatte und hatten einfach die Eiswaffeln getauscht. So etwas hatte sie nicht mal mit Mickey gemacht! Aber beim Doctor fühlte sich Rose so ungezwungen und ungeniert, dass sie gar nicht mehr darüber nachdachte, ob ihr Verhalten noch gesellschaftlich korrekt für eine platonische Freundschaft war oder nicht (vermutlich war es das nicht!).

„Dann müssen Sie schneller essen!“, lachte Rose noch immer und leckte sich die Lippen. „Hm, Schokopudding!“ Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen lehnte sie sich halb über ihn und versuchte, an den Puddingbecher und seinen Löffel zu kommen, die er beide an gestreckten Armen von ihr weg hielt, damit sie ihm nicht noch mehr Pudding weg futtern konnte. So kam sie natürlich nicht heran, denn der Doctor war ja um einiges größer als sie und hatte dementsprechend die längeren Arme. Sie fühlte sich kurz an ihre Grundschulzeiten erinnert, wenn die größeren Jungs den Kleineren – und manchmal auch ihr – Spielsachen weggenommen hatten und über den Kopf hielten, während die Kleineren verzweifelt um sie herum sprangen. Aber sie gab nicht so schnell auf – sie war schließlich Rose Marion Tyler!

Dem Doctor blieb sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Halse stecken, als sie einfach ihr rechtes Bein über seine Oberschenkel schwang und plötzlich rittlings auf seinen Knien saß. Zuerst schnappte sie sich den Löffel aus seiner rechten Hand, die er nicht rechtzeitig zur anderen Seite hielt, bevor sie seinen linken Arm attackierte. Sie fühlte nicht viel Gegenwehr, als sie seinen Arm zu sich heran zog, um ihm dann den Puddingbecher aus der Hand zu nehmen. Entweder war er noch zu krank, um viel Kraft zu mobilisieren, oder er ließ sie absichtlich gewinnen. Denn normalerweise hätte sie sich mit vollem Gewicht an seinen Arm hängen können, ohne dass er nachgab – er war wirklich stärker, als er aussah!

Tatsächlich war es weder das eine, noch das andere. Sicher, sein Kopf schwamm ihm immer noch schrecklich und pochte nach wie vor, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem viel besser als am Abend zuvor. Nein, er war einfach zu überrascht von Roses Übergriff, um seinen Pudding anständig zu verteidigen. Als sie sich auf seine Beine gesetzt hatte, war sein Hirn plötzlich wieder wie leergefegt und er musste sich arg zusammenreißen, sie nicht direkt zu sich heran zu ziehen und…

„Jetzt hab ich den Pudding!“, lachte Rose und holte ihn damit zum Glück wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er sah zu, wie sie sich einen Löffel voll extra langsam in den Mund schob und musste den Blick abwenden, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er setzte eine gespielt beleidigte Mine auf. Aber seine verräterischen Mundwinkel zuckten bereits nach oben, während sie übertrieben genussvoll einen weiteren Löffel aß.

„Jetzt bin ich wieder dran!“ Der Time Lord schloss die Augen – es drehte sich sowieso gerade alles vor ihm – machte den Mund auf und wartete darauf, von ihr gefüttert zu werden. Irgendwo tief in seinem Kopf protestierte eine Stimme, er solle endlich zur Vernunft kommen, aber die ignorierte er einfach – das wäre ohnehin viel zu anstrengend! Er vertraute darauf, dass seine fantastische Rose schon wusste, was sie tat und ließ sie einfach machen.  

Ok, dachte eben diese Rose, dass er sich von ihr füttern ließ, war neu.  Sie wurde wieder mal etwas rot im Gesicht, was er zum Glück nicht sehen konnte und das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wurde plötzlich stärker. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Sie saß auf seinem Schoß - in ihrem Bett – und aß seinen Pudding! Und den Doctor schien das alles überhaupt nicht zu stören! Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er sie wieder irgendwie von sich schob, aber er tat nichts dergleichen! Er schien überaus bereitwillig ihr Spielchen mitzuspielen. Meinte er das damit, wenn er sagte, er würde sich ‚ungefiltert‘ benehmen? Sah es so aus, wenn seine Hemmschwellen niedriger waren? Auf jeden Fall aber hätte er längst die sprichwörtliche Reißleine gezogen und sie wieder auf einen gesunden Abstand gebracht, wenn er nicht krank gewesen wäre.

Und genau aus diesem Grund dachte Rose nicht mal daran, ihm ihre „Beute“ zu überlassen und griff sich stattdessen das Fieberthermometer vom Nachttisch, um es ihm statt einem Löffel voll Pudding in den Mund zu schieben. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er den Mund zuklappte und den Unterschied bemerkte, war zu köstlich.

„‘Ey!“, rief er brüskiert um das Fieberthermometer herum. Aber seine tiefen, braunen Augen funkelten und er ließ es im Mund. Sie hatte ihn erfolgreich ausgetrickst! Das war eine Seltenheit!

„Erst Fiebermessen, dann bekommen Sie Pudding!“, versprach Rose versöhnlich. Aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen schaute er ihr die ganze Zeit, bis es piepte, mit einem durchdringenden Blick tief in die Augen und sie schaffte es einfach nicht, wegzusehen. Gern hätte sie gewusst, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, wenn er sie so ansah. Zumindest wusste sie aber, was diese Blicke mit ihr anstellten – das  Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch verstärkte sich dabei um ein Vielfaches, ihr Herz pochte wild in ihrer Brust und weiter unten... Gut, dass noch die Bettdecke zwischen seinem Schoß und ihrer Körpermitte war!

Das Piepen des Thermometers riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ auch ihn leicht zusammenzucken. Es zeigte 35,3 Grad Celsius an. Noch immer zu hoch für den Time Lord, aber deutlich niedriger als am Vortag. Rose atmete erleichtert aus.  

„…Jetzt krieg‘ ich aber meinen Pudding!“  sagte er mit der Beharrlichkeit eines kleinen Kindes, dem eine Süßigkeit versprochen wurde, wenn es sich benahm. Rose musste wieder lachen. Er war immerhin 900 Jahre alt!

„Aber nur, wenn Sie weiter schön brav sind und im Bett bleiben!“ Rose bemerkte leider eine Sekunde zu spät, dass ihr Satz durchaus zweideutig zu verstehen war. Unbeabsichtigt stahl sich ein freches Grinsen in ihr Gesicht.

„Oh, mir würde nie einfallen, jetzt das Bett zu verlassen!“ Er zwinkerte ihr in eindeutiger Geste zu und grinste sie schief an – er hatte es also auch bemerkt. Und dieser Mistkerl flirtete auch noch zurück! Wusste er denn nicht, wie sehr er damit an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung zehrte? Rose hatte sich geirrt – er war nicht mehr krank! Es ging ihm eindeutig viel zu gut gerade! Auch wenn sein Blick ein wenig unruhig wirkte…

Oje, hatte er das gerade tatsächlich laut gesagt? Und ihr dabei auch noch zugezwinkert? Sein Hirn kam definitiv nicht mehr hinterher mit all dem, was hier gerade passierte. Und sein Mundwerk musste schleunigst gestoppt werden, sonst sagte er noch ganz andere Dinge! Ach ja, Rose hatte noch den Pudding! Perfekt!

Der Doctor machte den Mund weit auf und sah Rose abwartend an, bis sie ihm endlich lachend den versprochenen Löffel voll Pudding hinein schob.

„Mmmh!“ Diesmal war er es, der genussvoll die Augen schloss, während er die süße Creme auf seiner hochsensitiven Zunge zergehen ließ und schließlich schluckte. Rose konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Bauchkribbeln bei seinem Anblick noch einmal zunahm. Es half aber leider auch nicht, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie ihm wohl sonst noch einen solchen Ausdruck entlocken konnte… - Sie hatte doch damit aufhören wollen! Schluss mit solchen Gedanken!

Um sich abzulenken, aß auch sie einen weiteren Löffel Pudding, während der Doctor sie breit angrinste und erneut den Mund aufmachte. So konnte er es aushalten! Er durfte nur nicht reden! Doch als sie ihm den nächsten Löffel schon fast in den Mund geschoben hatte, änderte Rose plötzlich die Richtung und schmierte ihm den Pudding stattdessen über seine komplette Oberlippe, sodass es aussah, als hätte er einen mächtigen Schnurrbart. Er sah damit so albern aus! Sie lachte laut auf.

„Als ich in Rom sagte, ich denke über einen Schnurrbart nach, dachte ich eher an Hercules Poirot und nicht an Friedrich Nietzsche!“ Auch er lachte und versuchte, sich mit der Zunge den Pudding abzulecken.

Ups, dachte Rose. Das hatte sie sich nicht gut überlegt. Eigentlich hatte sie mit ihrer albernen Aktion auf andere Gedanken kommen wollen. Aber das Spiel seiner geschickten Zunge zu beobachten, war beinahe noch schlimmer als seine intensiven Blicke. Vor allem, weil er sie so weit raus streckte, wie er konnte, aber trotzdem nicht überall heran kam. Es tauchten Bilder in ihrem Kopf auf, wie sie ihm den restlichen Schokopudding von der Oberlippe leckte, bevor sie ihn küsste. Wie sie den süßen Geschmack noch auf seiner Zunge schmecken würde und was er mit ihr wohl noch so alles anstellen konnte…

Rose spürte, wie ihr schon wieder das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und ihre verräterische Körpermitte pulsierte. Was war nur los mit ihr? Woher kamen all diese Gedanken plötzlich? Sie gab ja zu, sich schon immer von ihm angezogen gefühlt zu haben, aber was ihr aktuell durch den Kopf ging, erschreckte sogar sie! Hatte sie denn gar keine Hemmungen mehr? Waren ihre Hemmschwellen auch irgendwie  niedriger geworden? Schnell wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf, den fast leeren Puddingbecher mit dem Löffel auszukratzen.

In dem Moment ging die Schlafzimmertür auf und Jackie steckte den Kopf herein. „Rose, ich will einkau…“, sagte ihre Mutter, bevor sie realisierte, wie die beiden zusammen auf dem Bett saßen. „Was macht ihr da?“, fragte sie mit schockiert hoher Stimme. „Nein, halt, das will ich gar nicht wissen!“, fuhr sie ohne Luft zu holen fort und drehte den Kopf weg. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich einkaufen gehe, falls ihr noch was braucht.“ Jackie war schon fast aus der Tür, trotzdem konnten beide hören, wie sie noch „Kondome zum Beispiel!“ leise, aber nicht leise genug, vor sich hin murmelte.

„Lieber noch mehr Schokopudding!“, rief der Doctor selbstgefällig lachend hinterher und bei Jackies Blick, den sie den beiden daraufhin durch die halb offene Tür zuwarf, brachen er und Rose in schallendes Gelächter aus.

 

\---

 

Nach dem Frühstück – der Doctor hatte sich den restlichen Pudding dann doch selbst von der Oberlippe gewischt und danach seine Finger abgeleckt, was leider einen ähnlichen Effekt auf Rose hatte, wie seine Zunge – schien es ihm wieder gut genug zu gehen, um sich in Howards Morgenmantel mit ihr auf die Couch zu setzen. Zum Glück fiel er auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer auch nicht nochmal um, obwohl er noch immer ein wenig schwankte.

Seitdem Rose mit dem Doctor durch Raum und Zeit reiste, musste Jackie ihr alle Folgen von East Enders aufnehmen, damit sie die zu solchen Gelegenheiten noch anschauen konnte. Der Time Lord protestierte zwar regelmäßig gegen diese „grottenschlechte“ Soap, aber trotzdem war er jedes Mal beleidigt, wenn sie die Serie ohne ihn schaute. Spätestens nach der dritten Folge war er dann auch selbst so von der Handlung gefangen, dass er genervt die Augen verdrehte, wenn sie wegen einer ihrer Pinkelpausen das Video anhalten musste.

Sie tranken ihren Tee – „wirklich, Rose, wenn Sie nicht immer wieder nachtanken würden, müssten Sie auch nicht so oft aufs Klo“ – und diskutierten über gewisse Ereignisse und Wendungen – „Doctor, es ist mir reichlich egal, dass es in Schottland nur zwei Tage im Jahr Sonne gibt, die Hochzeit von Barry und Janine ist trotzdem die romantischste, die ich je gesehen habe! ... Und sehen Sie mich jetzt nicht mit Ihrem ‚Challenge accepted‘-Blick an!“ – und planten daraufhin ihre nächsten Ausflüge mit der TARDIS „Wer will schon nach Schottland, Rose?! Ich hab’s – was halten Sie von Elvis?!“  

Das ging dann eine ganze Weile so hin und her zwischen den beiden. Zu Roses großen Erleichterung war der Doctor wieder so wie immer zu ihr. Er sagte keine zweideutigen Sachen mehr und war auch nicht mehr so gefühlsduselig und anhänglich wie zuvor – nicht, dass sie das in irgendeiner Form gestört hatte, im Gegenteil, sie hatte seine untypische Nähe durchaus genossen. Aber es schien, als ginge es ihm jetzt endlich wieder besser und sie hoffte, dass sie nun bald wieder mit der TARDIS unterwegs sein würden.

Doch nach etwa zweieinhalb Stunden fiel Rose auf, dass der Time Lord immer ruhiger wurde. Er saß neben ihr schräg auf der Couch, mit dem Rücken gegen die flache Armlehne und dem Kopf dafür an die Rückenlehne gelehnt, während seine langen – und dank des Bademantels überwiegend nackten! – Beine wie immer an den Knöcheln überkreuzt auf dem Couchtisch lagen. Zuerst glaubte sie, er war von der Serie so sehr gefesselt wie sie, aber als sie endlich den Blick von der ihrer Meinung nach romantischsten Fernsehhochzeit aller Zeiten abwenden konnte, stellte sie fest, dass er schon wieder weggenickt war. Wie konnte er beim spannendsten Höhepunkt der Soap seit über zwanzig Folgen einfach einschlafen?

Rose wollte ihm genau das gerade lachend an den Kopf werfen und ihn damit wecken, als ihr auffiel, dass er wieder leicht zitterte. Und atmete er nicht auch wieder ein wenig schneller und angestrengter? So viel zum Thema, ihm ginge es besser! Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und tatsächlich fühlte er sich auch wieder wärmer an. Rose seufzte. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihn wecken und ins Bett bringen, obwohl die Gefahr bestand, dass er ihr auf dem Weg dahin kollabierte? Das Risiko konnte sie nicht eingehen! Er war schwer genug gewesen, als er sich noch selbst auf dem Beinen hatte halten können. Wenn er ihr bewusstlos umfiel, würde sie ihn nicht wieder alleine ins Bett bringen können… Vielleicht sollte sie ihn lieber noch eine Weile auf der Couch schlafen lassen?

Rose stand leise auf und fischte die dünne, rosa Decke vom Sessel ihrer Mum, um sie vorsichtig über den Doctor zu legen. Sie achtete darauf, dass er gut zugedeckt war und dass auch seine nackten Füße und Waden auf dem Couchtisch warm eingepackt waren. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder neben ihn gesetzt, als sie hörte, wie die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde und ihre Mutter mit ihren Einkäufen hinein polterte.

„Sorry!“, rief Jackie in ihrer hohen, quäkenden Stimme. „Ich hab‘ Marge im Supermarkt getroffen und wir haben uns verquatscht! Stell dir vor Rose, sie hat sich von Mitchell getrennt! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie hat letzten Monat von Beverly gehört, die von Trisha weiß, dass Mitchell fremdgeht…“, erzählte sie drauf los, ohne wirklich auf Rose und den Doctor zu achten, während sie ihre Einkaufstüten in der Küche abstellte. „Er hat seit drei Monaten...“

„Shhhh!“, zischte Rose ihre Mutter vom Wohnzimmer aus an, um sie endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Empört schaute Jackie zur Durchreiche hindurch.

„Hast du mich gerade angezischt?!“, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll! „Meine Liebe, du bist noch nicht zu alt für eine Ohrfeige!“

„Der Doctor schläft!“, sagte Rose leise und hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen, während sie zu dem Time Lord deutete. Doch Jackie schaute sie nur mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der ‚Und warum ist das mein Problem?‘ zu sagen schien. „Ich glaube, es geht ihm schon wieder schlechter!“, erklärte Rose mit besorgtem Blick. „Und dabei war vorhin noch alles so gut!“ Ihre Mum verstaute noch den Rest der Einkäufe in der Küche, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer kam und ebenfalls dem schlafenden Time Lord die Hand auf die Stirn legte– wenn auch bei weitem nicht so zärtlich wie Rose.

„Hm, er fühlt sich wirklich heiß an…“, sagte Jackie. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn lieber wieder ins Bett bringen, anstatt ihn in meiner Lieblingsdecke einzuwickeln?!“ Ihr Ton wechselte von fürsorglich zu vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass er mir unterwegs wieder umfällt! Und ich kann ihn nicht alleine tragen!“, erklärte Rose.

„Wieso hast du ihn dann überhaupt ins Wohnzimmer gebracht?“

Rose verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Weil es ihm vorhin deutlich besser zu gehen schien!“, antwortete sie schnippisch. „Bis vor einer halben Stunde war auch noch alles gut!“

Wie aufs Stichwort atmete der Doctor im Schlaf schwer aus und wimmerte leise dabei. Sein bis eben friedlicher Gesichtsausdruck wirkte wieder angespannt.

„Du solltest ihn wecken und ins Bett bringen!“, sagte Jackie.

„Hilfst du mir?“ Rose sah ihre Mutter hilfesuchend an und als diese nickte, wandte sie sich wieder zu dem Time Lord.

„Doctor?“, sagte sie leise seinen Namen. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Sie versuchte es nochmal, etwas lauter. „Doctor, wachen Sie auf!“ Doch noch immer kam keine Reaktion von ihm, außer, dass er noch einmal im Schlaf leise vor sich hin jammerte. Also streckte Rose die Hand nach ihm aus und strich ihm zärtlich über die heiße Wange. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde er den Kopf in ihre Hand lehnen, bevor er langsam die Augen aufschlug und sie müde ansah. Sie schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Wird Zeit, dass Sie wieder ins Bett gehen, Doctor!“, sagte sie leise.

„Aber mir geht’s gut!“, antwortete er, verzog dabei jedoch schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren wieder schlimmer geworden und er hatte Mühe, Rose vor sich zu fokussieren.

Und natürlich glaubte ihm Rose kein Wort und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie ihm erneut sanft übers erhitzte Gesicht streichelte. Diesmal legte er eindeutig und ungeniert den Kopf in ihre Hand und schloss die Augen, während er ihre kühle Haut auf seiner heißen Wange genoss. Ihr ging das Herz auf. Rose wäre am liebsten noch ein paar Minuten so mit ihm sitzen geblieben, aber ihre Mum unterbrach wie immer jeden Moment, indem sie sich laut räuspernd unmittelbar neben die beiden stellte.

„Steht ihr jetzt auf oder nicht?“, sagte sie genervt und viel zu laut. Der Doctor zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Jackies Stimme war zu viel für seine Kopfschmerzen. Unter großer Anstrengung setzte er sich auf und kämpfte sich schließlich auf die Beine. Das Wohnzimmer um ihn herum drehte sich schlimmer als zuvor und er hatte Mühe, überhaupt auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Doch Rose kam ihm schnell zu Hilfe. Bevor er wieder umfallen konnte, hatte sie einen Arm um seine schmale Taille gelegt und presste die andere Hand gegen seine Brust, um ihn zu stützen. Wenn sie dabei bemerkte, wie schnell seine beiden Herzen in seiner Brust pochten, schob sie das hoffentlich auf seine Erkrankung! Aber dann kam auch Jackie zu Hilfe und Rose musste die Hand von seiner Brust nehmen.

 

\---

 

Zusammen schafften es die beiden Frauen, den Doctor wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Er zitterte jetzt wieder stärker und sein Kopf tat mittlerweile so schlimm weh, dass er kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. Dennoch blieb er erst einmal mit dem Fieberthermometer im Mund auf der Bettkante sitzen, zumindest so lange, bis Jackie das Schlafzimmer wieder verlassen hatte. Erst als Rose die Zimmertür hinter ihrer Mutter schloss, rollte er sich auf ihrem alten Bett zusammen und legte den Kopf in ihr weiches Kissen, wobei ihm ungewollt erneut ein leises Wimmern entwich.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Doctor?“, fragte Rose leise. Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und streichelte ihm mitfühlend über die Schulter. Als das Thermometer piepste und sie es ihm abnahm, zeigte es 39,9°C an. Er tat ihr furchtbar leid. Vor wenigen Stunden dachte sie, es ginge ihm deutlich besser, jetzt plötzlich ging es ihm wieder so schlecht wie am Vortag. Sie fragte sich, ob diese heftigen Fieberschübe normal waren für einen Time Lord oder ob sie von diesem genmanipulierten Virus kamen. Aber zumindest hatte sie langsam eine Vorstellung davon, dass so ein Fieberschub nicht allzu lange anhielt und es ihm wahrscheinlich nach ein paar Stunden Ruhe wieder besser gehen würde. Blieb nur noch die Frage wie lange dieses Auf und Ab noch gehen sollte? Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass das für ihn nicht gerade angenehm war.

„Würde es Ihnen was ausmachen, wenn Sie sich zu mir legen?“ Das sonst so selbstsichere Auftreten  des Doctors war einem betretenen und kleinlauten Ton gewichen und er sah sie mit so einem leidvollen Blick an, dass Rose auch dann nicht hätte Nein sagen können, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte!

„Natürlich nicht!“, sagte Rose mitfühlend, zog ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich zu ihm – dieses Mal allerdings gleich mit unter seine Bettdecke. Augenblicklich drehte sich der Doctor zu ihr um und machte Anstalten, sich an sie zu schmiegen und den Kopf auf ihre Schulter zu legen, aber plötzlich hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne und schaute sie unsicher an.

Als Rose sich zu ihm unter die Bettdecke gelegt hatte, war er erneut seinem ersten inneren Impuls gefolgt – und es war so schön einfach, seinen Impulsen und Instinkten zu folgen, denn jeder andere Gedanke tat in seinem Kopf so furchtbar weh. Dennoch hatte sein nutzloses Hirn die letzten Reste Anstand zusammengekratzt und ihn daran erinnert, dass er sie möglicherweise erst um Erlaubnis fragen sollte. Denn vielleicht würde Rose es ja auch komisch finden, wenn er jetzt einfach seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legen und sie in die Arme nehmen würde? Wenn sie morgens nach einer Nacht im selben Bett in den Armen des jeweils anderen aufwachten, war das eine Sache – scheinbar konnten sie aus irgendeinem Grund weit voneinander entfernt einschlafen und trotzdem eng umschlungen aufwachen, als wären sie zwei Magneten, die sich gegenseitig anzogen. Aber das war in den vergangenen Nächten immer unbewusst und ausversehen passiert und er fragte sich plötzlich, ob diese Art der intimen Nähe auch im wachen Zustand akzeptabel für ihr freundschaftliches Verhältnis war. Vor allem dann, wenn sein Urteilsvermögen und seine Hemmungen von einem hässlichen Virus beschädigt worden waren und er andauernd Gefahr lief, jeden Moment gewisse Grenzen zu überschreiten.

Doch eigentlich musste er sich gar nicht den schmerzenden Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Rose hatte natürlich seine Intention direkt erkannt und wartete mit ausgebreiteten Armen und einem einladenden Lächeln darauf, dass er endlich zu ihr kam. Sie verstand sein Zögern nicht. Aber sein unsicherer Gesichtsausdruck mit seinen großen, dunklen Augen war zuckersüß. „Kommen Sie schon her, Doctor!“, sagte sie deshalb leise lachend.

Erleichtert atmete er aus und schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, wenn auch müde und schwach. Dann gab er seinem Impuls endlich nach und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und den Arm quer über ihren Bauch. Den anderen Arm schob er dann noch spontan unter ihrem Hohlkreuz hindurch, sodass er sie, in ihrer Mitte eng umschließend, fest an sich drücken konnte.

Rose musste sich einen kurzen, überraschten Laut verkneifen, als er seinen Arm unter ihrem Rücken hindurchschob. Sie hatte gedacht, er wollte nur den Kopf auf ihre Schulter legen. Aber dass er sie derart eng in die Arme nahm, kam dann doch etwas unerwartet. Es war fast, als würde er sich an sie klammern, aus Angst, sie könne sich sonst in Luft auflösen. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich war er immer noch so anhänglich und enthemmt wegen seiner Krankheit. Und krank war er definitiv noch - sie fühlte seine heiße Stirn, die er gegen ihren Hals gelehnt hatte und das schnelle Schlagen seiner beiden Herzen.

Der Doctor atmete währenddessen tief durch und schloss die Augen. Rose endlich so eng und fest in seinen Armen zu halten, war ein überwältigend schönes Gefühl – wie lange wollte er das schon tun und hatte es sich immer verwehrt? Vor allem ihre angenehm kühle Haut an seiner schmerzenden Stirn war himmlisch. Er konnte fast nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Es kostete ihn seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, dem nächsten Impuls zu widerstehen und seine Lippen NICHT auf ihre weiche Haut zu drücken oder seine Hand unter…. Schon wieder schoben sich unbeabsichtigt Gedanken in seinen Kopf, die er definitiv nicht haben sollte! Sie war seine Freundin! So etwas durfte er wirklich nicht denken! Verdammtes Virus!

Aber tief im Inneren wusste er natürlich längst, wie sehr er Rose liebte – mehr und auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise als jede andere seiner bisherigen Begleiterinnen!  Schon in Jeans und Leder hatte er sich in sie verliebt und seitdem verzweifelt versucht, seine Gefühle für sie zu unterdrücken. Aber seit seiner Regeneration, die unbewusst voll und ganz auf sie ausgerichtet gewesen war – er war jünger geworden für sie, attraktiver und hatte sogar ihren Londoner Akzent übernommen – fiel es ihm deutlich schwerer, seine Gefühle für sie im Zaum zu halten. Aber dass er sich jetzt sogar körperlich von ihr angezogen fühlte, war dann doch neu für ihn. Er als Time Lord hatte doch eigentlich gar keine Libido wie ein Mensch. Seine Spezies war dem schon seit Jahrtausenden entwachsen. Dennoch konnte er gerade an nichts anderes denken, als sie zu küssen und jeden Zentimeter ihrer weichen, warmen Haut kennenzulernen… Seine beiden Herzen schlugen wild in seiner Brust bei dem schieren Gedanken daran.

Was der Doctor nicht wusste, war, dass Rose zeitgleich mit ähnlichen Fantasien kämpfte. Der unerwartet enge Kontakt zu ihm ließ ihr Herz ebenfalls wild schlagen und sein warmer Atem kitzelte die Haut an ihrem Hals, was eine ganze Armada an Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch freisetzte. Außerdem hoffte sie inständig, dass er zu krank war, um zu bemerken, was der überraschend enge Körperkontakt mit ihrer Körpermitte anstellte. Sie schämte sich dafür, solche Gedanken über ihn zu haben, wenn er offensichtlich krank und nicht ganz bei sich war. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie seinen Zustand ausnutzen. Dabei wollte sie ihm doch nur helfen! Doch egal wie sie sich anstrengte, ihr Körper reagierte ganz von selbst auf seine ungewohnte, intime Nähe und das, obwohl ihr doch klar war, dass er nicht im Mindesten an einer solchen Beziehung zu ihr interessiert war. Er hatte ihr erst vor wenigen Wochen klar genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass eine romantische Beziehung zwischen ihnen nicht in Frage kam. Warum also fand sie sich nicht endlich damit ab?!

Der Time Lord versuchte währenddessen, tief durchzuatmen und dabei seine unangemessenen Gedanken im Zaum zu halten. Interessanterweise machte das jedoch alles nur noch schlimmer. Wäre er ganz bei sich gewesen, hätte er vielleicht Roses Reaktionen auf seinen engen Körperkontakt bemerkt und wäre zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihre Pheromone durchaus eine Wirkung auf seinen Organismus hatten. Aber in seinem derzeitigen Zustand bemerkte er es nicht. Er war zu krank und gerade zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt! Stattdessen versuchte er, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren – auf ihren wunderbaren Duft zum Beispiel. Aber irgendetwas war anders daran. Natürlich duftete sie mindestens genauso gut wie immer, aber eben … anders. Er kannte den Duft in seiner sensiblen Nase, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte ihn schon oft bei ihren Umarmungen gerochen. Aber er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen, weil ihm der Kopf so furchtbar wehtat und jeder einzelne Gedanke eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in Anspruch nahm. Und ihm war auch immer noch so verdammt schwindlig!

Aber seine Neugier war größer und darum fragte er sie schließlich. „Rose, haben Sie ein anderes Duschbad benutzt?“, fragte er leise, ohne den Kopf von ihrer Schulter zu nehmen oder sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen, die Augen aufzuschlagen – er lag gerade so gut!

„Ähm… ja, kann sein! Meine Mum hat ein anderes in ihrer Dusche stehen, als ich in der TARDIS benutze. Wieso fragen Sie?“, fragte Rose verwundert, während sie mit der linken Hand kleine Kreise auf seinen Rücken malte.

Er stöhnte frustriert auf und hob nun doch den Kopf, um sie entgeistert anzusehen. „Wieso machen Sie denn sowas!?“, fragte er bestürzt und weinerlich zugleich. „Das aus der TARDIs riecht immer so gut an Ihnen!“

Ja, definitiv weinerlich. Rose hätte bei seinem Ton beinahe aufgelacht, wenn sie nicht so verlegen gewesen wäre über das, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Sie finden also, ich rieche sonst gut?“, fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln nach. Meinte er das etwa ernst? Ihr war aufgefallen, dass sein Blick wieder etwas abwesend wirkte. War er überhaupt noch richtig bei ihr?

Mit einem Hirn so schnell wie eine alte Bahnschranke hatte sein Mundwerk wieder einmal eigenständig gehandelt und ihm die Gelegenheit verwehrt, vorher darüber nachzudenken, was er von sich gab. Und genau genommen betraf das nicht nur sein Mundwerk. Auch der Rest von ihm wartete offenbar nicht mehr länger, welche bewussten Entscheidungen er traf und handelte vorsorglich von allein. Es war beinahe wie in einem Automatikmodus! Das Schlimme war, er konnte rein gar nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Etwas verlegen legte er seinen schmerzenden Kopf wieder auf ihrer Schulter ab und rieb die Nase an ihrem Hals, was sie zum Erschaudern brachte. Aber auch das bemerkte er nicht. Stattdessen atmete er erneut ihren herrlichen Duft ein, neues Duschbad hin oder her. „Sie riechen immer perfekt!“, murmelte er müde gegen ihren Hals, die Augen schließend. Oje, da war er wieder – dieser verräterische Drang, sie zu küssen. Und auch noch um Einiges schlimmer als zuvor… Und wieso nur pochten seine Herzen so wild??

Rose dagegen konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Trotzdem schien er ernst zu meinen, was er da sagte. Vermutlich war er gerade wieder in einem seiner ‚ungefilterten‘ Zustände. Ansonsten hätte er ein solches Kompliment niemals laut ausgesprochen, da war sie sich sicher. „…Dankeschön!“, antwortete sie darum etwas verunsichert. Was sollte sie sonst darauf antworten? Sollte sie zugeben, dass auch er immer gut roch? Dass sie es genoss, ihn so nah bei sich zu haben? Sie hatte Angst, dass er dann komisch zu ihr sein würde, wenn er wieder gesund war. Andererseits wäre er das womöglich sowieso, nach allem was die letzten beiden Tage zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, egal was sie…

Doch jeder weitere Gedanke entflog ihr, als sie plötzlich seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf der empfindlichen Haut an ihrem Hals fühlte. Oh mein Gott, er küsste sie! Rose erstarrte und hielt die Luft an, die Augen weit aufgerissen, ihr Herz wild in ihrer Brust schlagend. Doch der Doctor ignorierte ihre Reaktion, wenn er sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Stattdessen begann er, eine Spur von kleinen, zarten Küssen über ihren Hals zu ziehen und seufzte dabei zufrieden.

„Hm, ich wusste es!“, murmelte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich tief und rau. „Sie schmecken auch genauso gut wie sie riechen!“ Und mit diesen Worten fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze hauchzart über die empfindlichste Stelle an ihrem Hals.

„Doctor!“, wimmerte Rose, während sie von Kopf bis Fuß erschauderte. Die Armee von Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch schien zu explodieren und ihre Mitte pulsierte im Takt ihres wilden Herzschlages. Was tat er da nur mit ihr?! Er konnte unmöglich bei klarem Verstand sein! Nicht in zehntausend Jahren hätte er das sonst getan! Natürlich hatte sich Rose eine solche Situation schon ewig gewünscht – ach was, herbeigesehnt – wenn sie ehrlich war, sogar schon bei ihrem alten Doctor! Aber dabei sollte er bei vollem Bewusstsein sein und sie küssen, weil er das so wollte und nicht, weil er im Fieberwahn eines eigenartigen Time Lord-Virus‘ war. In seinem jetzigen Zustand durfte sie seine Liebkosungen unmöglich genießen! Sie durfte seine Situation nicht für ihr eigenes Vergnügen ausnutzen! Oh warum war die Welt nur so unfair!

Rose biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, sein Gesicht in beide Hände zu nehmen, ihn zu sich zu ziehen und ihm den letzten Rest Hirn wegzuknutschen – und es kostete sie alle Überwindungskraft, die sie aufbringen konnte. Eigentlich sollte sie ihn aufhalten! Das wäre das einzig Richtige in ihrer Situation. Sie sollte es wirklich tun! Was, wenn er sich hieran erinnerte, wenn er wieder gesund war?! Wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht stoppte, würde er ihr das noch ewig vorwerfen und es könnte eine unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen mit sich bringen, die sie keinesfalls riskieren wollte! Aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht! Sie war nicht im Stande, ihn von sich zu schieben und ihn davon abzuhalten, weiter jeden erreichbaren Zentimeter ihres Halses und ihrer Schulter zu küssen und zärtlich zu beknabbern. Stattdessen war alles, wozu sie im Stande war, so still wie möglich liegen zu bleiben – und sie drehte auch nur ganz ausversehen den Kopf so, dass er noch besser an ihren Hals heran kam – und ihre wilden Fantasien im Zaum zu halten. Wie weit würde er wohl gehen, wenn sie ihn einfach weitermachen ließ?

Genau dieselbe Frage stellte sich der Time Lord auch, nur waren seine Gedankengänge in diesem Moment deutlich weniger klar und logisch als ihre. Seinen letzten Widerstand aufgebend, war er diesem starken, inneren Impuls gefolgt und hatte schließlich doch seine Lippen auf Roses warme, weiche Haut gepresst. Danach war eigentlich jeder andere Gedanke, wie langsam auch immer, in einer Art dichtem Nebel in seinem Kopf verschwunden. Alles was auf dieser Welt, in diesem Universum, noch zählte, lag vor ihm in seinen Armen. Rose schmeckte genauso gut, wie sie roch! – Hatte er das gerade laut gesagt oder nur gedacht? ... Egal! – Er hatte es immer vermutet, aber nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, es herauszufinden. Und jetzt, wo er es wusste, konnte er nicht genug von ihr bekommen!

Er leckte zärtlich über ihren Hals und versuchte, sich jede Millisekunde, jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut und jedes einzelne Molekül auf seiner Zunge einzuprägen, so gut er in seinem umnachteten, geistigen Zustand nur konnte. Irgendwo ganz tief im Inneren, wo sein Verstand noch funktionierte, hatte eine Stimme versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten – hatte erwartet, dass Rose ihn längst von sich schieben würde. Dass sie protestieren würde, ihm vielleicht sogar eine ihrer Tyler-Ohrfeigen verpassen würde – dieses Risiko war er bereitwillig eingegangen – aber überraschenderweise tat sie nichts dergleichen. Aus irgendeinem, ihm unerfindlichen Grund blieb sie still liegen und ließ ihn einfach machen. Umso besser, schoss es ihm ungewollt durch den Kopf, während er mit der linken Hand den Kragen ihres T-Shirts noch ein Stück weiter nach unten zog, um an noch mehr weiche Haut darunter zu kommen…. Er war wie ein Süchtiger auf Entzug, der endlich wieder an seine Droge kam! Nur dass seine Droge Rose Tyler hieß! Eigentlich ein lustiger Gedanke! Leise lachte er vor sich hin….

Rose verging in einer Pfütze aus Verlangen, als er ihr Shirt weiter nach unten zog, um noch mehr von ihrer Haut freizulegen und zu küssen. Und wann hatte er eigentlich sein Bein zwischen ihre geschoben? Innerlich kämpfte sie einen Kampf mit sich selbst, den sie zu verlieren drohte. Sie war kurz davor, ungeachtet der Konsequenzen alle Bedenken und jegliche Zurückhaltung aufzugeben und sich ihm um den Hals zu werfen, damit er mit ihr machen konnte, was er wollte. Doch dann hörte sie ihn tief und leise lachen, was sie schließlich wieder zurück in die reale Welt holte. Wieso um alles in der Welt lachte er plötzlich? Lachte er sie etwa aus? War das Ganze vielleicht nur ein gemeiner Scherz, um sie aufzuziehen? Würde er dafür so weit gehen?

„Doctor?“ Rose runzelte irritiert sie Stirn und schob ihn schließlich doch ein Stück von sich. Es bedurfte nicht viel Kraft, dafür umso mehr Willensstärke, den Time Lord zu stoppen. Er versuchte zwar, sie festzuhalten, aber in seinem geschwächten Zustand hatte er ihr nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Verwundert und verletzt zugleich hob er den Kopf und sah sie mit großen, dunklen Augen an, die sie fast erneut dazu gebracht hätten, ihn zu sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Aber eben nur fast. „Wieso lachen sie?“, fragte sie etwas verunsichert. Vielleicht hatte er das in seinem Zustand auch gar nicht bemerkt? Aber irgendetwas musste er ja gerade lustig gefunden haben! Doch so wie er sie gerade mit seinem Welpenblick ansah, war sie sich sicher, dass er sie nicht ausgelacht hatte – dieses schelmische Funkeln fehlte in seinen Augen. Stattdessen war sein Blick verschwommen und unfokussiert – sie hatte Recht, er war wirklich gerade nicht bei sich. Rose hätte heulen können!

„Mir kam nur ein alberner Gedanke!“, antwortete er langsam und mit deutlicher Verspätung zu ihrer Frage, bevor er breit grinste. „Rose Tyler, Sie sind meine Droge!“

Rose lächelte traurig und legte ihm die Hand auf die erhitzte Wange. Sofort lehnte er den Kopf hinein, schloss die Augen und seufzte genussvoll. „Aber Drogen sind doch ungesund, Doctor!“, sagte sie leise. „Heißt das, ich bin ungesund für Sie?“

Überrascht schlug er die Augen wieder auf und sah sie irritiert an. Sein breites Grinsen erstarb und wich einem ernsteren Ausdruck. Sein eindringlicher Blick war irgendwie undefiniert, als schien er zu überlegen, was er darauf antworten sollte. Rose bekam es plötzlich mit der Angst. Vielleicht hätte sie das lieber nicht sagen sollen. Schon im gesunden Zustand konnte seine Stimmung völlig unerwartet von einer Sekunde auf die nächste umschlagen. Was, wenn er in seinem jetzigen Zustand zu dem Schluss kam, dass er sie lieber verlassen sollte? Ungewollt kamen erneut die Erinnerungen an eine unangenehme Unterhaltung vor einer Pommesbude in ihr hoch. Damals hatte er ihr gestanden, wie schwer es für ihn war, Menschen beim Altern und Sterben zusehen zu müssen, die er… liebte? Hatte er das damals sagen wollen?

„…Ja, stimmt!“, unterbrach er plötzlich ihren Gedanken und versetzte ihr damit unbeabsichtigt einen Stich ins Herz. „Sie sind wirklich ungesund für mich!...“ Sein ernster Ausdruck wurde todtraurig und ließ nun keinen Zweifel mehr, dass auch er an dasselbe Gespräch zurückdachte wie sie. „…Denn wenn Sie mich eines Tages verlassen, wird es mir beide Herzen brechen!“ flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und seine braunen Augen begannen, feucht zu glänzen.

„Ich verlasse Sie niemals, Doctor!“, antwortete Rose, während sie ihm mit dem Daumen die einsame Träne von der Wange wischte. „Ich bleibe für immer bei Ihnen!“

Wäre er gesund gewesen, hätte er sie jetzt erleichtert angelächelt, hätte sie fest umarmt und hätte schnell das Thema gewechselt. Aber er war krank und hatte sich darum selbst nicht unter Kontrolle wie sonst. Natürlich wusste er, dass Rose für immer bei ihm bleiben wollte. Aber genaugenommen war auch das für ihn am Ende ein leeres Versprechen, denn irgendwann würde auch sie sterben müssen – wegen hohen Alters oder Krankheit oder weil er sie nicht würde beschützen können! Allein der Gedanke daran, sie zu verlieren, war für ihn unerträglich! Noch schlimmer war es aber jetzt, wo auch die Hemmschwellen seiner tiefsten Ängste versagten und er sich nicht zwingen konnte, die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken und an etwas anderes zu denken. Er schaffte es darum einfach nicht, sie wie sonst anzulächeln und alles gut sein zu lassen. Er schaffte es gerade nicht, seine Traurigkeit zu überspielen. Und er schaffte es auch nicht, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Deshalb tat er das Einzige, was für ihn in diesem Moment noch sinnvoll und logisch erschien, um das beklemmende, erstickende Gefühl der Angst in seiner Brust zu lindern – er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie fest auf die vollen Lippen. Denn wer wusste schon, wie lange er dazu noch Gelegenheit haben würde?  

Dieser Kuss war völlig anders als die zuvor. Was sich vorher wie – sie wagte es kaum auch nur zu hoffen – Verlangen und Leidenschaft angefühlt hatte, war nun erfüllt von jahrhundertelanger Einsamkeit, Schwermut und tiefer Traurigkeit und das nicht nur, weil seine Tränen ihre Wangen benetzten. Sein Kuss spiegelte seine Verzweiflung wieder, sie bei sich behalten zu wollen und doch zu wissen, dass er sie am Ende würde gehen lassen müssen. Auch Rose stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte ihm so gern sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, aber wie konnte sie ihm das versprechen? Sie wusste so gut wie er, dass sie es nicht würde halten können! Stattdessen schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und hielt ihn so fest sie nur konnte, während er seine Lippen weiter auf ihre presste.

Keiner von beiden konnte sagen, wie lange der Kuss am Ende dauerte. Doch schließlich atmete der Doctor tief durch und löste sich von ihr. „Es tut mir leid, Rose! Es tut mir so leid!“, flüsterte er leise, während er mit dem Daumen zärtlich seine – ihre? – Tränen von ihren Wangen wischte. Dann schenkte er ihr ein trauriges Lächeln. Sein Blick wirkte wieder etwas klarer und Rose schien es, als gelte das auch für seinen Kopf. Er schaute ihr noch einen Moment lang tief in die hellbraunen Augen, bevor er schließlich wieder erschöpft seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte und schwer seufzte. Seit wann zitterte er eigentlich wieder so stark?

Rose antwortete ihm nicht. Aber sie hielt ihn immer noch fest umarmt. Tausend Gedanken kreisten gleichzeitig in ihrem Kopf und sie war froh, dass er ausnahmsweise mal still war und nicht redete. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Sie war ja selber völlig durch den Wind! Also hielt sie ihn einfach nur fest, bis er schließlich mit ihr in seinen Armen wieder eingeschlafen war.

 

\---

 

Der Doctor schlief fast den ganzen verbliebenen Nachmittag mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Schulter und fest an sie gepresst. Bei jedem anderen Mann hätte Rose schnell die Geduld verloren und hätte ihn von sich geschoben, damit sie aufstehen und etwas anderes hätte machen können. Aber nicht so beim Doctor. Sie blieb ruhig liegen, mit ihm in ihren Armen und ließ ihn schlafen, so lange er wollte. Er hatte ihr schon so oft das Leben gerettet, das war das Mindeste, was sie für ihn tun konnte! Natürlich hatte ihre Mutter nach einer Weile den Kopf zur Tür herein gestreckt und hatte vielsagend die Augenbrauen gehoben, als sie sah, wie die beiden dalagen. Aber Rose hatte ihr einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen und Jackie war tatsächlich still geblieben. Stattdessen hatte sie ihr ein Sandwich, eine Tasse Tee und eine Zeitschrift gegen die Langeweile gebracht und war auch selbst eine Zeit lang da geblieben, um sich leise mit ihrer Tochter zu unterhalten, während der Time Lord fest schlief.

Rose hatte versucht, ihr zu erklären, warum der Doctor gerade so anhänglich war. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung hatte Jackie genickt und gemeint, sie könne das gut verstehen. Rose unterschätzte manchmal, wie sensibel und mitfühlend ihre Mum sein konnte, wenn sie wollte und wieviel Erfahrung sie schon mit Männern gesammelt hatte (über letzteres wollte sie aber eigentlich nicht genauer nachdenken). Aber die Angst vorm Alleinsein war offenbar auch ihr nicht unbekannt und als ihre Mutter zugab, sich in letzter Zeit auch sehr einsam zu fühlen ohne sie, hätte Rose am liebsten auch sie in ihre Arme gezogen.

Warum musste ihre Situation nur so schwer sein? Noch vor anderthalb Jahren hätte sie nicht im Traum daran gedacht, einmal so hin und her gerissen zu sein zwischen ihrer Mutter und dem Mann, den sie liebte. Wieso musste alles so verdammt kompliziert sein? Mit Mickey war alles unkompliziert gewesen. Sie waren mal in ihrer Wohnung gewesen und mal in seiner, aber Rose hatte ihre Mum immer regelmäßig gesehen. Doch seitdem sie mit dem Doctor in Raum und Zeit umherreiste, sahen sich Mutter und Tochter deutlich seltener. Es vergingen zum Teil sogar Wochen, bevor sie Jackie einen Besuch abstatteten (von dem einen Jahr, in dem Rose als vermisst galt, weil der Doctor sich um 12 Monate verflogen hatte, mal ganz zu schweigen). Ihr altes Leben mit ihrer Mum und ihr neues mit dem Doctor waren so derart verschieden, dass beides gleichzeitig aber nun mal nicht möglich war. Was eigentlich schade war, denn Rose musste zugeben, dass sie die Zeit zu dritt in ihrer Wohnung sogar irgendwie genoss. Natürlich liebte sie es, mit dem Doctor umherzureisen, fremde Planeten zu entdecken, Aliens kennen zu lernen und Abenteuer zu erleben. Aber das hier, mit dem Doctor als Teil ihres alten Lebens, war interessanterweise auch gar nicht so schlecht. Sie würde fast sogar sagen, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen könnte – abgesehen davon natürlich, dass er so krank war! Es erinnerte sie an die schöne Zeit kurz nach seiner Regeneration, als sie alle am Weihnachtsabend zusammen gegessen und gelacht hatten und es sich angefühlt hatte, als wären sie eine große, glückliche Familie. Auch die Weihnachtsfeiertage danach, in denen die TARDIS sich zum Rekalibrieren abgeschaltet hatte und sie und der Doctor gezwungen waren, bis zum Neujahr bei ihrer Mutter in der Wohnung zu bleiben, waren echt toll gewesen. Ihr alter Doctor hätte so etwas nie getan – er war nicht einmal bereit gewesen, zum Kaffeetrinken da zu bleiben!

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte – und sie hatte ja gerade mehr als genug Zeit – hatte sich der Doctor sehr verändert, seitdem sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Und damit meinte sie nicht nur seine Regeneration. Am Anfang, noch in Jeans und Leder, war er sehr melancholisch und teilweise sogar depressiv gewesen, auch wenn er oft versucht hatte, seine Traurigkeit mit Witz und Charme zu überspielen. Aber ihr hatte er nie etwas vormachen können. Sie hatte immer bemerkt, wenn es ihm unter seinem Deckmantel eigentlich gar nicht gut gegangen war. Zum Beispiel nachdem sie bei Van Stetten den Dalek gefunden hatten. Vor Adam hatte er es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber Rose hatte dennoch bemerkt, wie sehr ihn der Anblick des Daleks mitgenommen hatte. Als Adam sich die TARDIS angesehen hatte und die beiden allein gewesen waren, hatten sie das erste Mal offen und ausführlich über den Zeitkrieg geredet. Er hatte nichts vor ihr zurück gehalten und ihr nichts vorgemacht – hatte sogar vor ihr geweint!

Er war ja schon vom ersten Tag an recht …kontaktfreudig ihr gegenüber gewesen – es verging kaum ein Tag an dem er sie nicht bei der Hand nahm oder sie fest umarmte – und Rose war anfangs noch ein wenig irritiert deswegen gewesen. Aber sie hatte schnell begriffen, dass das alles Ausdruck seiner Einsamkeit war und er tatsächlich und wortwörtlich jemanden brauchte, der seine Hand hielt. Und es hatte sie auch nie gestört! Im Gegenteil, Rose hatte es mehr und mehr genossen, vor allem, weil ihr alter Doctor den Kontakt ausschließlich zu ihr gesucht und sich mit keinem sonst so vertraut verhalten hatte wie mit ihr. Er hatte ihr damit das Gefühl gegeben, etwas Besonderes zu sein! Und ab und zu war ihr sein Blick aufgefallen – wenn er dachte, sie schaute nicht hin, aber Rose seine weichen, gefühlvollen Augen in der Reflektion des TARDIS-Scanners hatte sehen können – das hatte sie hoffen lassen, für ihn mehr zu sein als nur eine Freundin. Diese Art Blicke waren es gewesen, die sie dazu gebracht hatten, sich in den Doctor zu verlieben!

Aber seit seiner Regeneration war er ganz anders. Sie hatte anfangs das Gefühl gehabt, nochmal ganz von vorne mit ihm anfangen zu müssen. Aber zum Glück hatte das nicht lange angehalten. Als er nach dem Weihnachtsessen draußen vor der TARDIS ihre Hand genommen hatte… – da hatte sie geglaubt, dass er immer noch dasselbe empfand, wie zuvor. Rose war selten so erleichtert gewesen in ihrem Leben! Er hatte noch immer ihre Hand genommen, er hatte sie genauso oft und genauso fest umarmt und war noch genauso kontaktfreudig ihr gegenüber wie zuvor – vielleicht sogar noch mehr als zuvor! Und als Rose geglaubt hatte, dass sie beide mehr als Freunde geworden waren, kamen Reinette, Sarah Jane und diese verfluchte Pommesbude! Er hatte sie bewusst und absichtlich wieder auf Abstand gebracht, da war sie sich sicher! Sie hatte schmerzlich realisieren müssen, dass er keine Liebesbeziehung mit ihr wollte, dass sie keineswegs etwas Besonderes für ihn war, sondern nur eine von vielen Begleiterinnen in seinem langen, einsamen Leben. Und damit hatte er ihr beinahe das Herz gebrochen.  

In dem Moment hatte Rose sogar ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn zu verlassen! Aber sie war dennoch geblieben.  Sie hatte den Doctor nicht verlieren wollen. Sie hatte entschieden, lieber auf ewig nur seine beste Freundin bleiben zu wollen, als komplett auf ihn verzichten zu müssen. Und nach dem ersten Schock darüber kam Rose überraschenderweise auch ganz gut damit klar. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie mit dem Time Lord reiste, hatte er ihr Verhältnis zueinander definiert und sie hatte seine Entscheidung letztendlich akzeptiert, so schmerzhaft das auch für sie war. Nach einer kurzen Zeit der Anspannung zwischen ihnen war ihre Freundschaft wieder so herzlich und ungezwungen, wie zuvor.  

Das hieß, fast so wie zuvor! Denn seitdem stellte sie ihn auch mal in Frage und glaubte ihm nicht mehr alles, was er von sich gab. Und tatsächlich war ihr plötzlich aufgefallen, dass er sie manchmal anlog. Er schien in dieser Inkarnation zwar viel offenherziger und fröhlicher und lebenslustiger zu sein, aber mithilfe seiner hyperaktiven und aufgedrehten Art konnte er seine Gefühle viel besser vor ihr verbergen, vor allem die Negativen. Das störte sie eigentlich am meisten! Vor seiner Regeneration hatte er sie nie angelogen, hatte ihr gezeigt, was in ihm vorging und hatte seinen Schmerz und seine Einsamkeit nicht vor ihr versteckt. Wieso tat er das dann jetzt? Er wusste doch eigentlich, dass er mit ihr über alles reden konnte!

Rose seufzte und fuhr mit der Hand zärtlich durch seine verschwitzten, braunen Haare, nachdem der Time Lord zum widerholten Male im Schlaf von einem Zittern durchgeschüttelt wurde. Er jammerte leise, aber entspannte sich wieder schnell bei ihrer Berührung.

Dieses Virus hatte schon wieder alles verändert! Seit seiner Erkrankung und seinem Fieber benahm sich der Doctor nun völlig unvorhersehbar. Seitdem er sich – mit seinen eigenen Worten – so ‚ungefiltert‘ ihr gegenüber verhielt, wusste Rose überhaupt nicht mehr, woran sie bei ihm war. Wieso zeigte er sich plötzlich halb nackt vor ihr und brachte sie absichtlich so aus der Fassung? Wieso küsste er sie plötzlich auf den Mund und bestand darauf, dass sie bei ihm blieb? Wieso sagte er ihr auf einmal, sie rieche so perfekt? Und wieso zum Henker liebkoste er ihren Hals, zog ihr fast das Shirt aus und schob sein Bein zwischen ihre, wenn er doch eigentlich gar keine Beziehung zu ihr wollte? Sie verstand es einfach nicht mehr! Der kranke, ‚ungefilterte‘ Doctor benahm sich in ihren Augen eindeutig so wie ein Mann, der mehr als Freundschaft im Sinn hatte! Aber das widersprach nun einmal völlig dem, was er ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, als er noch bei Verstand war. Konnte es vielleicht möglich sein, dass…. Nein, ausgeschlossen! Keineswegs empfand der Doctor insgeheim doch mehr für sie und traute sich nur nicht, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Das war absurd! Sie sollte nicht so dumm sein und so etwas auch nur hoffen! Er wollte eindeutig nichts dergleichen von ihr! Er wäre sicherlich für jede andere seiner Begleiterinnen eifersüchtig geworden oder hätte mit jeder anderen getanzt, wenn er gefragt worden wäre. Er hätte mit Sicherheit auch für jede seiner bisherigen Begleiterinnen sein Leben geopfert, um sie vor den Auswirkungen des Zeitvortex zu retten! Und vermutlich würde er auch mit jeder anderen so eng umschlungen im selben Bett liegen, sie küssen und sich an sie schmiegen, wenn er krank war und ihr sagen, wie perfekt sie roch… … Oder? Sie konnte es sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen – WOLLTE es sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen – aber es musste ja so sein! Oder etwa nicht?

Frustriert fuhr sich Rose mit der freien Hand durchs Haar. Warum musste mit diesem verfluchten Time Lord alles so verdammt kompliziert sein? Konnte er ihr nicht einfach sagen, was er für sie empfand? Warum musste er sie nur andauernd mit zweideutigen Signalen verunsichern? Das war nicht fair! Sie benahm sich doch auch nicht so! Sie hatte sich noch nie gut verstellen können und sie war sich sicher, dass er längst wusste, wie sehr sie ihn liebte – was die ganze Angelegenheit nur noch peinlicher machte für Rose!

Der Doctor rührte sich im Schlaf. Bis dahin hatte er stundenlang völlig reglos halb auf ihr gelegen und bis auf das stetige, angestrengte Heben und Senken seiner Brust bei jedem Atemzug, dem kontinuierlichen, rhythmischen Vierfachschlag seiner beiden Herzen und einem gelegentlichen Zittern kein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben. Doch nun schob er sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge wie zuvor, als er sie dort geküsst hatte und drückte sie im Schlaf noch fester an sich. Er seufzte leise, wobei sein Atem ihre Haut kitzelte und Rose konnte ein erneutes Erschaudern nicht unterdrücken. Wenn er sie so fest hielt, war es ihr im Grunde reichlich egal, was er eigentlich für sie empfand. Sie würde ihn ohnehin nie verlassen! Dieser komische, uneindeutige Time Lord hatte ihr den Kopf verdreht und sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn einfach nicht mehr vorstellen! Darum war es egal, was er wollte oder nicht wollte. Sie blieb bei ihm, egal wie er sich entschied! Aber das Allerwichtigste im Augenblick war, dass er erst einmal wieder gesund wurde.

Es ging schon gen Abend, als Rose schließlich bemerkte, dass der Doctor nicht mehr zitterte und stattdessen wieder anfing, zu schwitzen. Auch seine schnelle, flache Atmung war mittlerweile wieder ruhiger und tiefer, was offenbar ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sein Fieber wieder sank.

Es dauerte noch zwei weitere Stunden und ein Abendessen ans Bett für Rose, bevor der Time Lord sich schließlich wieder rührte. Er atmete tief durch und streckte sich im Halbschlaf, noch immer halb auf ihr liegend, bevor er endlich verschlafen blinzelnd den Kopf hob und sie fragend ansah. Rose hätte ihn auf der Stelle knutschen können – er sah zum Anbeißen süß aus mit seinem Schlafzimmerblick – aber stattdessen grinste sie ihn an und sagte „Guten Morgen, Doctor!“, obgleich es schon halb zehn Abends war.

„Guten Morgen, Rose Tyler!“, antwortete er nach einer Pause langsam, als bräuchte sein sonst mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit arbeitendes Hirn einen Augenblick, um wieder hochzufahren – fast wie ein Prozessor in einem Computer! Oder aber sein Kopf war nach seinem ausgiebigen Schläfchen immer noch nicht wieder in Ordnung.

„Wie geht‘s Ihnen?“, fragte sie leise und lächelte ihn an. Wieder dauerte es einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. Vielleicht wusste er es selbst noch nicht genau.

„Besser!“, antwortete er schließlich und da war es endlich – sein breites Grinsen voller weißer, perfekter Zähne, welches sie so liebte an ihm. Doch es verschwand schnell, als er bemerkte, wie eng er sie die ganze Zeit umschlungen hielt – ach was, dass er halb auf ihr lag, mit einem Arm über und einem unter ihr und seinem Bein zwischen ihre geschoben. Plötzlich war er wieder so schnell wie eh und je, ließ sie hastig los und rutschte verlegen von ihr weg. „Oh… ähm… tut mir leid!“,  stammelte er, während er sich verlegen durch die verschwitzten und zerwühlten Haare fuhr. Er schaute überall hin, nur nicht in ihre Augen. „Ich … ähm… ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich…- Hab ich die ganze Zeit so auf Ihnen geschlafen?“, fuhr er mit vor Verunsicherung hoher Stimme und gerunzelter Stirn fort.

Rose konnte in seinen großen, braunen Augen sehen, dass es ihm deutlich besser ging. Sein Blick wirkte wieder klar und intensiv wie immer, auch wenn er sie gerade nicht direkt ansehen konnte. Sie war erleichtert. Das lange Schlafen hatte ihm offensichtlich gut getan. „Keine Sorge, hat mich nicht gestört!“, antwortete sie und schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln. Doch seine Augen weiteten sich bei ihrer Antwort vor Schreck und er sah aus wie ein Hase im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos.

„Rose, es tut mir wirklich leid!“, entschuldigte er sich panisch. „Ich wollte nicht… Ich hätte nicht…“ Der Doctor schien wirklich sehr verlegen zu sein, wenn er keinen vollständigen Satz mehr zustande brachte. Er spielte nervös an seinem Ohrläppchen und wurde sogar rot um die Wangen! Das war ein seltener Anblick. Rose fragte sich, ob er gerade wegen seiner einnehmenden Schlafposition so peinlich berührt war oder ob ihm wieder eingefallen war, was er vor seinem Schläfchen noch so mit ihr angestellt hatte. Und wusste er überhaupt, was er die letzten Tage so alles gesagt und getan hatte? Rose fragte sich, ob er sich daran erinnern konnte, aber traute sich nicht, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Besser sie tat einfach so, als wäre nichts gewesen, solange er selbst nichts zu dem Thema sagte. Damit war sie in der Vergangenheit immer ganz gut davon gekommen.

„Es ist alles gut, Doctor!“, versuchte sie, ihn zu beruhigen und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das hat mir nichts ausgemacht, ehrlich!“ Auch sie merkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als ihr die Bilder von seinen Küssen und Liebkosungen vor dem inneren Auge erschienen. Egal, an was er sich erinnerte und was er mit seinen Entschuldigungen meinte – sie konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass sie irgendwas davon gestört hätte.

„Wirklich nicht?!“, fragte er eine Oktave höher nach und endlich sah er ihr wieder in die Augen. Sein Ausdruck war unsicher, verlegen und hoffnungsvoll zugleich. Bei Gott, wusste er eigentlich, wie sexy er war?!

„Wirklich nicht, Doctor! Ich bin nur froh, dass es Ihnen endlich besser geht!“ Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres, liebevolles Lächeln, bevor sie ihn zu sich zog und ihn fest in die Arme nahm. Im ersten Moment war er noch zu verunsichert, um ihre Umarmung zu erwidern, aber nach ein paar Augenblicken entspannte sich der Time Lord und drückte sie ebenfalls fest an sich.

„Okay!“, lachte er erleichtert. Oh er liebte ihre unbeschwerte Art! Er war so heilfroh, dass sie ihm zuliebe so tat, als wäre nichts Peinliches zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen – und ja, er konnte sich durchaus an so manche Situation erinnern, die ihm peinlich hätte sein müssen. Er liebte es, dass sie genau wusste, wann sie ihn mit etwas aufziehen konnte und wann sie etwas lieber unter den Tisch fallen lassen sollte. Er wusste durchaus, dass er ganz klar die Grenzen ihrer Freundschaft überschritten hatte und trotzdem war Rose weder sauer, noch beleidigt oder peinlich berührt und das war einfach nur fantastisch! Am liebsten hätte er sie dafür schon wieder geknutscht!

„Hm, noch etwas, was sie besser können als Mr. Tedopolis! Sie sind ein wirklich bequemes Kopfkissen, Rose Tyler!“, murmelte er stattdessen in ihre Haare und grinste breit, was sie allerdings nicht sehen konnte.

„Das nächste Mal nehmen Sie aber wieder ein richtiges Kissen, Mister!“ Rose löste sich lachend aus der Umarmung, um ihm neckisch auf den Arm zu hauen. „Ich hab‘ mich stundenlang nicht bewegen können!“ Tatsächlich tat es gut, sich endlich wieder zu strecken. Sie hatte seit dem frühen Nachmittag still liegen müssen und hatte nicht mal aufs Klo gehen können! Gut, dass sie das von ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern schon gewohnt war! „Ich sag Ihnen was: Ich geh‘ jetzt endlich mal für kleine Mädchen und Sie messen nochmal ihre Temperatur!“ Damit sprang Rose aus dem Bett und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Als sie wiederkam, saß der Doctor mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt und hatte tatsächlich das Thermometer im Mund. Trotzdem strahlte er sie an, als sie wieder ins Zimmer kam, wie als hätte er sie tagelang nicht gesehen. Seine tiefen, braunen Augen leuchteten.

„32,3°C!“, sagte er und hielt ihr das Thermometer zum Beweis hin. Er grinste selbstzufrieden wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas toll gemacht hatte und dafür viel Lob erwartete. Sein Blick zusammen mit den zerwühlten Haaren und dem verschwitzten Gesicht ließen Roses Knie schon wieder weich werden. Wie stellte er das nur immer wieder an? Merkte er das überhaupt?

„Und das ist normal für Sie?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, während sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Beinahe! Bis knapp über 30 ist gut. Zwischen 15 und 30 Grad um genau zu sein. Aber 32,3 ist auch nicht schlecht im Vergleich zu vorher!“, antwortete er und verfiel in seinen altgewohnten Redefluss. „Das Problem ist, dass eure Fieberthermometer nichts Genaues unter 32°C anzeigen! Zumindest nicht für die nächsten… uh… 120 Jahre?! Immer zeigen sie nur ‚Low‘ an. Was soll das überhaupt bedeuten, ‚Low‘? ‚Loooooww…“ Er runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich das Wort geradezu auf der Zunge zergehen, während er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen versuchte, auf die Antwort zu kommen. „‘Leider ohne Wissen‘?“

Rose lachte auf. Ja, er schien wieder der Alte zu sein! „‘Low‘ ist englisch für ‚niedrig‘ oder ‚tief‘?“, schlug sie vor und hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. Wusste er das wirklich nicht? Er kannte sich mit Dingen aus, die die Vorstellung auch der klügsten Menschen auf der Erde bei Weitem überstiegen, aber übersah manchmal die einfachsten Erklärungen.

„Brilliant!“ Sein breites Lächeln und die strahlenden Augen brachten erneut ihr Herz zum Pochen. „Das heißt, nicht für euch Menschen… Also ‚low‘ meine ich… wäre wirklich ungesund für euch! Für mich dagegen…“

Plötzlich brach er mitten im Satz ab und fasste sich an den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war nicht so schmerzverzerrt wie vorher, aber dennoch sah es so aus, als stimmte etwas nicht.

„Doctor? Alles Okay?“, fragte Rose besorgt nach. Doch dann atmete der Doctor einmal tief durch, schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er einen unliebsamen Gedanken abschütteln und grinste sie wieder an.

„Nah, alles gut! Kleiner Kurzschluss … wahrscheinlich die letzten Zuckungen von dem Virus!“ Er tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe, woraufhin er kritisch die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und seine Fingerspitze begutachtete. Dann wischte er sich mit der ganzen Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. „Andererseits… warum schwitze ich so?“ Er wischte sich die Hand an seinem T-Shirt ab, aber das half nicht viel, denn das war ebenfalls schon ziemlich nassgeschwitzt. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich brauche dringend eine Dusche! Schon wieder! Denken Sie, Jackie hätte was dagegen? Ich meine, nach dem letzten Mal und so?“

Rose schmunzelte. Egal was sonst noch mit seinem Kopf war, sein Mundwerk jedenfalls funktionierte wieder einwandfrei. Aber sein Zeitsinn? Naja. „Doctor, es ist fast zehn!“, sagte sie skeptisch.

„Perfekt!“, strahlte er. „Zeit fürs Frühstück! Oder vielmehr Brunch! Oder…“

„Nein, Doctor!“, unterbrach Rose ihn schmunzelnd. „Ich meine zehn Uhr abends!“

„Oh!“ Sein breites Grinsen fiel ihm aus dem Gesicht. „Aber Ich könnte trotzdem was zu essen vertragen!“, fuhr er fort und wie aufs Stichwort knurrte sein Magen. „Langes Schlafen tut zwar gut, wenn man krank ist und sich erholen muss, aber man wird davon so schrecklich hungrig!“

„Wissen Sie was? Ich mache Ihnen was zu essen und Sie duschen in der Zwischenzeit! Wie klingt das?“, fragte sie.

Der Doctor strahlte sie wieder mit seinem 1000 Watt-Lächeln an. „Brilliant!“ sagte er, ihr tief in die Augen blickend, bevor er enthusiastisch aus dem Bett sprang. Doch keine zwei Sekunden später schwankte er zur Seite und musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht wieder umzufallen. „Holla! Ihr Zimmer hat wohl noch nicht verstanden, dass es mir besser geht! Es hört nicht auf, sich zu drehen!“  

Rose eilte zu ihm, um ihn zu stützen, aber als sie bei ihm ankam, hatte er sich schon wieder gefangen.

„Das hört auch bald wieder auf!“ fuhr er fort und schaute sie wieder breit grinsend an. „Hallo, Rose Tyler!“

Doch Rose ließ sich dieses Mal nicht so schnell beruhigen. „Meinen Sie, Sie können schon wieder laufen?“, fragte sie besorgt nach. Sie verstand seinen Zustand gerade nicht so recht. Einerseits wirkte er wieder ganz normal, zitterte nicht und hatte auch kein Fieber mehr. Aber warum war ihm dann noch so schwindlig? Und irgendwie war er sogar noch aufgedrehter als sonst. Musste sie sich doch noch Sorgen um ihn machen?

„Klaaar!“, antwortete er und winkte ab. Tatsächlich blieb er stehen, auch ohne sich an der Wand abzustützen. Aber er schwankte noch ein kleines bisschen, darum hielt sich Rose bereit, ihn aufzufangen, falls er doch noch mal umfallen sollte. „Alles wieder gut! Superb! Molto bene! Meine Herzen haben nur nicht erwartet, dass ich so schnell aufstehe! Nach einem so langen Nickerchen dauert es manchmal etwas, bis wieder alles in Gang kommt!“ Der Doctor klopfte sich zweimal gegen die Brust, erst auf der linken, dann auf der rechten Seite, bevor er sich mit den Armen über dem Kopf ausgiebig streckte – war er immer schon so verdammt groß gewesen? – und einmal herzhaft gähnte. „So, jetzt sollte es gehen!“

Rose musterte ihn skeptisch von Kopf bis Fuß. Ging es ihm wirklich so gut, wie er behauptete? Sein Gequassel und seine Hyperaktivität zumindest waren zurück, sogar schlimmer als je zuvor! Aber das lag vielleicht daran, dass er als Time Lord normalerweise nicht so viel Schlaf brauchte wie ein Mensch und nach so vielen Stunden innerhalb von drei Tagen war er vermutlich so ausgeschlafen, dass er schlichtweg vor Energie platzte. Trotzdem lief sie neben ihm her, als er barfuß aus ihrem alten Zimmer tappte, immer in Erwartung, dass er wieder umkippte! Zum Glück passierte das aber nicht.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es gehen wird mit Duschen?“, fragte Rose noch einmal nach, als sie schließlich am Badezimmer ankamen. Es hatte jetzt immerhin schon mehrfach so ausgesehen, als ginge es ihm wieder gut. Doch dann war er ihr gegen die Wand umgefallen oder auf der Couch wieder fiebrig geworden, weshalb sie noch eine gesunde Skepsis an den Tag legte.

„Klaro!“, antwortete er. Dann zwinkerte er ihr plötzlich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen zu. „Oder wollen Sie mitkommen, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen?!“

Noch bevor Rose reagieren konnte – auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, WIE sie reagiert hätte  – hörten sie plötzlich Jackies nervig hohe Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Das lasst ihr schön bleiben! Was ihr im Schlafzimmer treibt, ist eure Sache, aber unter MEINER Dusche werden keine Sexspielchen getrieben!“

Rose schloss peinlich berührt die Augen und wünschte sich weit, weit weg, während ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Nur ihre Mutter schaffte es, eine peinliche Situation noch peinlicher zu machen! Der Doctor hatte doch gar nicht vorgeschlagen, dass sie mit ihm unter die Dusche kam, sondern nur, dass sie mit ins Badezimmer kam! Okay, genau genommen hatte er das nicht explizit spezifiziert aber er konnte nur das Zweite gemeint haben! ... Oder etwa nicht? Was genau hatte er gemeint? Was sollte das zweideutige Zwinkern und das anzügliche Grinsen? Sein Blick war klar und scharf gewesen, nicht wie zuvor, als er sich wegen des Virus so komisch verhalten hatte. Hatte er das gerade also ernst gemeint? Oder stand er immer noch unter dem Einfluss es Virus‘?

Doch als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, um zu sehen, ob sie die Antworten auf ihre Fragen aus seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, war er schon im Badezimmer verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Na toll! Soviel dazu!

Frustriert vor sich hin brummelnd schlurfte sie in die Küche – nicht ohne ihrer Mutter im Wohnzimmer noch einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen – und begann, dem Time Lord ein Abendessen zuzubereiten.

 

\---

 

Währenddessen duschte der Doctor – kalt! – und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Immerhin konnte er gerade wieder etwas klarer denken, ohne dass ihm der Kopf zu zerspringen drohte! Und endlich kam er darauf, was sein eigentliches Problem war: wegen dem Einfluss des Virus‘ hatte sein Körper selbstständig die höheren Hirnfunktionen zum Schutz vor der Infektion abgeschirmt, weshalb er sich die meiste Zeit nicht so richtig unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Es war zwar nicht so, als hätte er von allem nichts mitbekommen, aber es war vergleichbar mit einer Art Autopilot gewesen und er hatte nur wenig Einfluss darauf gehabt, was er gesagt oder getan hatte. Bei Rassilon – und was er alles gesagt und getan hatte! Die Erinnerungen daran trieben ihm heißes Blut in die Wangen und der Doctor war froh, unter der kalten Dusche zu stehen…

Er hatte zwar bisher immer geglaubt, vor Rose müsse ihm nichts peinlich sein, weil die beiden eine so enge und unbeschwerte Freundschaft hatten, aber da hatte er nicht angenommen, das SOETWAS passierte! Er erinnerte sich vage an mindestens zwei Situationen, in denen er sie ungefragt geküsst hatte und heute hatte er den halben Tag nicht neben, sondern AUF ihr geschlafen! So aufzuwachen, war ihm dann schon ziemlich unangenehm gewesen! Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was er vor dem Einschlafen mit ihr angestellt hatte…

Zum Glück hatte er es wieder einmal geschafft, mit seiner großen Klappe über seine Verlegenheit hinweg zu täuschen. Und Rose war zum Glück weder sauer, noch beleidigt oder peinlich berührt gewesen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn beruhigt und so viel Verständnis und Nachsicht gehabt, dass er sie beinahe schon wieder dafür geknutscht hätte! Er hatte aber gerade noch so die Kurve gekriegt….

… Nur um es dann im Flur wieder zu versauen! Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können, dass er schon wieder die Grenze ihrer Freundschaft überschritten hatte mit seiner anzüglichen Frage. Aber die Worte waren ihm wieder so schnell herausgerutscht, dass er keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, vorher darüber nachzudenken. Beinahe so wie unter den Auswirkungen des Virus‘. War er etwa doch noch nicht wieder gesund? Seine Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden und sein Hirn fühlte sich nicht mehr an wie Suppe. Aber warum war ihm dann noch so schwindlig?

Der Time Lord konzentrierte sich auf den Zustand seines Kopfes und seines Immunsystems, nur um festzustellen, dass er das Virus noch immer nicht unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte! Er hatte die Infektion zwar schon ein gutes Stück zurückgedrängt, aber es war gleichzeitig auch in tiefere Regionen seines Hirns vorgedrungen. Die Abschottung seiner höheren Hirnfunktionen zum Schutz vor dessen Eindringen war damit noch immer nicht aufgehoben und würde sich vermutlich sogar weiter verschlimmern! Verdammt! Er hatte gedacht, es ginge ihm endlich besser, weil sein Kopf nicht mehr so wehtat.

Etwas Gutes hatte das Ganze allerdings – er hatte eine Erklärung für seinen kleinen Ausrutscher eben vor der Badezimmertür: Sein anzügliches Angebot war nicht ganz auf seinen Mist gewachsen. Seine Hemmschwellen waren noch immer gefährlich niedrig und er musste nach wie vor aufpassen, dass er nicht noch etwas sagte oder tat, dass er nicht mehr zurücknehmen oder ungeschehen machen konnte. Schlimm genug, wie er sich bisher unter dem Einfluss des Virus verhalten hatte – beim bloßen Gedanken daran, wie er ihren Hals geküsst und wie gut sie geduftet hatte, beschleunigten seine Herzen ihren Rhythmus und was in seinem Lendenbereich passierte, wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen! Verdammte fehlende Hemmungen! Immerhin konnte er all das auf seine Erkrankung und die Auswirkung auf seinen Verstand schieben. Die perfekte Ausrede also dafür, dass er sich zum Teil so unangemessen verhalten hatte! Er war halt einfach nicht er selbst gerade! (Und dass das im Grunde gar nicht stimmte, weil er in diesem Zustand sogar noch mehr er selbst war als sonst, so ganz ohne seine Hemmschwellen, Grenzen und Restriktionen, musste ja keiner wissen…)

Dennoch, wie zum Henker bekam er dieses hartnäckige Virus wieder los? Denn wenn das so weiter ging, würde es sich bald bis in die letzten Ecken seines Hirns ausgebreitet haben und sein Körper würde dann mit völliger Abschottung seiner lebenswichtigen Hirnfunktionen reagieren. Und das wäre äußerst unangenehm! Nein, dazu durfte er es auf keinen Fall kommen lassen. Vorher sollte er unbedingt selbst in ein Heilkoma fallen. Aber wie sollte er das Rose erklären? Er hatte ihr vor einer halben Stunde erst gesagt, dass es ihm wieder gut ging!  

Der Doctor schloss noch einmal die Augen und ließ das kalte Wasser über sein Gesicht laufen, bevor er schließlich den Wasserhahn zudrehte. Alles Nachgrübeln hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Er hatte einen Riesenhunger, also würde er jetzt endlich etwas essen. Was danach kam, würde er einfach auf sich zukommen lassen. So war es doch immer am besten.

Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte – er hatte wie beim letzten Mal vergessen, Rose nach einem eigenen Handtuch zu fragen, also nahm er wieder ihrs – fiel ihm auf, dass er auch gar nichts Frisches zum Anziehen mitgenommen hatte. Sein Anzug und die Unterwäsche, die Rose ihm geholt hatte, mussten noch in ihrem Schlafzimmer liegen. Aber das verschwitzte T-Shirt wollte er nach seiner erfrischenden Dusche auch nicht wieder anziehen. Also wickelte er das rosa Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften und verließ noch immer gedankenverloren das Badezimmer…

 

\---

 

… und lief prompt in Jackie hinein, die gerade ins Bett gehen wollte. Er hatte aber auch gar kein Glück gerade!

„OI! Ziehen Sie sich gefälligst was an!“, schrie sie mit ihrer viel zu hohen Stimme und drehte sich angewidert weg. „Ihre außerirdischen Brusthaare will hier niemand sehen!“ Doch noch bevor der Doctor antworten konnte – er hatte noch nicht mal Luft geholt – drehte sie sich zu ihm zurück und deutete auf sein Handtuch. „Ist das Roses Handtuch? Ihr beide teilt auch alles, oder?“ Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und schob sich an ihm vorbei, peinlich darauf bedacht, bloß nirgends seine halbnackte Gestalt zu berühren. „Sind Sie jetzt endlich fertig? Es wollen noch andere ins Badezimmer! Und Sie haben WIEDER nichts an die Klinke gehängt! Wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen!“

Der Doctor hatte es nicht geschafft, ihr ins Wort zu fallen, bevor sie ihm die Tür zum Bad vor der Nase zuknallte. Er war während ihrer Tirade zu perplex gewesen, um etwas anderes zu tun, als erst seine leicht behaarte Brust anzusehen, dann das rosa Handtuch - welches zum Glück alle wichtigen Teile verdeckte – und anschließend Jackie, wie sie sich ohne weiteren Blickkontakt an ihm vorbei schob und verschwand. Dann erst traute er sich, nun seinerseits genervt mit den Augen zu rollen. Hätte er das in ihrer Anwesenheit schon getan, hätte er eine saftige Ohrfeige riskiert, halbnackt oder nicht.

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder l…. oh!“ Rose hatte das Gezeter ihrer Mutter gehört und war aus der Küche gekommen, um nachzusehen, ob sie den Verbandskasten auspacken musste. Doch als sie den Time Lord mit nichts anderem als ihrem Handtuch um die Hüfte bekleidet im Flur stehen sah, fiel ihr alles aus dem Gesicht. Man sollte annehmen, sie hatte sich jetzt langsam an seine Freizügigkeit gewöhnt, vor allem nach den letzten paar Tagen. Aber offenbar löste der Anblick seiner nackten Haut noch immer eine gewisse Schockstarre in ihr aus. Ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre großen Augen von selbst auf Wanderschaft gingen. Erst über die Muskeln an seinen Schultern, dann über seine delikate Brustbehaarung, nur um dann einen Moment bei seinem Bauchnabel zu verweilen und anschließend weiterer dezenten Behaarung gen Süden…  Oh warum war er nur so verdammt sexy?  

„Ähm, … tut mir leid!“, stammelte der Doctor und spielte nervös an seinem Ohrläppchen, während er den Fußboden musterte, der plötzlich wahnsinnig interessant geworden zu sein schien. Zum Glück für sie, denn so bemerkte er nicht ihre hungrigen Blicke! „Ich hatte kein… und ihr Handtuch…“ Er deutete hinter sich auf ihre Schlafzimmertür und räusperte sich. „Sind meine Sachen da drin?“, fragte er schließlich eine Oktave höher als sonst und schaute sie schließlich etwas verlegen an. Roses Blick schoss sofort wieder nach oben zu seinem Gesicht – seine Wangen waren etwas roter als zuvor – bevor auch sie um vernünftige Worte rang.

„Was? – Äh, ja, in mein Zimmer! … ich meine, in MEINEM Zimmer!“ Sie schloss peinlich berührt die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte ihn doch schon so nackt gesehen, also warum reagierte sie immer noch so verdammt kindisch auf seinen Anblick?! Auf Lagomo IV hatte sie ihn auf ihrem holgraphischen Bildschirm oben ohne durch die Wüste laufen sehen. Oder erst vor zwei Tagen, als er aus der Dusche kam, bevor sie das Bad hatte verlassen können – da war er sogar noch viel näher bei ihr gewesen als jetzt und außerdem auch noch nass vom Duschen! Das war erst ein Anblick gewesen! Trotzdem verschlug es ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue den Atem und ließ sie nicht mehr klar denken, wenn sie ihn so unbekleidet zu sehen bekam. Hoffentlich hatte er ihren Versprecher nicht bemerkt…

„Okay!“, quiekte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und in ihrem Zimmer verschwand, nicht ohne Rose dabei unbeabsichtigt noch einen viel besseren Blick zu gewähren. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihren Genuss laut zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Seine halbnackte Rückseite war fast noch besser als die Vorderseite! Er hatte eindeutig den Körperbau eines Läufers – die Schultern vielleicht nicht sehr breit, aber dafür mit drahtigen Muskeln und Sehnen, die sich scharf unter seiner weichen, hellen Haut abzeichneten. Unter ihrem Handtuch, welches er fest um die schmalen Hüften gewickelt hatte – oh warum konnte es jetzt nicht einfach herunter rutschen?! – konnte sie die Konturen von straffer, fester Gesäßmuskeln erkennen, sogar noch besser als in seinen wirklich engen Anzughosen. Und dann erst diese Waden! An denen hatte sie sich schon in Rom nicht satt sehen können, als er diese kurze Tunika mit Sandalen getragen hatte. Warum nur war dieser Mann so verdammt perfekt? Der Mann, den sie niemals haben würde, weil er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte! Das Leben war so unfair!

Als Rose endlich auffiel, dass sie eine leere Wand anstarrte, weil der Doctor längst in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, riss sie sich schließlich aus ihrer Starre und schlurfte frustriert seufzend zurück in die Küche, um sein Abendessen fertig zu machen.

 

\---

Ein paar Minuten später saß sie dann mit dem Time Lord am Esstisch zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer und schaute ihm beim Essen zu. Sie hatte ihm zwei Schinken-Käse-Sandwiches gemacht. Zum Nachtisch gab es den Schokopudding, den ihre Mutter ihm extra beim letzten Einkauf mitgebracht hatte. Rose war allerdings ein wenig besorgt um ihn – in ihrem Zimmer war er so aufgedreht und hyperaktiv gewesen, aber davon merkte sie plötzlich nichts mehr. Und dafür, dass er angeblich so großen Hunger gehabt hatte, aß er sein Abendsessen jetzt doch eher zurückhaltend.

„Schmeckt‘s Ihnen?“, fragte sie ein wenig skeptisch und beobachtete seine Reaktion.

„Famtaftiff!“, antwortete er mit vollem Mund und zwang sich ein schmales Lächeln ins Gesicht, bevor er erneut von seinem Sandwich abbiss. Natürlich schmeckte es ihm, Rose hatte ihm eines seiner Lieblingsessen gemacht. Aber sein Appetit von vorhin war leider wieder verflogen. Außerdem überlegte er die ganze Zeit, wie er ihr seinen Zustand erklären konnte, ohne ihr unnötig Sorgen zu machen.

Der Time Lord hatte sich dagegen entschieden, wieder seinen Anzug anzuziehen und stattdessen nur T-Shirt und Boxershorts gewechselt und Howards Morgenmantel darüber gezogen. Für Rose war das natürlich okay, aber ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass sie vermutlich nicht mehr an diesem Abend aufbrechen würden. Sie hatte also recht gehabt – er war doch noch nicht wieder gesund. Sie seufzte schwer.

„Ihnen geht’s doch noch nicht besser, oder?!“, fragte sie frei heraus und erntete von ihm einen überraschten Blick aus großen Augen. Der Doctor hatte noch den Mund voll und konnte nicht sofort antworten. Also fuhr sie etwas sanfter fort. „Sie können ruhig ehrlich mit mir sein, Doctor! Ihr Kopf ist wieder schlimmer, oder?“

Der Time Lord schluckte. Er konnte sich auf seine clevere Rose verlassen, dass sie ihn ganz genau kannte und wusste, wenn er ihr etwas vormachte. Zum Glück hatte er ja sowieso einen Weg gesucht, das Thema anzuschneiden. „Naja, das Virus ist etwas hartnäckiger, als ich angenommen hatte…“ Er versuchte, so lässig wie möglich zu klingen, um ihr keine Angst einzujagen. „…Aber es hat jetzt schon einige meiner Schutzmechanismen im Kopf überwunden und kommt jetzt so langsam in Bereiche, in denen ich es wirklich nicht haben will!“

Rose sah ihn zutiefst besorgt über den Tisch hinweg an. „Und Sie können das nicht verhindern? Es muss doch irgendwas geben, was…“

Er unterbrach sie schnell, bevor sie weiter reden konnte. „Ja, natürlich gibt es da was!“, sagte er. „Das Fieber und das viele Schlafen hat schon geholfen…“ Er druckste etwas herum und wich ihrem Blick aus, was Rose aber nur noch nervöser machte.

„Das klingt, als wäre da ein ‚aber‘?!“, sagte sie ungeduldig.

„… Aber das wird wohl doch nicht reichen, um das Virus wieder loszuwerden.“, sagte er schnell und fuhr direkt fort, um den letzten Satz zu überspielen. „Stellen Sie sich das mal vor, Rose! Die Silura-Silvaner waren in der Lage, ein Virus zu modifizieren, was die biologischen Barrieren eines Time Lord-Hirns überwinden kann! Das ist eine Meisterleistung! Das haben wirklich nicht viele geschafft! Unser Gehirn ist, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, hervorragend vor Angriffen von außen geschützt und wenn…“

„Doctor?!“, unterbrach ihn Rose dieses Mal und sah ihn durchdringend an. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Augen und er verstummte. „Was braucht es, damit Sie wieder gesund werden?!“, fuhr Rose deutlich und langsam fort, damit er endlich verstand, dass es sinnlos war, das Thema zu wechseln.

Der Doctor seufzte geschlagen. „… Ich könnte in ein induziertes Heilkoma fallen und damit nicht nur meinen Kopf schützen, sondern auch meine komplette Energie in mein Immunsystem stecken.“, murmelte er leise, während er auf seinen Teller starrte.

Rose schaute ihn einen Moment mit offenem Mund an. „Und warum haben Sie das nicht schon längst getan?“

Er rollte mit den Augen. War das nicht offensichtlich? „Na, zum einen hatte ich gehofft, dass es nicht notwendig wäre und zum anderen wollte ich Ihnen die Sorge ersparen, mich im komatösen Zustand zu sehen – schon wieder!“ Sein Ton war verhältnismäßig ruppig, wenn nicht sogar unhöflich, aber auch das war leider eine Wirkung von zerstörten Hemmschwellen.

Rose setzte sich überrascht ein Stück in ihrem Stuhl zurück. So einen Tonfall hatte sie nicht von ihm erwartet und auch seit seiner Regeneration nicht mehr von ihm gehört. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, ob sie zurückkeifen oder ihn besser beruhigen sollte. Und offenbar stand ihr diese Unentschlossenheit auch ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn der Doctor atmete tief durch senkte beschämt den Blick.  

„Tut mir leid!“, sagte er leise und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich weiß zurzeit nicht, was ich von mir gebe!“

Daraufhin nickte Rose verständnisvoll. Sie war ihm nicht böse. Sie wusste ja, dass er sich normalerweise nicht so benahm. „Sie sollten wieder ins Bett gehen!“, sagte sie sanft und beugte sich über den Tisch, um ihre Hand auf seine zu legen. „Wie läuft das mit diesem Heilkoma? Ist das wie nach Ihrer Regeneration?“

„Jep, genauso.“, antwortete er. „Es ist wie schlafen, aber Sie werden mich nicht wach bekommen, bis wieder alles in Ordnung ist hier oben!“ Er tippte sich gegen die Stirn.

„Und wie lange wird das dauern?!“, fragte sie nach. Der Gedanke, ihn wieder im Koma zu erleben, gefiel ihr wirklich nicht. Sie verstand jetzt irgendwie, warum er das bisher nicht angesprochen hatte. Aber wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit war, damit er wieder gesund wurde, würde sie ihn machen lassen. Hauptsache es ging ihm endlich wieder gut!

„So lange wie es eben dauert!“, antwortete er wenig hilfreich und schmunzelte bei ihrem genervten Blick. „Vielleicht ein Tag, vielleicht auch mehrere?“, fuhr er fort. „Wahrscheinlich wird es nicht länger als ein paar Stunden dauern.“

Rose nickte traurig. „Aber Ihnen kann dabei nichts schlimmes passieren? Ich meine, danach ist wieder alles gut?“, fragte sie. Die Erinnerungen an das letzte Weihnachten kamen wieder in ihr hoch und daran, wie er in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, zitternd und eiskalt und wie sogar eines seiner Herzen aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Sie hatte damals wirklich gedacht, er könne ihr unter den Händen wegsterben!

Aber der Doctor schenkte ihr ein zwar schwaches, aber liebevolles Lächeln. Er erriet, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Und er hatte geahnt, dass Rose diese Strategie nicht gefallen würde und sie sich nun noch größere Sorgen um ihn machte, als bisher schon. „Nein und ja, in dieser Reihenfolge! Dazu ist das Heilkoma da! Es heilt so gut wie alles!“, versuchte er, sie zu beruhigen.

Seufzend nickte Rose und stand schließlich vom Tisch auf. Es war egal, wie wenig ihr der Gedanke gefiel. Sie hatten sowieso keine Wahl, wenn er wieder gesund werden sollte. „Dann sollten wir wohl nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, solange es Ihnen noch so gut geht wie jetzt! “, sagte sie und nahm ihn bei der Hand. Er ließ sich von ihr bereitwillig auf die Beine ziehen, aber musste sich dann wieder am Tisch festhalten. Es drehte sich schon wieder alles um ihn herum.

„Besser ist das!“, gab er zu und ließ sich von Rose wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer bringen. Zum Glück war ihre Mum mittlerweile schon im Bett verschwunden, so dass sie ohne anzügliche Kommentare und Sticheleien dort ankamen.

Während der Time Lord sich auf das Bett setzte, stand Rose allerdings noch ein wenig unschlüssig vor ihm. „Kann ich noch irgendwas für Sie tun? Ich meine, wie soll ich mich verhalten?!“, fragte sie unsicher. Sie schaute ihn nicht an und knabberte lieber auf dem Daumennagel herum, so wie immer, wenn sie nervös war.

„Sie passen natürlich auf mich auf!...“, antwortete der Doctor leise und schenkte ihr ein so süßes Lächeln, das sie trotz ihrer Sorge nur erwidern konnte. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst und senkte nun seinerseits verlegen den Blick. „… Und… es wäre schön, wenn Sie…“ Er rang nach Worten. Dann atmete er tief durch und versuchte es erneut. „…Es wäre schön, wenn Sie bei mir bleiben würden!... Wenn Sie wollen!“

War das etwa Angst in seiner Stimme? Rose war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich verhört hatte. Aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah tatsächlich ein wenig danach aus. Zumindest wirkte er plötzlich wieder sehr verunsichert und verletzlich. Oder lag das nur daran, dass sein Kopf wieder schlechter wurde? Er war auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer schon ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen gewesen und sein Blick wirkte beim genaueren Hinsehen auch schon wieder etwas verschwommen.

„Natürlich bleibe ich bei Ihnen!“, antwortete sie sanft. Doch dann grinste sie schelmisch und piekte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Aber wenn ich noch eine Nacht neben Ihnen verbringen soll, will ich mich diesmal wenigstens vorher fürs Bett fertig machen! Es ist wirklich unbequem in Jeans zu schlafen!“

Ihre Strategie ging auf – der Doctor lachte wieder leise und nickte. „Ich schätze mal, so lange kann ich geradeso noch warten!“ Damit zog er sich den Morgenmantel aus und warf ihn zu dem Stuhl, auf dem auch seine anderen Klamotten lagen. Aber er traf nicht richtig und der Bademantel landete auf dem Fußboden. Er seufzte geschlagen und ließ den Kopf hängen. „… Oder auch nicht!“

„Ich brauch‘ nicht lange, versprochen!“ Schmunzelnd hob Rose den Morgenmantel auf und legte ihn über die Stuhllehne, bevor sie sich ein paar frrische Schlafsachen aus dem alten Kleiderschrank fischte und ins Badezimmer verschwand.

Als sie nach ein paar Minuten zurückkam, hatte sich der Doctor bereits unter ihre Bettdecke gelegt und schien zu schlafen. Für einen kurzen Moment bekam Rose Panik, dass sie doch zu lange im Bad gebraucht hatte und er schon in seinem Heilkoma war, deswegen ging sie nervös zum Bett und blieb unschlüssig davor stehen. In ihrem Zimmer war es dunkel. Der Doctor hatte bereits die kleine Nachttischlampe ausgemacht, sodass das einzige Licht im Zimmer von einer weit entfernten Straßenlaterne im Hof der Estates kam. Deswegen sah sie nur anhand seiner Silhouette, dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihr halb unter der Bettdecke lag und sich nicht weiter rührte. Aber weil er relativ angestrengt und etwas ungleichmäßig atmete, vermutete sie, dass er doch noch nicht schlief.

Tief durchatmend versuchte Rose, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Weswegen war sie plötzlich so nervös? Sie hatte die letzten zwei Tage schon mit ihm im Bett liegend verbracht! Allerdings hatte sie da nicht ihre kurzen – sehr kurzen - Schlafanzugshorts und ein übergroßes Top ohne Ärmel getragen. Warum hatte sie nur ihren erstbesten Schlafanzug gegriffen und nicht darauf geachtet, wie kurz oder lang er war? Nicht, dass sie sich schämte oder so etwas, dazu hatte sie wirklich keinen Grund. Aber sich so zu ihm unter die Bettdecke zu legen, fühlte sich sehr… intim an – wie ein riesen Schritt über ihre freundschaftliche Grenze hinweg – irgendwie komisch! Gut komisch, das musste sie zugeben, aber trotzdem… komisch.

Noch immer rührte sich der Time Lord nicht. War er vielleicht auch nervös? Für ihn musste die Situation mindestens genauso seltsam sein, er hatte schließlich mit T-Shirt und Boxershorts auch nicht viel mehr an als sie. Und er trug ja sonst immer so gerne mehrere Schichten übereinander, fast wie um sich nach außen abzuschotten. Dennoch wollte er sie unbedingt bei sich haben – das war irgendwie ein schöner Gedanke. Er hätte sich für sein Koma auch in der TARDIS einschließen können, immerhin war er dabei völlig schutz- und wehrlos. Aber er vertraute ihr offenbar so sehr, dass sie auf ihn aufpassen sollte. Ein Lächeln kam über ihre Lippen bei dem Gedanken und Rose fasste den Mut, endlich zu ihm unter die Bettdecke zu schlüpfen.

Erst als sich die Matratze neben ihm bewegte, bemerkte der Doctor, dass Rose zurückgekommen war. Der Zustand seines Kopfes hatte sich in den wenigen Minuten ihrer Abwesenheit rapide verschlechtert und er konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken formulieren. Stattdessen kamen ihm wahllos irgendwelche Bilder und Erinnerungen vor sein geistiges Auge, verworren und völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Das Virus war offenbar bereits in seine Großhirnrinde vorgedrungen, wo Erinnerungen gespeichert wurden und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Seine Erinnerungen waren das, was ihn als Time Lord ausmachte, quasi seine Persönlichkeit und dass so ein räudiges Virus darauf Zugriff hatte, konnte und wollte er nicht dulden! Es wurde höchste Zeit das Heilkoma einzuleiten! Wenn ihm nur nicht so verdammt schwindlig wäre?! Alles drehte sich um ihn herum, als säße er in einer Hyperloop-Achterbahn und auch bei geschlossenen Augen fühlte er sich wie im freien Fall. Es half zwar etwas, die Bettkante vor sich fest umfasst zu halten, aber das war auch nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein.

Doch jetzt, wo Rose endlich wieder bei ihm war, hatte er seinen Fels in der Brandung zurück. Darum drehte er sich direkt zu ihr um, als er die Bewegung der Matratze neben sich spürte. Wie schon am Nachmittag schob er den rechten Arm unter ihrem Rücken hindurch und warf den linken über sie, um sie fest an sich zu drücken und sein Gesicht in ihrem duftenden Haar zu vergraben. Dass diese Aktion mal wieder völlig unangemessen und unangebracht war für ihren nur-Freunde-Status, kam ihm diesmal nicht mal nur ansatzweise in den Sinn – selbst die kleine, leise Stimme seiner Vernunft, die ihn die letzten zwei Tage ab und zu noch an seinen Anstand erinnert hatte, war mittlerweile verstummt. Aber dafür linderte Rose seinen Dusel im Kopf genauso gut – wenn nicht sogar besser – als er angenommen hatte!

Rose hatte eigentlich absichtlich ein kleines Stück Platz zwischen sich und dem Doctor gelassen, um ihre Selbstbeherrschung nicht herauszufordern. Deswegen gab sie diesmal doch einen kleinen Laut der Überraschung von sich, als er sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung zu ihr umdrehte, seine Arme um sie schlang und sie fest zu sich heranzog. Er klammerte sich an sie wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsreifen! Sie hatte geglaubt, er wäre schon kurz vorm Einschlafen gewesen, als sie ins Zimmer gekommen war! Aber jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass es ihm offenbar um einiges schlechter gehen musste als vorhin beim Abendbrot. Zumindest wenn sie von seiner erschwerten Atmung und dem leisen Wimmern an ihrem Ohr ausging.

„Doctor, was ist los?“, flüsterte sie leise. Doch er reagierte nicht. „Doctor?“ Wieder keine Antwort. Deshalb hob sie ihren freien Arm – den linken hatte er zwischen ihnen eingeklemmt – und streichelte ihm beruhigend durchs Haar. Und tatsächlich, nach ein paar Minuten entspannte er sich wieder etwas. Ob das schon sein Koma war? Oder war er erst einmal nur eingeschlafen? Mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch drehte sie den Kopf ein Stück zu ihm. „Gute Nacht, Doctor!“, flüsterte sie liebevoll, bevor sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Stirn gab.

„Gute Nacht, Rose!“, kam eine kaum verständliche Antwort von ihm zurück gemurmelt. ‚Oh mein Gott‘, dachte sie. Er schlief tatsächlich noch nicht! Und sie hatte ihm gerade einen Kuss gegeben! Auf die Stirn, okay, aber es war ein Kuss! Blut schoss in ihre Wangen und ihr Herz pochte laut, aber selbst wenn er das bemerkte, reagierte er nicht darauf. Er hielt sie einfach nur weiterhin fest umschlungen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Seine Atmung wurde nach und nach immer langsamer und ruhiger, genau wie das Schlagen seiner Herzen. Und als beides nach ein paar weiteren Minuten selbst für seine Verhältnisse unnatürlich langsam geworden war, nahm Rose an, dass er nun tatsächlich ins Koma gefallen war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit rated!

Noch immer hielt er sie fest in seinen Armen, ihren Rücken gegen seine Brust gelehnt. Er lag genau hinter ihr, so nah, dass sie sich von Kopf bis Fuß berührten. Sein langsamer, warmer Atem kitzelte an ihrem Ohr, so tief hatte er das Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben. Es war noch immer dunkel im Zimmer, also schien es mitten in der Nacht zu sein.

Mit klopfendem Herzen realisierte sie, was sie aufgeweckt hatte – ihr viel zu großes Schlafshirt war in der Nacht ein Stück nach oben gerutscht und nun spürte sie an der freigelegten Stelle seine angenehm kühle Hand, die in großen, langsamen Bewegungen hauchzart über die nackte Haut ihres Bauchs streichelte. Seine Hand wanderte beinahe unwillkürlich mal hierhin und mal dorthin, als bewege sie sich völlig unbewusst und unabhängig von seinem Willen. Würden seine Finger nicht ab und an verspielt um ihren Bauchnabel kreisen, bevor sie kurz darin eintauchten, nur um dann weiter auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, hätte sie angenommen, er würde noch immer schlafen.

Träumte sie etwa? Wieso tat er plötzlich so etwas? Oder bemerkte er vielleicht gar nicht, was er da tat, weil er selbst gerade träumte? Was ging hier vor? Sie hätte sich zu ihm umdrehen und ihn fragen können, was das Ganze sollte, aber sie war wie erstarrt. Sie befürchtete, diesen seltsamen, unerwartet sinnlichen Moment zu zerstören, wenn sie sich jetzt bewegte oder mehr tat als auch nur zu atmen.

Als seine Hand ein kleines Stück weiter unter ihr Shirt nach oben wanderte als zuvor, seufzte sie jedoch und jeder Gedanke an das Wie und Warum entflog ihr. Seine hauchzarten Berührungen lösten eine angenehme Gänsehaut an ihrem ganzen Körper aus und in ihrem Bauch erwachte ein Schwarm von Schmetterlingen.

Ungeachtet ihrer eindeutigen Reaktion fuhr er fort, mit seinen Fingerspitzen jeden einzelnen Millimeter ihrer weichen Haut zu liebkosen. Er war dabei so unendlich zärtlich, dass sie seiner Hand schon bald ein kleines Stück entgegen kam, wenn diese an einer besonders empfindsamen Stelle angekommen war. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich allmählich und während seine Hand bei ihren Reisen qualvoll langsam Stück für Stück ihren Bauch nach oben wanderte, entwich ihr immer häufiger ein leiser, genussvoller Seufzer.

Als seine Fingerspitzen schließlich wie zufällig auch die empfindliche Wölbung ihres Busens streiften, verwandelte sich ihr Seufzen in ein leises Wimmern. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und nicht lang genug für sie, um sicher zu sein, hielt er daraufhin inne, nur um dann die Erkundung ihrer weichen Haut fortzusetzen.  Sie befürchtete, dass diese Berührung wirklich nur ein Versehen gewesen sein könnte. Doch dann fuhr er mit der nächsten Aufwärtsbewegung seiner Hand, offenbar mutiger geworden von ihren positiven Reaktionen, einen noch größeren Teil der Kontur ihrer Brust entlang.

Spätestens jetzt hätte sie sich sicher sein können, dass er keineswegs unbewusst agierte, so wie ein Teil in ihr vermutet hatte, sondern durchaus wusste, was er tat. Aber sie war zu sehr abgelenkt von seinen sanften, unschuldigen Berührungen, die ein starkes Verlangen nach mehr in ihr weckten. Zwischen ihren Beinen breitete sich unwillkürlich eine anregende Hitze aus, die es völlig unmöglich für sie machte, einen klaren Gedanken zu formulieren. Ohne es zu bemerken, begann sie, sich langsam gegen seinen schlanken Körper zu bewegen, sich an seine feste Brust zu drücken, nur um dann wieder seiner wandernden Hand ein Stück entgegen zu kommen.

Doch zum Glück hörte er nicht auf, langsam ihren Bauch zu liebkosen. Stattdessen streichelte er dabei wieder und wieder über die sensible Haut ihres Busens, mal auf der einen, dann wieder auf der anderen Seite. Nach schier endlos erscheinender Zeit, streiften seine Fingerspitzen schließlich auch den Hof ihrer empfindlichen Brustwarzen, die sich fest und hart gegen das dünne Material ihres Tops drückten. Erneut entwich ihr dabei ein Wimmern, diesmal lauter. Was geschah hier auf einmal? Würde er wirklich…?

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, sich ihm bei der nächsten Bewegung seiner Hand ungeduldig entgegen zu lehnen und endlich tanzten seine Fingerspitzen über ihre hochempfindliche Brustwarze. Sie stöhnte leise auf, als das Kribbeln bis hinunter zu ihrer heißen Mitte zog, die daraufhin in Vorfreude zu pulsieren begann. Doch trotz des unbeschreiblichen Gefühls, endlich seine Hand an dieser Stelle zu spüren, bemerkte sie nun doch sein eindeutiges Zögern.

Vielleicht war es ihre ungeduldige, entgegenkommende Bewegung gewesen, die ihm die bewusste Entscheidung zu diesem Schritt abgenommen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch ihr lustvolles Aufstöhnen gewesen, was ihn daran erinnert hatte, was er hier eigentlich tat. Auf jeden Fall jedoch verharrte er plötzlich, die Hand noch immer nah über ihrer Brust. Sie spürte seine plötzliche Anspannung und da er  sogar den Atem anhielt, fühlte sie das wilde Schlagen seiner beiden Herzen in seiner Brust. Sie befürchtete, dass er sie nun jeden Moment loslassen und sich von ihr zurückziehen würde. Aber durch seine langsamen, zarten Berührungen hatte ihr Verlangen mittlerweile einen Punkt erreicht, an dem für sie kein Zurück mehr in Frage kam – und sie außerdem auch nicht mehr inaktiv bleiben konnte!

Mit der eigenen Hand fuhr sie sanft aber bestimmt über seinen Unterarm bis zu seiner Hand, die noch immer unter ihrem Shirt aber ein paar Millimeter über ihrer Brust verharrte. Ihre über seine legend, navigierte sie seine Hand schließlich dorthin, wo sie seine Berührung so dringend brauchte. Und als er mit ihrem Zutun ihre Brust endlich vollständig umfasste, entkam auch seinen Lippen ein leises Keuchen.

Ihr stilles Einverständnis war alles, was es gebraucht hatte, um ihn zu überzeugen, weiter zu machen. Sein Gesicht noch tiefer in ihr duftendes Haar vergrabend, zog er sie noch fester in seine Arme, wobei er ihren Busen in seiner Hand delikat massierte und mit den Fingerspitzen zart ihre Brustwarze umspielte. Mit der rechten Hand, auf dessen dazugehörigen Arm sie bisher gelegen hatte, schob er außerdem das weite Schlafshirt endlich so weit nach oben, bis es ihre Brüste gar nicht mehr bedeckte. Wimmernd und mit klopfenden Herzen ließ sie zu, dass er auch mit dieser Hand auf Wanderschaft ging, als könne er gar nicht genug von ihrer weichen Haut bekommen.

Genussvoll seufzend lehnte sie sich so weit gegen seinen Oberkörper zurück, wie ihre intime Nähe zuließ. Dann legte sie den Arm nach hinten, um mit der Hand durch sein dichtes Haar zu fahren und seinen Kopf noch näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. Als sie ihre Fingernägel mit sanftem Druck über seine Kopfhaut gleiten ließ, stöhnte er nun seinerseits leise und genussvoll auf. Seine weichen Lippen taten es seinen Händen gleich und erkundeten daraufhin in zarten Küssen die empfindliche Haut hinter ihrem Ohr bis hinunter zu ihrem Hals. Als er nach einem dieser Küsse auch seine Zungenspitze hauchzart über dieselbe Stelle gleiten ließ, erschauderte sie heftig. Sein heißer, mittlerweile beschleunigter Atem kitzelte die feuchte Stelle, bevor er ein kleines Stück weiter genauso verfuhr.

Mittlerweile war jeder Gedanke an das Wie und Warum, genauso wie Richtig oder Falsch vergessen. Ihre heiße, pulsierende Körpermitte sehnte sich nach seiner Berührung, weshalb sie schließlich erneut ihre Hand über seine legte und sie widerstandslos zusammen unter den Hosenbund ihrer Shorts schob. Als seine Fingerspitzen endlich ihre empfindlichste Stelle streiften, stöhnte sie leise auf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihr Becken wie von selbst seiner Hand entgegen schob.

Doch ihre Shorts waren sehr eng und er hatte weniger Bewegungsfreiheit, als sie sich gewünscht hatte. Darum wimmerte sie frustriert und zerrte mit der freien Hand an dem dünnen Stoff, um ihn endlich loszuwerden. Er half ihr dabei und nachdem sie schließlich gemeinsam die störende kurze Hose von ihren Hüften bis zu ihren Knien geschoben hatten, kehrte seine Hand von selbst zu ihrer heißen Körpermitte zurück.

In kleinen, sanften Bewegungen umkreisten die Finger seiner rechten Hand ihre Klitoris, während er mit der linken ihre weichen Brüste massierte oder mit den Fingerspitzen ihre empfindlichen Brustwarzen umspielte. Seine ungewöhnliche Nähe, seine intimen Berührungen und seine leisen Seufzer waren so fantastisch – sie konnte kaum glauben, dass das alles gerade wirklich passierte! Dass er das alles wirklich mit ihr tat! Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein! Das MUSSTE ein Traum sein! Ein Traum, aus dem sie nie wieder aufwachen wollte!

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch in ein stetig wachsendes Ziehen und ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrer unteren Wirbelsäule verwandelten. Ihr Herz pochte mittlerweile wild in ihrer Brust und jeder Atemzug war gepaart mit einem Seufzen oder Stöhnen, während er den Druck seiner Finger langsam steigerte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, ihre Hüften in seinem Rhythmus kreisen zu lassen und die weiblichen Rundungen ihres Pos in seinen Schoß zu schieben, was auch ihm jedes Mal ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Boxershorts konnte sie dabei seine eigene Erregung spüren, die groß und hart gegen ihre Pobacken drückte und ihre Begierde nach ihm ins Unermessliche steigerte.

Als er seine kleinen, schnellen Kreise plötzlich enger zog und dabei den Druck seiner Fingerspitzen noch einmal erhöhte, explodierte schließlich die aufgebaute Spannung in ihrem Unterleib und sie kam so heftig, dass sie glaubte, innerlich zu zerbersten. Ihr fester Griff in seinen Haaren wurde schmerzhaft und sie rief seinen Namen, als Welle um Welle purer Glückseligkeit durch ihren Körper rollte. Sie fest an sich drückend, half er ihr durch ihren Orgasmus, während seine Finger nun wieder langsam und sanft über ihre pochende, heiße Mitte streichelten.

Sie war so berauscht von ihren Gefühlen und Empfindungen, dass sie nur am Rande mitbekam, wie er sie schließlich losließ und sich von ihr weg bewegte. Ein kleiner Teil in ihr geriet in Panik, er würde gehen und sie allein zurücklassen, aber sie war noch so in ihrem Nachbeben gefangen, dass sie nichts anderes tun konnte, als leise zu wimmern.

Doch dann fühlte sie erneut seine starken Arme um ihr und seine weichen Lippen auf ihrem Hals, was sie vor Erleichterung tief seufzen ließ. Wie von selbst wanderte ihre Hand wieder in sein weiches Haar und sie lehnte sich zurück gegen seine Brust, um auch den letzten, unnötigen Millimeter zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken.

Ihr Herz stellte für einen kurzen Moment seinen Dienst ein und die starke Begierde nach ihm blühte erneut in ihrer Mitte auf, als sie realisierte, weshalb er kurz von ihr weggerutscht war. Denn als sie dieses Mal ihr Becken einladend nach hinten in seinen Schoß schob, war seine stattliche Männlichkeit nicht länger vom Stoff seiner Boxershorts bedeckt. Hart und heiß fühlte sie ihn an ihren weiblichen Rundungen und er stöhnte bei der Berührung leise in ihr Ohr. Hatte er tatsächlich das vor, was sie glaubte? Allein die bloße Vorstellung ließ sie vor Ungeduld wimmern.

Aus Angst, sie könne sich geirrt haben, wiederholte sie die Bewegung ihrer Hüfte. Aber nein, sie hatte sich nicht geirrt! Ihr Herz zersprang fast vor Aufregung und das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch war so stark wie nie zuvor, als er ihrem Becken sogar ein Stück entgegen kam und sich mit einem Aufkeuchen fest an ihre nackte Haut drückte. Es war ein überwältigend intimer Moment, aber sie wollte – musste – ihn noch näher spüren. Darum öffnete sie bei ihrer nächsten Hüftbewegung dezent ihre Schenkel, sodass er zwischen sie glitt – nicht in sie hinein, aber allein das Gefühl, wie seine harte Länge an ihrer pulsierend heißen und feuchten Mitte entlang rieb, ließ sie beide zeitgleich laut aufstöhnen. Sein warmer Atem streifte mittlerweile stoßweise keuchend ihr Ohr und sie fühlte den schnellen Galopp-Rhythmus seiner Herzen in seiner Brust pochen, als sie quälend langsam ihre Hüften in Bewegung setzte, vor und zurück oder genussvoll kreisend. Er kam ihr dabei bereitwillig entgegen und gemeinsam bewegten sie sich in einem aufreizenden Tanz, sodass nach kurzer Zeit ihre Schenkel heiß und feucht von ihrer und seiner Vorfreude waren.

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr länger aus. Sie musste ihn endlich in sich spüren oder sie verging noch auf der Stelle vor purer Lust. Darum veränderte sie leicht die Stellung ihres Beckens, sodass seine stattliche Männlichkeit gegen ihren Eingang drückte und er bei seiner nächsten Vorwärtsbewegung endlich ein kleines Stück in sie eindrang. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch schienen zu explodieren und laut aufstöhnend lehnte sie sich ihm entgegen, wobei sie ihm erneut mit der Hand durch sein perfektes Haar fuhr.

Doch während sie noch die unbeschreibliche Intimität genoss, ihn endlich in sich zu spüren, packte er beinahe schmerzhaft ihre Hüfte, um jede weitere ihrer Bewegungen zu stoppen und hielt selbst mitten in seinem Vorstoß inne. Aufgrund seiner fest angespannten Muskeln an ihrem Rücken und seines stockenden Atems an ihrem Ohr nahm sie an, ihn mit ihrem Übermut erneut überrascht und vielleicht sogar ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben. Aber sie spürte auch, wie sehr er mit sich rang, nicht noch weiter in ihre feuchte, enge Mitte einzutauchen. Doch sie wollte nichts mehr wissen von Verzögerungen oder Anstand oder was auch immer ihn dazu bewog, sich zurückzuhalten. Leider konnte sie durch seinen festen Griff an ihrer Hüfte nicht viel mehr tun, als seinen Kopf an den fantastischen Haaren sanft aber bestimmt weiter zu sich zu ziehen, was er als Anlass nahm, die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses versöhnlich zu küssen und zu lecken und zärtlich zu beknabbern.

Vor Ungeduld wimmernd und  ungeachtet seiner Hand an ihrer Hüfte schob sie ihm den Po dennoch einladend weiter entgegen, bis er endlich all seinen dummen Widerstand aufgab und in einer langsamen, soliden Bewegung schließlich tief in sie eindrang. Sie wäre beinahe schon allein von dem überwältigenden Gefühl gekommen, ihn so tief in sich zu spüren, nach all den frustrierenden Monaten voller unerfüllter, sexueller Spannungen zwischen ihnen. Sie konnte noch immer kaum glauben, dass das gerade wirklich passierte, dass sie gerade wirklich miteinander schliefen!

Nach ein paar Momenten begann er, sich behutsam in ihr zu bewegen. Seine stattliche Länge dehnte ihre inneren Muskeln, die sich im Gegenzug eng um ihn schlossen. Er stimulierte Stellen, von denen sie trotz ihrer sexuellen Erfahrung nicht einmal gewusst hatte, sie überhaupt zu besitzen. Und obwohl er sich nur langsam in ihr bewegte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich erneut das willkommene Ziehen in ihrem Bauch und das angenehme Prickeln in ihrer Wirbelsäule aufbauten. Mit lustvollen Lauten signalisierte sie ihm, wie sehr sie sein Tun genoss und ermutigte ihn mit eigenen Hüftbewegungen, weiterzumachen.

Und auch an ihm schien ihr sinnlicher Tanz nicht spurlos vorüberzugehen. Sein Gesicht tief zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter vergraben, keuchte und stöhnte er leise durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne, während er wieder und wieder tief in sie eintauchte. Er presste sie in seinen Armen so fest an sich, wie er konnte, ohne ihr dabei wehzutun. Dadurch konnte sie die innere Spannung  in ihm fühlen, bei dem Versuch, sich zu bremsen und seine unterdrückte Leidenschaft im Zaum zu halten – beinahe wie bei einem aufziehenden Gewittersturm, der drohte, über das Land hereinzubrechen. Doch nach und nach verlor er die Kontrolle über sich und die quälend langsamen Bewegungen seiner Hüfte wurden schneller und fester.

Schließlich fuhr er fort, mit der einen Hand ihre Brüste zu massieren und ihre sensiblen Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Fingern zu rollen, womit er sie ein weiteres Mal an den Rand der Glückseligkeit brachte. Und als er die andere Hand erneut zwischen ihre feuchten Schenkel schob, um die ganze Länge seiner Finger über ihre empfindlich angeschwollene Klitoris gleiten zu lassen, überrollte sie ein weiterer, heftiger Orgasmus. Laut aufstöhnend rief sie seinen Namen, während ihre inneren Wände um ihn herum kontrahierten.

Das war der Punkt, an dem er schließlich den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung verlor. Sämtliche Zurückhaltung aufgebend, griff er nach ihrer Hand, die sie noch immer in seinen Haaren vergraben hatte. Er streckte ihren Arm vor ihr aus und platzierte ihre Hand mit einem leisen Knurren in der Kehle weit vor ihr und schräg über ihrem Kopf auf der Matratze. Da er sich gleichzeitig nach vorn lehnte und sein linkes Bein zwischen ihre schob, drehte er sie so in einer fließenden Bewegung auf den Bauch und lag einen Moment später über ihr und zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen. Vor Überraschung aufgrund des plötzlichen Positionswechsels atmete sie scharf ein, aber protestierte nicht, als er erneut tief in sie eindrang. Doch Behutsam und Langsam schienen für ihn nun der Vergangenheit anzugehören. Noch immer ihr Handgelenk in eisernem Griff umfasst und sein Gewicht auf dem anderen Arm unter ihr abstützend, nahm er sie schließlich hart und schnell.

Sie schrie auf. Aber nicht etwa vor Schmerz, sondern vor Leidenschaft. Seine unerwartete Dominanz und die delikate Rohheit seiner Bewegungen sorgten dafür, dass sich nur wenige Momente nach ihrem letzten Höhepunkt ein weiterer Orgasmus in ihr aufbaute. Dank der neuen, ihr unbekannten Position füllte er sie bei jeder seiner kraftvollen Stöße komplett aus – und sie liebte es! Seine an Grobheit grenzende, raue Art erinnerte sie an ihn in früheren Zeiten und die Vorstellung, dasselbe mit seinem ehemaligen Ich zu tun, ließ ein Feuerwerk aus Glück und Emotionen in ihr explodieren.

Mit lautem Stöhnen und Keuchen machte sie ihm deutlich, dass er jetzt bitte, bitte nicht damit aufhören sollte. Aber das war unnötig. Trotz seines offensichtlichen Verlangens nach der eigenen Vollendung schien er sie noch nicht vergessen zu haben und küsste und leckte überraschend zärtlich die erhitzte, feuchte Haut ihres Halses und ihrer Schultern. Dabei keuchte er immer wieder leise ihren Namen und Worte in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand. Aber die unvergleichliche Kombination aus diesen sanften Liebkosungen und seiner intensiven, rauen Stöße brachte sie schnell erneut an den Rand absoluter Ekstase.

Als sein schneller Rhythmus schließlich unstetig wurde und er eher zufällig den Winkel änderte, in dem er in sie eindrang, kam sie schließlich ein drittes Mal. Ihre lustvollen Schreie in ihrem Kopfkissen abdämpfend, erbebte ihr Körper erneut so heftig, dass ihr einen Moment lang schwarz vor Augen wurde. Nur am Rande bekam sie daher mit, wie sein Griff um ihr linkes Handgelenk schmerzhaft wurde und er selbst schließlich nach drei weiteren, rabiaten Stößen in die Kontraktionen ihres Orgasmus hinein tief in ihr zum Höhepunkt kam. Sein eigenes, lautes Aufstöhnen versuchte er abzuschwächen, indem er seine Zähne in ihrer Schulter vergrub – vergeblich. Seine Arme gaben unter ihm nach und er sank keuchend und zitternd auf sie nieder, mit dem Gesicht neben ihrem auf dem weichen Kissen. Schwer atmend ließen sie beide das Nachbeben durch ihre Körper ebben, wobei jeder die rasenden, pochenden Herzschläge des anderen in der Brust spüren konnte. Doch dass er sie fast völlig unter seinem ganzen Gewicht begrub, war ihr reichlich egal, solange er dadurch noch ein wenig länger bei ihr – und in ihr – blieb.

 

Wie lange sie so dalagen, konnte keiner von beiden sagen. Erst als sich seine Atmung und seine Herzschläge wieder normalisiert hatten und er sich dennoch nicht rührte, flüsterte sie leise seinen Namen. „Sie werden langsam schwer!“, sagte sie müde, aber dennoch mit einem kleinen, zufriedenen Lachen in der Stimme.

Erst dann hob er endlich seinen Kopf. „Tut mir leid!“, murmelte er schläfrig und rutschte kraftlos von ihr herunter. Nachdem er seine Boxershorts wieder hochgezogen hatte, blieb er schließlich erschöpft neben ihr liegen. Auch sie richtete ihre Sachen, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und seinen Blick suchte. In der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers sah sie nur das schwache Glimmen seiner Augen, welche das wenige Licht der weit entfernten Straßenlaterne reflektierten. Aber er sah sie an und das war ein gutes Zeichen! Oder? Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Es tut mir so leid!“, flüsterte er noch einmal ernst, seine Worte wiederholend und doch etwas ganz anderes meinend. „Wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen!“ Doch trotz seiner Entschuldigung war nur wenig Reue in seinem Ton zu hören und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Ja, ich weiß!“, antwortete sie flüsternd, aber auch in ihrer Stimme fehlte das ehrliche Bedauern. Einen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden nur schweigend an. Sie befürchtete, er würde sich jeden Moment von ihr abwenden und in seinen üblichen Schuldgefühlen versinken. Aber zu ihrer großen Erleichterung atmete er schließlich tief durch, bevor er sie wieder in seine Arme zog. Erschöpft aber überglücklich legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und lauschte dem langsamen Vierertakt seiner beiden Herzen. Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen, da spürte sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihrem Haarschopf und hörte ihn „Gute Nacht, Rose!“ flüstern.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht hauchte sie ein leises „Gute Nacht, Doctor!“ zurück, ehe sie schließlich die Müdigkeit übermannte und sie in seinen Armen einschlief.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Rose am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es bereits hell und draußen vor ihrem Fenster herrschte das übliche Chaos der Powell Estates mit knallenden Türen, brüllenden Leuten und brummenden Motoren. Blinzelnd streckte sie sich und gähnte herzhaft, doch plötzlich kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie am Abend zuvor nicht allein ins Bett gegangen war und dass der Doctor doch eigentlich neben ihr in seinem Heilkoma liegen sollte. Aber sie war allein in ihrem Zimmer. Suchend schaute sie sich um. Wo war er bloß?

Die blanke Panik ergriff sie, als Erinnerungen in ihr aufstiegen, die sie knallrot im Gesicht werden ließen. War das alles etwa doch kein Traum gewesen? Hatte sie etwa wirklich mit dem Doctor geschlafen? Hatte er sie aus Reue oder Scham oder warum auch immer zurückgelassen und war mit der TARDIS davongeflogen, um sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen? Rose wurde regelrecht schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

Doch dann hörte sie seine Stimme aus der Küche und sie atmete erleichtert aus, während tausend Steine gleichzeitig von ihrem Herzen fielen. Er war also noch da! Und er war auf! Und es schien ihm nicht allzu schlecht zu gehen, wenn er offenbar mit ihrer Mutter streiten konnte.

„Nehmen Sie sich gefälligst ein Glas aus dem Schrank und trinken Sie nicht immer aus der Packung!“, hörte Rose ihre Mutter mit ihrer lauten Stimme keifen und zuckte innerlich zusammen. „Ich will Ihr marsianisches Ebola oder weiß der Teufel was nicht haben!“ Doch gleichzeitig musste Rose auch schmunzeln, weil ihr das Thema nicht neu war – der Doctor trank fast immer direkt aus der Flasche oder der Verpackung, ob sie in der TARDIS waren oder anderswo. Aber sie selbst störte es auch gar nicht – sie machte schließlich dasselbe!

„Sowas gibt es überhaupt nicht!“, blökte der Time Lord zurück. Rose konnte seine Augen bis durch die Zimmertür rollen hören und schmunzelte. „Außerdem bin ich wieder völlig gesund! Und selbst wenn ich es nicht wäre, dieses Virus war überhaupt nicht ansteckend für Sie!“

„Sie sollen die Milch trotzdem nicht aus der Verpackung trinken! Dazu gibt es Gläser und Tassen hier auf der Erde!…“

Ihre Mutter schimpfte noch ein wenig weiter, aber Rose blendete das Streitgespräch aus der Küche gekonnt aus. Das Allerwichtigste hatte sie bereits erfahren – der Doctor war wieder gesund! Was für ein Glück! Und es war schneller gegangen, als er vermutet hatte! Erleichtert atmete sie tief durch. Doch dann kamen ihr erneut Bilder von vergangener Nacht in den Sinn, die ihr Herz zum Pochen und ihre Körpermitte zum Pulsieren brachten. Aber nein, es war ausgeschlossen, dass das Ganze wirklich passiert war! So etwas hätte er nie und nimmer, nicht in zehntausend Jahren, getan! Vor allem nicht mit ihr – er hatte seinen Standpunkt zu dem Thema schließlich klar und überaus deutlich erklärt! Außerdem hatte er im Koma gelegen! Im KOMA! Es MUSS also ein Traum gewesen sein! Ein sehr schöner Traum, das musste sie zugeben, aber nur ein Traum. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor in einem ihrer feuchten Träume tatsächlich gekommen zu sein – schon gar nicht dreimal hintereinander – weil sie sonst eigentlich immer vorher frustriert aufwachte. Aber vielleicht hatten seine ungewöhnliche Anhänglichkeit, Intimität und Hemmungslosigkeit der letzten paar Tage ihre Fantasien ein wenig zu stark angeregt. Sie seufzte. Ja, so oder so ähnlich musste es wahrscheinlich sein.

Erleichtert und enttäuscht zur selben Zeit stand Rose schließlich auf und zog sich etwas Gesellschaftsfähiges an. Ihre Körpermitte pulsierte zu ihrer Schande noch immer, als sie die kurzen Schlafanzugshorts aus- und Slip und Jeans wieder anzog. Und wenn sie dabei ganz unbewusst nach Spuren ihres gemeinsamen Tanzes suchte und sogar ein paar verdächtige Flecken in ihren Shorts fand, dann kamen die wahrscheinlich nur von ihrem überaus feuchten Traum und hatten rein gar nichts zu bedeuten.

Als sie sich fertig angezogen in Jeans, T-Shirt und Strickjacke in ihrem alten Spiegel betrachtete, fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen sachte über die linke Seite ihres Halses bis zu ihrer Schulter. Dort hatte er sie in ihrem Traum geküsst und seine Zunge über ihre Haut wandern lassen! Und bildete sie sich das ein oder sah sie da einen winzigen Hauch von Zahnabdrücken?...

Frustriert knurrend, wandte sich Rose von ihrem Spiegelbild ab. Das machte doch alles gar keinen Sinn! Es war ein Traum gewesen, basta! Ein wahnsinnig sinnlicher, erregender und realistischer Traum, den sie lieber schleunigst vergessen sollte!

Mit ein wenig zu viel Schwung riss sie ihre Zimmertür auf und stürmte in die Küche, nur um in der Tür wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben.

Ihre Mum und der Doctor waren schon dort, beide im Bademantel und sie mit großen Augen ansehend. Jackie bereitete an der Küchenzeile das Frühstück zu, während der Time Lord mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der Hand am Tisch saß und vermutlich bis eben geschmollt hatte. Doch bei ihrem Anblick verwandelte sich sein missmutiger Ausdruck in das 1000-Watt-Grinsen, welches sie so an ihm liebte.

„Guten Morgen, Rose Tyler!“, sagte er nun wieder in bester Laune, bevor er an seinem Tee nippte.

„Morgen!“, antwortete sie jedoch nur knapp, schüchtern den Blick abwendend. Bei seinem Anblick fielen ihr schon wieder Szenen aus ihrem unanständigen Traum ein und das Blut schoss erneut in ihre Wangen. Oje, hoffentlich merkte er das nicht…

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Liebes?“, fragte ihre Mum plötzlich besorgt und kam zu ihr, um ihr die Hand auf die Stirn zu legen. „Du sieht so erhitzt aus, ganz rot im Gesicht! Hast du dich doch bei Mister Neunmalklug angesteckt?“ Jackie drehte sich bei ihrem letzten Satz böse zum Doctor um, der sie aber nur mit unschuldig gehobenen Augenbrauen über den Rand seiner Tasse ansah. Na toll! Überlass es ihrer Mutter, ihn auch noch darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie rot wurde. Besten Dank auch!

„Nein, alles ok!...“ Halbherzig wehrte sie die Hand ihrer Mutter ab und half ihr mit den Frühstücksvorbereitungen. Ihr war alles recht, um nicht den Time Lord ansehen zu müssen. „…Ich hab nur was Komisches geträumt!“, sagte sie extra leise, damit nur ihre Mutter neben ihr sie hören konnte. Aber warum machte sie sich überhaupt die Mühe? Wahrscheinlich konnte er sie mit seinen sensiblen Ohren sowieso…

„Was hast du komisches geträumt?“, fragte ihre Mum laut. Soviel zum Thema leise genug für den Doctor! Auch ohne seine Superohren hätte er das gehört, vermutlich sogar noch draußen vor der Wohnungstür! Rose seufzte, schloss peinlich berührt die Augen und wünschte sich weit, weit weg.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!“, antwortete sie so ruhig wie möglich, während ihre Wangen immer heißer wurden. Zum Glück für sie gab Jackie das Thema damit auf und deckte stattdessen den Tisch.

Dort saß noch immer der Doctor, mit seiner Tasse Tee in der Hand und die beiden neugierig beobachtend. Ihm war gleich aufgefallen, dass Rose seinem Blick ausgewichen war und sie aus irgendeinem Grund rote Wangen bekommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sie am Vorabend unter seiner Krankheit wieder einmal hemmungslos belästigt und sie genötigt hatte, die Nacht in seinen Armen zu verbringen. Doch als die Sprache auf einen eigenartigen Traum kam, den sie offenbar gehabt hatte, horchte er interessiert auf.

Auch er hatte einen … sonderbaren Traum gehabt, während er im Koma gelegen hatte. Einen wirklich, WIRKLICH sonderbaren Traum, der selbst ihm das Blut in die Wangen trieb, obwohl er so gut wie nie rot anlief. Der Traum war nicht nur sonderbar gewesen, sondern geradezu unanständig! Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen solchen …aufregend anregenden Traum gehabt zu haben. Schon gar nicht in einem Heilkoma!

Und das war auch so etwas, was er nicht ganz verstand. Ja, er war letzte Nacht in ein induziertes Heilkoma gefallen. Ja, er war heute Morgen erfrischt und gesund aufgewacht, ohne eine Spur von diesem lästigen Virus oder irgendwelcher Abschottungsmaßnahmen seines Gehirns. Aber seit wann träumte er in einem Heilkoma? Zum Glück hatte er noch nicht oft in dieses Koma fallen müssen, aber das war das erste Mal, dass er dabei geträumt hatte…. Und das kam ihm schon ein wenig sonderbar vor.

Noch komischer war, dass Rose offenbar auch etwas Eigenartiges geträumt hatte. Er hätte sie gern gefragt, was es gewesen war, aber da sie schon ihre Mutter so entschieden abgewimmelt hatte, fragte er sie lieber gar nicht erst. Doch er wunderte sich, ob es da vielleicht einen Zusammenhang zwischen ihren beiden Träumen gab oder ob es doch einfach nur bloßer Zufall war.

Während sie frühstückten und Rose mit ihrer Mum über belanglose Menschendinge redete – wobei Rose ihn außer dem einen oder anderen schüchternen Blick kaum ansah – spielte er in Gedanken unterschiedliche Szenarien durch, die ihnen gleichzeitig komische Träume beschert haben könnten. Telepathische Invasion, psychoaktive Gase, neurotoxische Biostoffe... nichts machte wirklich Sinn. Am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass er selbst ihr als Kontakt-Telepath – und sie hatten über Nacht reichlich Kontakt gehabt – unbewusst und natürlich völlig ausversehen seinen eigenen Traum in den Kopf übertragen hatte. Dann machte es natürlich auch Sinn, warum sie ihm gerade nicht in die Augen sehen konnte und so rote Wangen hatte…

Einen kurzen Moment in seinem schlechten Gewissen badend, trank er schließlich einen Schluck von seinem Tee und schüttelte dann den Gedanken ab. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, es war schließlich nur ein Traum gewesen! Wichtiger war, dass in seinem Oberstübchen jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung war und es Rose gut ging – alles andere war letztendlich egal.

Das hieß alles, bis auf eine Sache – jetzt, wo es ihm wieder gut ging, musste er sich unbedingt wieder zügeln! Es war nun wieder an der Zeit, die Dinge mit Rose richtig zu stellen, ihre Freundschaft wieder genau zu definieren, niedergerissene Mauern und Grenzen wieder aufzubauen und zum Status quo zurückzukehren, mit dem alle Beteiligten bisher zufrieden gewesen waren. Das war das einzig moralisch Richtige!

Doch so schlecht es ihm auch in den letzten Tagen gegangen war, er konnte nicht leugnen, die Zeit mit Rose wirklich genossen zu haben. Unter der Entschuldigung seiner Infektion hatte er all das tun und sagen können, was er sich schon eine lange Weile gewünscht aber nie getraut hatte. Das hieß, nicht ganz alles, denn selbst in seinem umnachteten Zustand hatte er zum Glück noch einen Rest Selbstbeherrschung und Anstand wahren können. Obwohl er zugeben musste, seinen geheimen Fantasien schon recht nah gekommen zu sein – der Gedanke, wie sie ihn fest in ihre Arme genommen hatte… oder wie sie ihm zärtlich über den Rücken gestreichelt hatte… oder wie sie ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar gefahren war… Das war der Himmel auf Erden gewesen! Und erst ihre Hand auf seiner Wange und ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen…

All das in Kombination mit seinen gesunkenen Hemmschwellen hatte ein tiefes Verlangen nach mehr in ihm geweckt, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte, zu empfinden! Aber gerade diese Begierde hatte ihn auch zutiefst erschreckt! Mehr noch, er war schockiert über sich selbst! Solche Gefühle und Gedanken hatte er bisher für keine seiner vorherigen Begleiterinnen gehabt – genaugenommen hatte er so etwas noch nie empfunden! Natürlich, er liebte Rose wie bisher keine andere. Er wusste auch, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Aber körperliches, gar sexuelles Verlangen nach ihr mit zum Teil sehr unanständigen Wünschen und Fantasien, die in diesem eigenartigen und erschreckend realistischen Traum gipfelten, beängstigte ihn zutiefst. So etwas sollte er als Time Lord gar nicht fühlen!

Ihm war klar, dass er am liebsten mit Rose zusammen sein wollte – so richtig zusammen. Mit allem Drum und Dran. Aber als Time Lord war ihm natürlich auch bewusst, dass genau das nicht ging! Er hatte tausend gute Gründe, es nicht so weit kommen zu lassen! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Rose wahrscheinlich gar nicht an einer solchen Beziehung mit ihm interessiert war, immerhin war er für sie ein Alien, von ihrem erheblichen Altersunterschied mal ganz zu schweigen; oder seiner immensen Verantwortung als letzter Time Lord für das Universum und das Einhalten der Gesetze der Zeit. Aber sein Hauptargument gegen eine solche Verbindung war und blieb seine schiere Panik davor, sie später zu verlieren – allein die reine Vorstellung daran und der Gedanke an ein Leben ohne sie brach ihm beinahe beide Herzen!

Nein, er tat sich selbst wirklich keinen Gefallen, wenn er eine Beziehung mit Rose einging – wahrscheinlich wäre er nicht einmal besonders gut darin, ein fester Freund zu sein. Er wüsste ja nicht einmal, was er da eigentlich zu tun und zu lassen hätte – obwohl, in seinem Traum schien er zugegebener Maßen nicht schlecht gewesen zu sein… – Aber nein,  es war das Beste, jetzt einfach zu ihrem freundschaftlichen Verhältnis zurück zu kehren. Das altbewährte Team – Ruhm und Hoffnung, Dick und Doof, Zittern und Beben – und damit wären alle wieder glücklich!

Zufrieden mit sich und seinem Plan fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass es ungewöhnlich still um ihn geworden war und als er aufblickte, bemerkte er, dass beide Frauen ihn abwartend ansahen. Unsicher räusperte er sich.

„Hab‘ ich was verpasst?“, fragte er unschuldig in die Runde, an seiner Teetasse nippend, nur um festzustellen, dass sie bereits leer war. Verlegen schaute er in die Runde. Scheinbar war er wirklich sehr weit weg gewesen in seinen Gedanken…

Rose verkniff sich ein Grinsen und Jackie schaute empört.

„Sagen Sie mal, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede?“, fragte sie mit wütend hoher Stimme.

„Ähm… selten, wieso?!“, antwortete er mit seiner besten Unschuldsmine und brachte Rose endgültig zum laut Loslachen. Jackie fand seine Antwort nicht ganz so lustig. Sie schnappte aufgebracht nach Luft.

„Na besten Dank auch!“, schimpfte sie und drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um. „Ihm scheint’s ja wieder blendend zu gehen!“

„Nun ja, Silura-Silva bekommt von mir wohl nicht die vollen fünf Sterne im _Time Travellers Trip Adviser_ , soviel ist sicher.“, sagte der Doctor. „Aber ansonsten ging es mir nie besser! Molto bene! Fit wie ein Turnschuh!“ Er grinste die beiden gut gelaunt an, bevor er die Stirn runzelte. „Dabei fällt mir ein, wo sind meine Turnschuhe eigentlich?“

„In meinem Zimmer, zusammen mit dem Rest ihrer Sachen!“, antwortete Rose noch immer lachend.

„Brilliant!“ Damit sprang er auf und verschwand mit wehendem Bademantel aus der Küche.

Rose sah ihm mit einem Schmunzeln hinterher. Sein Heilkoma schien wirklich funktioniert zu haben. Er wirkte jetzt wieder völlig gesund, so voller Motivation und verrücktem Tatendrang wie immer. Und auch seine Augen funkelten wieder wie eh und je. Klar hatte er die Frage von ihrer Mum nicht mitbekommen, ob er noch etwas essen wolle. Aber Rose hatte gleich gesehen, wie gedankenverloren er in die Ferne gestarrt hatte und wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man ihn dann nicht ansprechen brauchte. Meistens überlegte er sich dabei neue Ausflugsziele oder was er als nächstes an der TARDIS reparieren könnte oder verfolgte im Geiste irgendwelche Zeitlinien – aber das war völlig normal für ihn!  

Erleichtert atmete sie tief aus und half ihrer Mutter beim Tischabräumen. Und als der Time Lord drei Minuten später wieder in der Küchentür stand, trug er wieder seinen braunen Nadelstreifenanzug mit Hemd, Krawatte und Turnschuhen.

„Schon viel besser, finden Sie nicht?!“, fragte er und grinste sie fröhlich an.

Rose sah das nicht ganz so wie er. Sie würde seinen Anblick in T-Shirt und Boxershorts sicherlich vermissen. Erst recht aber den mit nichts als einem Handtuch um die Hüften. Immerhin waren seine fantastischen Haare naturbelassen, ganz ohne irgendein Gel oder Wachs oder was auch immer er da jeden Tag reinschmierte. Am liebsten hätte sie erneut ihre Hände durch seine dicken, weichen Strähnen fahren lassen, aber das ging ja nun leider nicht mehr. Schade. Sie liebte sein perfektes Haar!

„Hm, da muss ich echt nochmal überlegen…“, scherzte sie mit nicht ganz gespieltem Zweifel und musste lachen, als er daraufhin eine Schnute zog. „Heißt das, wir können jetzt wieder mit der TARDIS aufbrechen?“, fuhr sie fort und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Der Doctor musterte sie einen Augenblick, wobei ihm da erst auffiel, dass sie schon fertig angezogen und aufbruchsbereit war. „Wenn Sie wollen?!“, antwortete er ein wenig überrascht und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich dachte, Sie verbringen gern Zeit zuhause bei ihrer Mutter?“ Das war doch überhaupt der ganze Sinn daran gewesen, herzukommen – damit sie Zeit mit ihrer Mutter verbringen konnte, während er flach lag! Immerhin hätte er sich auch in der TARDIS im Vortex treibend auskurieren können.

„Ja, sicher!...“, sagte Rose ein wenig unsicher. Wie von selbst trugen sie ihre Füße zu ihm und sie blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Ihr Blick gesenkt und die Wangen ein wenig roter als normal, strich sie sich nervös eine ihrer blonden Strähnen hinters Ohr und schaute ihn schließlich durch lange Wimpern vielsagend an. „... Aber noch lieber reise ich zusammen mit Ihnen durch Raum und Zeit!“

Der Doctor musterte sie einen Moment mit großen Augen. Hoffentlich bemerkte Rose nicht, wie schnell seine Herzen plötzlich wieder schlugen bei ihrer unerwarteten Nähe. Am liebsten hätte er sie wieder in seine Arme gezogen und geküsst, aber dank seiner nun wieder funktionierenden Hemmschwellen hielt er sich davon ab. Stattdessen schenkte er ihr ein seltenes, liebevolles Lächeln und schaute ihr tief in die honigfarbenen Augen. Zumindest so lange, bis Jackies Stimme mal wieder den Moment ruinierte.

„War ja wieder mal klar!“, sagte sie beleidigt und verschränkte böse die Arme vor der Brust – zumindest so böse, wie man in einem flauschigen, rosa Bademantel aussehen konnte. „Ich spiel‘ wie immer nur die zweite Geige! Ich sollte mich wohl langsam mal daran gewöhnen…“, meckerte sie beleidigt.

Rose und der Doctor sahen überrascht zu ihr auf. Sie hatten beide glatt vergessen, dass sie immer noch an der Küchenzeile stand.

„So war das nicht gemeint, Mum!“, sagte Rose schnell und sprang zu ihr, um ihre Mutter versöhnlich in den Arm zu nehmen. „Aber all das da draußen… das gesamte Universum zu jedem erdenklichen Zeitpunkt… wie könnte ich da zuhause rumsitzen?“ Sie fasste ihre Mutter bei den Schultern und suchte ihren Blick, solange, bis Jackie geschlagen seufzte und ihre Tochter in ihre Arme zog.

„Ja ich weiß, das sagst du immer!“ Ihr Ton war zwar gekränkt, aber dennoch nickte sie resignierend. „Naja, solange du mich wenigstens nicht vergisst und hin und wieder mal besuchen kommst…!“ Über Roses Schulter warf sie dem Doctor, der Mutter und Tochter geduldig beobachtet hatte, einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Natürlich tun wir das!“, versicherte ihr Rose. „Das hier ist unser zweitliebster Ort im ganzen Universum! Nicht wahr, Doctor?“

Der Time Lord hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, wieder in die Konversation hineingezogen zu werden. „Ähm… ja sicher!“, sagte er etwas perplex. Dann runzelte er irritiert die Stirn. „Was ist unser liebster Ort im Universum?“ Genaugenommen stellte er sich diese Frage gar nicht mal so selten. Trotzdem hatte er nie eine vernünftige Antwort darauf gefunden – er hatte so viele liebste Orte - zumindest hatte er sich bisher nie entscheiden können. Aber seit Neuestem standen ‚in Roses Bett‘ und ‚in ihren Armen‘ an der Spitze seiner langen Liste von liebsten Orten.

Rose verdrehte währenddessen die Augen. Ihrer Meinung nach war das doch offensichtlich! „Na in der TARDIS!“, sagte sie halb genervt, halb amüsiert.

„Ach so!... Ja, stimmt!“ Der Time Lord räusperte sich und spielte nervös mit seinem Ohrläppchen. Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um sein unberechenbares Mundwerk davon abzuhalten, ihr zu widersprechen und seine neueste Meinung dazu mitzuteilen.

„Tja, welche Mutter kann da schon mithalten!“ Jackie stöhnte und rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. Ob sie den Time Lord oder sein Schiff damit meinte, ließ sie absichtlich offen – wahrscheinlich meinte sie ohnehin beides. „Dann haut schon ab! Ich weiß doch, dass dieser Daniel Düsentrieb hier keine Sekunde länger bleiben will als nötig!“ Sie warf dem Doctor noch einen halbherzigen Blick zu. Doch der antwortete ihr nur mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er mochte Daniel Düsentrieb!  Und er kannte Jackie mittlerweile ziemlich gut und wusste, dass sie zwar immer so tat, als könne sie ihn nicht ausstehen – seine vorherige Regeneration hatte sie wirklich nicht ausstehen können und das hatte auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht – aber mittlerweile hatten sie sich beide in ihre Herzen geschlossen und er wusste ganz genau, dass ihre Meckereien meistens nicht so ernst gemeint waren. Dass sie sich solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht, ihm sogar eine schöne, heiße Suppe gekocht und seinen Lieblingspudding für ihn gekauft hatte – den teuren Markenpudding, obwohl sie jeden Cent zweimal umdrehen musste – waren kleine Beweise dafür.

Rose und der Doctor verabschiedeten sich schließlich von Jackie und ein paar Minuten später schloss der Time Lord die Tür zur TARDIS auf. Als sie eintraten, fuhr die Zeitmaschine ihre angenehm indirekte Beleuchtung hoch und begrüßte sie mit einem tiefen, freundlichen Brummen. Ja, dachte der Doctor, Rose hatte schon Recht. Die TARDIS war tatsächlich der schönste Ort im Universum. Roses Arme mussten sich also leider ihren ersten Platz mit seinem Schiff teilen! Dabei fiel ihm ein…

„Ähm,… Rose…“, fing er an und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf, während er betreten auf seine Schuhe starrte. „Ich hab‘ mich noch gar nicht bei Ihnen dafür bedankt, dass sie sich so um mich gekümmert haben…“ Er atmete tief durch und hob schließlich den Blick, um ihr in ihre glitzernden Augen zu sehen. „…Danke!“, sagte er leise und in seiner Stimme schwangen all die unausgesprochenen Gefühle mit, die er für sie empfand.

Rose stand gerührt vor ihm und erwiderte seinen intensiven Blick. Ihre Knie wurden weich bei seiner leisen, tiefen Stimme und ihr Herz pochte aufgeregt. Sollte sie ihn einfach zu sich ziehen und küssen? Jetzt wäre der richtige Moment…

„Ach und…“, fuhr er plötzlich nervös zur Decke schauend fort und machte ihren Plan damit zunichte, „…Es tut mir leid, wenn ich mich – nein, DASS ich mich – Ihnen gegenüber… unangemessen verhalten habe! Ich… ich glaube, ich hab‘ Sie in Verlegenheit gebracht… möglicherweise sogar… bedrängt oder… belästigt“ Oh warum war das so schwer? Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. „Jedenfalls tut mir das alles wirklich, wirklich leid!“ Erneut schossen ihm all die Dinge in den Kopf, die er gesagt und getan hatte, was seine Wangen schon wieder verdächtig heiß werden ließen. Und dann erst dieser Traum! – Gut, dass das nur ein Traum gewesen war – zumindest war er sich zu 92,76 Prozent sicher, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war – nicht auszudenken, wenn er all das tatsächlich getan hätte…

Dass Rose nichts dazu sagte und ihn nur mit einem beinahe wissenden Blick aus tiefen Augen ansah, half ihm nicht gerade weiter. Oh, warum war er nur so schlecht in sowas?! Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Es war wichtig, die Dinge mit ihr wieder klar zu stellen und jetzt war die einzige Gelegenheit, irgendwie zum Status quo zurück zu kehren. Er hatte überlegt, wie er das am besten anstellen konnte, ohne ihre Gefühle zu verletzen oder sich völlig zu blamieren. Ihm war nur eine einzige Lösung dazu eingefallen…

„Und… wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben… können wir vielleicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts davon passiert?!“, fragte er schließlich, seine Stimme eine Oktave in die Höhe schießend – oh wie er das hasste! Noch immer konnte er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, aber zum Glück rettete ihn Rose endlich aus seiner misslichen Lage.

„Ist okay! Hab‘ ich nichts dagegen!“, sagte sie schließlich und grinste ihn mit ihrer Zungenspitze im Mundwinkel an. Das konnte sie sich einfach nicht verkneifen! Nicht nur, dass sie sein verlegenes Gestammel äußerst lustig und gleichzeitig auch wahnsinnig süß fand – er hatte sich auch gerade selbst verraten! Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, hatte der Doctor gerade indirekt zugegeben, dass er sich durchaus an all das erinnerte, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war – bis auf ihren Traum natürlich, der ja nie wirklich passiert war! Sie hatte sich schon gefragt, an was er sich alles erinnerte und nun hatte sie ihre Antwort, ganz ohne peinliches Nachfragen!

Natürlich fand sie nicht so schön, dass er ihre Intimitäten offenbar bereute und ihm alles sehr unangenehm war, aber was sollte sie auch anderes von ihm erwarten? Natürlich reagierte er so! Doch so zu tun, als wäre nichts von all dem passiert, war genau genommen auch für sie selbst die allerbeste Lösung für ihre heikle Situation. So umgingen beide die unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen, die es andernfalls ohne jeden Zweifel gegeben hätte und konnten stattdessen genauso weiter machen wie vor seiner Erkrankung. Sie hatte sich selbst schon gefragt, wie sie genau das vermeiden konnte. Sein Vorschlag war also eigentlich ziemlich genial – klar, er kam ja auch vom Doctor!

„Fantastisch!“, sagte er erleichtert auflachend und schlang ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken seine Arme um sie. Überschwänglich drückte er sie fest an sich, wobei er sie sogar von ihren Füßen hob. Rose lachte laut auf und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Ja, es war wirklich das Beste, seiner Bitte nachzukommen. So sehr sie sich auch ein Voranschreiten ihrer Beziehung gewünscht hätte, wusste sie doch, dass sie so etwas von ihm nie erwarten durfte. Und das war okay für sie. Wie gesagt, sie blieb lieber für den Rest ihres Lebens seine beste Freundin, als ihre Freundschaft für mehr aufs Spiel zu setzen. Für ihre privaten Stunden allein blieben ihr ja ab sofort noch die schönen Erinnerungen an einen sehr anregenden Traum und an eine Zeit, in der er weder seine Hände, noch seine Lippen von ihr hatte lassen können…

 

 

Aber was die SMS ihrer Mutter sollte, die sie ein paar Minuten später auf ihr Handy bekam, verstand sie überhaupt nicht: ACHJA, HÄTTE ICH FAST VERGESSEN: DAS NÄCHSTE MAL SEID IHR GEFÄLLIGST LEISER!!! Was um alles in der Welt sollte das denn bitte bedeuten? …

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ to be continued


End file.
